


The secret weaving pattern of the universe

by Imoto



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Asgard (Marvel), Avengers Family, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Phil Coulson, Child Neglect, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Good Frigga, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kid Avengers, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, Kidnapped Bruce Banner, Kidnapped Loki (Marvel), Kidnapped Thor (Marvel), Kidnapped Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Norns - Freeform, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, One Big Happy Family, Red Room (Marvel), Running Away, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, after a lot of problem, alternative universe, but at least he try, but he will never admit it, but only in the end, howard stark suck, more or less, nick fury also, phil coulson is a fantastic father
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoto/pseuds/Imoto
Summary: 8.5 milioni di abitanti sparsi su 785 km quadrati: questa è New York.Non sorprende che chi fugge dal passato decida di ricominciare proprio da qui. A sorprendere è, invece, l'incredibile storia di come otto ragazzi si sono trovati contro ogni statistica e previsione.Ma forse non è così tanto sorprendente. Anche le norne a volte tessono arazzi meravigliosi, no?





	1. Ginnungagap

**Author's Note:**

> Cercerò di pubblicare tutte le settimane intorno a Mercoledì, avendo un bel po' di capitoli pronti non conto di fare ritardi o interruzioni improvvise, ma in caso verrete avvisati. **  
> Buona lettura!**

Centocinquanta é un numero come un altro.  
È alto?  
È basso?  
Dipende molto dai nostri parametri di riferimento.  
Centocinquanta persone possono essere tante se le compariamo a coloro con cui intratteniamo un rapporto su base giornaliera.  
Centocinquanta persone possono essere poche se le compariamo a coloro con cui abbiamo intrattenuto una rapporto nel corso della nostra vita.  
Centocinquanta è il numero massimo di persone di cui il nostro cervello può mantenere una memoria attiva.  
Se si tiene conto di questa basilare verità si comprende perché sia cosí facile scomparire in una città come New York, tanto meglio se uno si impegna per farlo.  
Con 8.5 milioni di abitanti farsi inghiottire dalla Grande Mela non era poi così difficile.  


  
«Nooiaaa~»  
Natasha ignoró il lamento del bambino accasciato sul tavolo della cucina preferendo iniziare a svuotare le buste della spesa per cucinare la cena.  
«Posso alzarmi Natasha?»  
L'adolescente sollevò un sopracciglio:  
«Cos'hai fatto?»  
«Assolutamente nulla!»  
«Ha scarabocchiato sui libri di Bruce rendendoli praticamente illeggibili. Natasha»  
«Steve» un lieve cenno della testa e un sorriso caloroso accompagnarono il suo ingresso in cucina.  
«Non sono scarabocchi! Sono appunti!» ribatté il bambino saltandando giú dalla sedia. Troppo lento e prevedibile perché finí direttamente in braccio al biondo.  
«Mettimi giú!»  
Steve si ritrovò con un'anguilla tra le braccia, Tony si dimenava come se avesse il diavolo in corpo e senza dargli tempo di fare qualunque cosa gli sfuggì dalle braccia correndo in salotto. Natasha sbuffó finendo di vuotare la bottiglia d'acqua dentro la pentola e accendendo il piccolo fornello da campo.  
«Vado al parco a riempire le bottiglie, Bucky e Thor dovrebbero finire di lavorare tra poco, io mi porto dietro Loki. Clint é scomparso di nuovo, presumo tu non ne sappia nulla?»  
«Mh»  
Steve sospirò prendendole la bottiglia di plastica vuota dalle mani mettendola nel sacchetto della spesa insieme alle altre prima di uscire dalla cucina.  
Aveva appena tagliato un paio di pomodori quando Bruce si affacció allo stipite.  
«Ti serve una mano?»  
Distrattamente sentì Loki uscire insieme a Steve accompagnati dal fastidioso cigolio e fruscio della porta vecchia  
«Tieni d'occhio Tony, assicurati che non faccia esplodere niente»  
«Era un esperimento! Era tutto perfettamente calcolato!»  
«Anche mandare a fuoco il tavolo?»  
il piccolo genio borbottó qualcosa tornando da dove era venuto e l'altro bambino lo seguì velocemente.  
Il tempo necessario a finire di tagliare i pomodori e l'acqua aveva giá iniziato a bollire. Natasha aprí un pacco di pasta rovescandolo completamente dentro la pentola. Non era abbastanza per tutti e avrebbe dovuto cuocere anche l'altro, ma il fornello era uno solo e due chili di pasta erano troppi per qualsiasi pentola. Si accasció sulla sedia riposandosi un attimo.

La cosiddetta cucina era in realtà una stanza quasi totalmente spoglia, eccezzione fatta per un tavolo traballante, tre sedie spaiate e il piccolo fornello elettrico che funzionava grazie alla batteria di un'auto. Se Natasha poteva avere più di qualche fondato dubbio su dove Bucky avesse trovato la batteria non era lo stesso per come fosse possibile che il fornello funzionasse. Era stato Tony a sistemarlo, complice l'aiuto di Loki, che davvero non voleva che l'intero palazzo saltasse in aria perchè il mocciosetto si era distratto. Nell'angolo in fondo a destra, proprio sotto la finestra il cui unico scopo pareva quello di creare spifferi, si trovavano una decina di bottiglie di plastica di ogni forma e colore piene d'acqua. Almeno due volte a settimana uno di loro riempiva una busta con le bottiglie vuote e camminava fino al parco del quartiere vicino riempiendole, gratis, dalle fontanelle.

Quando sei un minorenne in fuga scopri quanto i soldi siano una priorità.  
Vivere in una palazzina abbandonata ti da una grossa serie di vantaggi: niente adulti a ficcare il naso, nessun contratto d'affitto, niente bollette, in generale pare una grande idea e per esperienza personale ogniuno di loro poteva confermare. Ma uno dei lati negativi di vivere in una palazzina abbandonata e, in teoria, sul punto di essere demolita è che tutte le piccole comodità come acqua corrente, luce, gas e riscaldamento non esistono.  
Grazie al cielo chiunque vivesse qui prima di loro aveva avuto la pensata che spostre un intero bagno poteva essere un lavoraccio quindi almeno da quel punto di vista avevano ancora un gabinetto, un lavandino e una vasca da bagno! Ma senza l'acqua corrente avevano dovuto adattarsi non poco.  
La stanza rinominata camera da letto era proprio accanto al bagno, piccola e con una sola finestra ben sigillata con lo scotch per evitare spifferi. Il letto era formato da tre materassi stesi per terra coperti con un lenzuolo, da un piumone pesante e un paio di cuscini troppo colorati dalle forme improbabili.  
Il salotto, che fungeva anche da ingresso, era la stanza più grande della casa. Un vecchio tappeto era stato steso per terra e da dove era seduta poteva facilmente vedere Tony e Bruce seduti su di esso, un libro aperto tra di loro, discutere animatamente su un qualche argomento che, Natasha ne era sicura, i bambini della loro età non dovrebbero essere in grado di capire. Altri libri dai titoli più disparati erano impilati contro il muro opposto alla camera da letto e al bagno. Tra le due finestre era stata messa una vecchia libreria che fungeva da armadio guardaroba, come dimostravano magliette e pantaloni impilati disordinatamente sugli scaffali.

Si alzò dalla sedia prendendo lo scolapasta e la seconda pentola poggiata accanto al fornello, poggiò tutto sul tavolo prima di togliere la pasta dal fuoco e rovesciarla nello scolapasta posato sopra alla pentola vuota. Recuperata la pasta cotta, tornò a metterla nella pentola ormai svuotata unendoci i pomodori, svuotò il secondo pacco di pasta nell'acqua ancora calda e tornò a metterla sul fuoco a cuocere.  


«È pronta la prima pentola»  


Non dovette neanche alzare la voce, il chiacchericcio dei due bambini cessò immediatamente e Tony fu il primo ad arrivare in cucina. Si arrampicò sulla sedia mentre gli posava il piatto davanti. Bruce arrivò subito dopo prendendo possesso dell'altra sedia rimasta e Natasha non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di girarsi per sapere che il libro aperto sul tappeto poco prima era ora posizionato ordinatamente sulla pila.  
Si riempì uno dei piatti di plastica e alla luce del tramonto newyorkese iniziarono a mangiare.  


La porta d'ingresso cigoló poco dopo quando i primi ragazzi rientrarono.  
«Natasha! Bambini! Siamo tornati, abbiamo incontrato Steve e mio fratello nel parco e vi avvisano che torneranno a breve!»  
«Motivo in più per sbrigarsi a mangiare, Thor» affermò Clint con già un piatto pieno di pasta tra le mani «Ammesso che tu non voglia stare a digiuno. Pasta e pomodori?»  
Natasha alzò un sopracciglio  
«Non ti piace per caso? Penso che cambierai i tuoi gusti per stasera, ammesso che tu non voglia stare a digiuno» lo scimmiottò. Clint borbottò sottovoce infilandosi una forchettata di maccheroni in bocca.  
«Non comportarti maleducatamente. Se ogniuno di noi mangerà la sua porzione sono più che certo che ci sarà abbastanza cibo per tutti questa sera»  
«Abbastanza? Solamente per sfamare te e Steve bisognerebbe svuotare un supermercato!»  
«Tony...» lo riprese Bruce lasciando la sedia per avviarsi in salotto  
«Sí, Brucie-bear?»  
Il bambino arrossi fino alla punta delle orecchie sotto il ghigno del piccolo genio ancora seduto sulla sedia.  
«Non mi chiamare così» borbottó sorpassando velocemente Thor, la cui grassa risata riecheggiava nell'appartamento.  
«Posso mangiare anche per te quindi?»  
Il biondo afferrò con uno scatto quasi animalesco il polso dell'adolescente che si stava avvicinando alla pentola.  
«Come dicevo prima: sono sicuro che ci sarà _abbastanza_ cibo per tutti questa sera se _ogniuno di noi_ mangerà la sua _porzione_ »  
«Cosa c'è di cosí divertente, Bucky?»  
Steve poggiò la busta con le bottiglie piene nell'angolo della cucina prima di avvolgere un braccio attorno alle spalle del moro che aveva assistito alla scena.  
«Thor! Spostati dalla porta imbecille, intralci il passaggio!»  
Il biondo accennò una scusa lasciando passare il fratello e lasciò andare il ragazzo tornando in salotto.  
Clint afferrò al volo lo scolapasta seguendo Natasha e la pentola piena d'acqua bollente in bagno.  
Loki mise ordinatamente a posto le bottiglie d'acqua nel loro angolo e, afferrato un piatto di plastica come tutti, si diresse in salotto. Il gruppo si sedette in cerchio sul tappeto, alcuni con i piatti pieni dopo aver svuotato la pentola in cucina, altri con i piatti vuoti ad aspettare che i due adolescenti finissero di scolare la pasta nella vasca in bagno, coscienti che l'acqua glutinata, ma calda, li avrebbe attesi per lavarsi dopo cena.  
Steve e Bucky stavano condividendo il piatto di pasta, mentre Loki aveva direttamente optato per prenderlo dalle mani del fratello iniziando a mangiare quando Clint uscì dal bagno con la pentola piena. Natasha ci buttò dentro i pochi pomodori rimasti prima di riempire un'altra pentola d'acqua da riscaldare sul fuoco per il bagno.  


«Com'è andata oggi?»  


Dal bagno di sentivano gli schiamazzi di Tony e le, occasionali, risposte di Bruce. Thor appoggiò il piatto a terra per tirare fuori le banconote dalla tasca e immediatamente Clint allungò la forchetta per rubargli qualche macchenore, o almeno ci provò, perchè invece si ritrovò con il piatto mezzo vuoto, mentre il piatto di Loki era diventato improvvisamente pieno di nuovo.  
«Bastardo...»  
Il giovane si limitò a ghignare con uno sguardo innocente infilandosi una forchettata di pasta in bocca.  
Natasha afferrò le banconote appoggiate per terra approfittandone per sfilare anche quelle che Clint aveva in tasca, il ragazzo impeganto com'era a mangiare e proteggere il suo piatto da ulteriori incursioni non aveva decisamente abbastanza mani per darli alla rossa da sè.  
«75 dollari» annunciò dopo un conteggio veloce  
«In totale?»  
Bucky scrollo le spalle «Comunque pochi, Steve»  
«150 circa» rispose togliendo la pentola dal fornello e dirigendosi in bagno.  
«Non è poi così male»  
Il moro mugnugnò qualcosa che Steve decise di prendere come un assenso.  
Loki si alzò lasciando il secondo piatto ancora mezzo pieno e Clint si ci avventò sopra con un ghigno  
«Qualcuno vuole altra pasta?»  
Thor sorrise al diciassettenne allungando il piatto e la pasta rimanente venne divisa tra i due biondi.


	2. Mùspellheimr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A causa di un disastro Tony, Bruce, Loki, Clint, Natasha, Bucky, Steve e Thor perdono tutto, sono costretti a scappare e finiscono per separarsi. Cosa succederà adesso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ATTENZIONE: cerco Beta Reader **disponibile per la storia. Basta avere una buona conoscenza del lessico e della grammatica italiana. Se pensate di essere adatte/i fatevi sentire!  
> **  
>  In ogni caso se trovate errori, orrori, discrepanze temporali o qualsiasi altra cosa che pensate mi possa essere sfuggita non esitate a informarmi!**

Non era una notte particolarmente fredda, ma il gelo che avevano accumulato nelle ossa durante quell'inverno era una motivazione più che convincente per accoccolarsi più strettamente del solito sotto il piumone logoro.

Natasha fù la prima a svegliarsi, l'istinto che le pizzicava il fondo della mente con la convinzione che c'era qualcosa che non andava.   
Ancora in dormiveglia aprì la porta della camera e l'ondata di calore che la investì le fece fare più di qualche passo indietro.   
Nemmeno il tempo di sbattere le palpebre e l'odore acre del fumo le invase i polmoni e la gola rendendo impossibile respirare.   
In un gesto automatico richiuse la porta di scatto, dietro di lei gli altri avevano iniziato a tossire e svegliarsi a loro volta.

«Natasha?»  
«La casa va a fuoco»  
«Cosa cazzo...»  
«C'è un incendio»  
Clint la afferrò per un braccio girandola nel buio verso di lui  
«Natasha, riprenditi! Forza!»  
Lo schiaffo ebbe l'effetto desiderato.   
Il cervello riprese finalmente il controllo sul corpo e lei si scosse dallo shock. 

Steve aprì la porta e una nuova ondata di calore bruciante, cenere e fumo invase la stanza.   
Tony urlò e iniziò a dimenarsi tra le braccia di Bucky che cercava disperatamente di uscire dalla camera

«NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!»

Thor gli strappò letteralmente il bambino dalle braccia essendo l'unico in grado di contenerlo senza problemi.   
Bucky prese Bruce che piangeva disperato e gli premette la faccia contro la maglietta.

Le fiamme avevano totalmente avvolto la cucina e stavano avanzando lungo il salotto.   
Natasha prese Clint per un polso e senza pensare si lanciò verso l'ingresso. Sentì il ragazzo tendersi e opporsi nel gesto istintivo di allontanarsi dalle fiamme, ma non c'era altro modo per uscire di casa.  
Loki spinse letteralmente Steve giù dalle scale e il ragazzo si aggrappò al muro in stato di trans.  
«La batteria in cucina! C'è la batteria in cucina!»  
Il biondo gelò mentre il ragazzino lo spingeva giù per l'ultima rampa di scale.   
Quando l'aria fredda di Marzo finalmente sostitui il fumo acre e bollente giù per la gola Steve corse, in un gesto più istintivo che calcolato afferrò il polso di Loki e corse per allontanarsi il più possibile.

Prima arrivò il boato che lo scosse fin dentro le ossa, poi l'onda d'urto che lo spinse in avanti e gli fece mancare il fiato. Loki dietro di lui inciampò e imprecò.

Ci fu un secondo di vuoto.

Un secolo di silenzio condensato nella durata di un respiro.

I pensieri tacquero e il cuore gli si fermò nel petto.

L'aria si fece pesante e densa come l'acqua;  _la quiete prima della tempesta_ , gli sussurrò l'inconscio.

Poi l'inferno scese sulla terra, gli antifurto delle macchine impazzirono, la gente urlò e corse fuori dalle case piangendo in panico.   
La testa gli girava, e girava, e girava, l'adrenalina pompava nelle vene e il cuore sfondava la cassa toracica facendogli tremare le mani e le gambe. Una spallata lo fece indietreggiare di un paio di passi, gli occhi fissi sull'inferno di fiamme e cenere e fumo che fino a pochi minuti prima era casa. Le orecchie fischiavano e gli sembrava di essere sprofondato in un altro incubo. Qualcuno lo prese e iniziò a tirarlo lontano dalla strada, inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi, il respiro erratico, cervello fermo in un loop.

Non poteva essere vero.

Non stava succedendo.

Era solo un altro incubo.

L'assordante cacofonia delle sirene di emergenza tagliò i suoi pensieri e per la prima volta da quando si era svegliato realizzò cosa stava succedendo. E pianse.

__________

Natasha si fermò solamente quando il peso di Clint si fece morto, il ragazzo accasciato con i gomiti sulle ginocchia, seduto sul bordo del marciapiede di una strada.   
Il respiro che gli si incastrava in gola a ogni battito del cuore.  
Si guardò intorno, erano a qualche isolato di distanza ormai, i suoni delle sirene erano ovattati, ma non per questo meno acuti. Molti si erano affacciati alle finestre e ai balconi: le lingue di fuoco che si alzavano oltre i tetti dei palazzi erano un faro nella notte newyorkese che faceva impallidire anche le più sgargianti insegne pubblicitarie di Time Square.  
Prese un paio di respiri profondi prima di abbassarsi e sedersi accanto a Clint, il suo polso ancora stretto tra le dita.

«È...»  
«Sì»  
«Oh mio dio, mio dio, mio dio, mio...»

Natasha non fece nulla per fermare lo shock che investí Clint come una mareggiata. Non quando lei stessa si sentiva così... vuota, intorpidita. Era come essere intrappolati in un incubo.  
Lasciò andare forzatamente il respiro che aveva trattenuto inconsciamente fino a quel momento. L'adrenalina le scorreva nelle vene al posto del sangue e si rese conto che gli angoli del suo campo visivo erano oscurati. Poggiò il capo contro la spalla di Clint che stava ancora ripetendo la sua litania come una ninna nanna. 

Voleva smettere di vedete, eppure non riusciva a chiudere gli occhi, fissi sulla distuzione che spuntava dai tetti davanti a loro.   
Voleva piangere, ma gli occhi erano asciutti.   
Voleva gridare, disperarsi, imprecare e maledire, ma la gola era riarsa, le labbra secche, la lingua attaccata al palato e la voce scomparsa.  
Le pareva di non possedere più il suo corpo.

«Ehy, ragazzini, state bene?»  
Le pupille saettarono sulla donna a qualche metro da loro.  
«Dobbiamo andare» sussurró.  
Clint si zittì improvvisamente voltandosi a guardarla con occhi spiritati  
«Clint!»lo implorò piantandogli le unghie nell'avanbraccio «Dobbiamo andare!»  
«Avete bisogno di aiuto?»  
Clint si tirò in piedi di scatto sollevando anche lei  
«Noi... no, non... dio mio...» farfuglió frustrato passandosi una mano tra i capelli «Stiamo bene okay? Stiamo benissimo! Si faccia i cazzi suoi! MERDA!»  
La donna gli lanciò uno sguardo scandalizzato prima di borbottare qualcosa e voltarsi impettita per tornare in casa.  
Natasha si girò a sua volta iniziando a camminare e tirandosi Clint dietro, era meglio allontanarsi il più possibile dalla zona e magari trovare un punto non così in vista prima di avere un altro crollo dovuto allo stress.

E dovevano anche trovare gli altri.

Sperando fossero vivi. Erano usciti tutti di casa giusto? 

Provò a ricordare i pochi momenti prima di ritrovarsi per strada, ma nella sua mente c'era solo un enorme buco nero. Non sapeva nemmeno a quanti isolati fossero di distanza o quanto tempo fosse passato!

Prese un respiro profondo.

Dovevano prima andare al riparo poi avrebbe pensato a tutto.

Continuò a camminare, Clint che mormorava frasi incomprensibili e il lontano rumore delle sirene.

Dovevano trovare un riparo

__________

«Thor!»

Si girò attorno cercando il fratello. La gente urlava e correva in un'isteria di massa che non si sarebbe contenuta velocemente. La cenere cadeva dal cielo come neve nera e il fumo scendeva nella gola come lava pura. Il calore delle fiamme e l'odore acre dell'esplosione chimica gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi rendendo quasi impossibile distinguere una figura dall'altra. Con un forte spintone si liberò dalla presa di qualcuno che cercava di portarlo via da lì.

«THOR!»

Doveva trovare Thor, doveva trovarlo o tutto quello che aveva fatto sarebbe stato inutile! Le mani prudevano per la voglia di fare qualcosa e il suo stesso corpo, la sua pelle, gli sembravano troppo stretti, limitanti, una gabbia di carne e sangue che gli impediva di trovare il fratello.

«THOR!»

Sapeva che era uscito, era stato il primo a prendere la via per la porta con Tony in braccio, quindi stava bene. Giusto? Doveva stare bene, doveva stare bene, stupido idiota,  _doveva stare bene_!

La gente nel panico lo spintonava perché si togliesse di mezzo, un uomo cerco di afferrarlo per un braccio per tirarlo verso di sé, si divincolò continuando a camminare controccorrente. Si sentiva come un naufrago in mezzo a una tempesta, sballottato di qua e di là dalle ondate di persone, senza meta, cercando di stare a galla.  
Nemmeno un soldato su un campo di battaglia sarebbe stato così disperso perchè avrebbe quantomeno riconosciuto i nemici dagli amici. Era da solo, aveva perso ogni punto di riferimento.   
Era appena esploso il suo punto di riferimento!   
La gente continuava a urlare e piangere, lo strattonava per portarlo al sicuro e lo spingeva per farsi strada. L'acuto suonare delle sirene era l'unico suono riconoscibile, ma anch'esso veniva inghiottito dalla cacofonia di urla, pianti, ingurie e richieste d'aiuto in cui si era trasformata la via.

«THOR!»

Tossì cercando di ripendere fiato, la gola che bruciava per la cenere e le urla, l'aria cosí densa da sembrare budino.

«THOR!»

«LOKI!»

Si girò di scatto mentre il fratello lo tirava a sé in un abbraccio. Gli avvolse le braccia al collo, le ondate di adrenalina che ancora non si erano fermate, le lacrime che scendevano sulle guance non più solamente per il dolore bruciante.  
«Andiamo via, dobbiamo andare via!»  
«Calmati Loki. Respira. Sono qui, va tutto bene»  
Scosse la testa, non andava tutto bene, non andava affatto tutto bene!  
«Dobbiamo andare via!»  
«Loki...»  
«Non va tutto bene, idiota! Dobbiamo andarcene!» perché non capiva? Perché non poteva ascoltarlo per una volta? «Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Dobbiamo andarcene!»  
«Ha bisogno di aiuto?»  
L'infermiere si avvicinò di un paio di passi afferrandolo per un braccio e Loki gli si rivoltò contro come un animale braccato e rabbioso:  
«Lasciami! Come osi tu stupido...»  
Thor se lo strinse contro il petto soffocando le proteste  
«Sta bene, è solo lo shock, ma si riprenderà subito»  
Chiuse gli occhi prendendo un respiro profondo, non poteva essere più sciocco di suo fratello, doveva mantenere la calma. L'aveva cercato ed era arrivato fino a qui solo per aiutarlo, non per causargli altri problemi come un moccioso.  
«Sto bene» mormorò.  
Il medico annuii non troppo convinto, ma torno all'ambulanza.  
«Tony?» chiese prendendo un respiro profondo che gli causò solamente un eccesso di tosse.   
Thor lo lasciò andare allontanandosi di un paio di passi prima di guardarsi introno, come se si fosse solamente ricordato in quel momento del bambino che non era lì con loro. Mormorò qualcosa che si perse nella confusione e si fece strada verso un'ambulanza. 

Il bambino era seduto sul bordo del mezzo, i piedi che penzolavano nel vuoto, con un medico che gli ronzava attorno. Il viso scurito dal fumo e dalla cenere era una maschera tesa e le manine tremavano strette sulla coperta arancione fosforescente che gli era stata posata sulle spalle.  
«Come sta?»  
«É in stato di shock, ma non pare aver inalato troppo fumo. I livello di ossigeno nel sangue paiono buoni e non ha bruciature o ustioni. Dovremmo comunque portarlo in ospedale per degli accertamenti»  
Thor annuii mentre il medico saltò giù dall'ambulanza avvicinandosi a un'altra. Loki si sedette accanto a Tony, ma il bambino non diede nemmeno cenno di essersene accorto.  
«Dobbiamo andare» ripeté con calma  
«Loki, smettila di...»  
«Thor, fidati di me»  
Occhieggiò al medico stava parlando animatamente con il collega e Thor seguì il suo sguardo. Approfittando della distrazione dei due adulti l'adolescente prese Tony e saltò giù dall'ambulanza. Il bambino gli si accasciò addosso per poi stringersi a lui come se fosse l'unica cosa reale rimasta e probabilmente nel suo piccolo mondo infantile era così. Scambiò un'ultimo sguardo con il fratello e si dileguarono nella folla.

Thor era abbastanza massiccio da convincere tutti, anche quelli più in panico, a fargli spazio e non ebbero troppe difficoltà ad arrivare nella strada parallela, un po' meno piena e decisamente più calma. Il corpicino che stringeva tra le braccia aveva preso a tremare convulsamente e la maglia all'altezza del petto era sospettosamente bagnata, ma per una volta non lo rimproverò.

«Perché non vuoi che riceva le cure necessarie, fratello?»  
Loki si fermò sedendosi sul marciapiedie, troppo esausto e stanco per prendersela della mancanza di fiducia di Thor nei suoi confronti. Sospirò accarezzando i capelli del bambino: «Tony è scappato dai suoi genitori e se le cose sono anche solo simili a come funzionano a casa puoi stare pur certo che se fosse andato all'ospedale qualcuno lo avrebbe riconosciuto e riportato da loro»  
Thor si sedette al suo fianco sospirando: «Quindi cosa facciamo?»  
Abbassò la testa mormorando alcune parole nella sua lingua madre a Tony, non le avrebbe capite e non erano certo una formula magica, ma sapere che c'era qualcuno lì con lui calmò leggermente le convulsioni del pianto.  
«Troviamo gli altri» fece una lunga pausa socchiudendo gli occhi nel tentativo di ricordare «So che Steve sta bene, l'ho visto correre giù per la strada con la folla. Natasha e Clint sono abbastanza furbi da essere al sicuro. Bucky e Bruce?»  
«Ho visto Bucky seduto su un'ambulanza prima, ma penso se ne sia già andato come noi. So che Bruce era con lui» sospiró portandosi la testa tra le mani «Posso tornare indietro a cercarli»  
«Non penso sia una buona idea...»  
Thor sollevò il capo, la differenza d'età per una volta visibile nei suoi occhi. Gli sorrise amaramente rompendo il silenzio

«Ne abbiamo altre?»

Loki lo osservò alzarsi e scomparire nel vicolo che lo avrebbe riportato nella bolgia terrorizata da cui erano appena fuggiti. Represse l'urgenza di alzarsi e seguirlo, assicurarsi che stesse bene, che fosse al sicuro, e si concentro su Tony. Sorrise stringendolo più forte prima di iniziare a mormorargli la sua solita storia preferia: «Piú di mille migliaglia di cicli fa...»

__________

Quando sbucò dal vicolo rientrando nella via la confusione le colpì come una frusta lasciandolo disorientato per un paio di secondi. Nonostante anche nella via parallela dove aveva lasciato Loki la confusione non si fosse spenta del tutto e sia le urla che le sirene fossero più che distintamente udibili, il non vedere gente correre disperata e il non venire costantemente spintonati e strattonati faceva miracoli per la calma.   
In ogni caso la situazione pareva essere giunta a un momento di stallo, ambulanze e polizia formavano un limite invalicabile entro il quale i vigili del fuoco stavano lavorando per spegnere le fiamme. Al di fuori del semicerchio le persone si disperavano, piangevano o semplicemente assistevano inorridite all'inferno di fuoco che divorava l'edifico. Alcuni seduti sulle ambulanze stavano venendo medicati e avevano sulle spalle le stesse comperte arancioni anti-shock che era stata data anche a Tony. E se l'esperienza non lo ingannava la maggior parte dei feriti erano il risultato del panico più che dell'incendio vero e prioprio.   
Anche perchè nel palazzo abitavano solo loro.

Voltò le spalle ai paramedici indaffarati, Bucky e Bruce non erano su nessuna delle ambulanze quindi non c'era motivo di rimanere.   
Con qualche gomitata riuscì a superare la parte peggiore della ressa arrivando dove la calca di persone era più libera di muoversi e inziò a camminare lungo la via lanciando sguardi ai vari vicoli dove gli altri potevano aver trovato riparo.   
Ad appena un centinaio di metri, abbastanza lontano da non essere notati, ma abbastanza vicino da tenere la situazione sotto controllo, individuò la testa bionda di Steve seduto per terra contro la parete di una palazzina. In grembo teneva un groviglio arancione e grigio che identificò come Bruce, al suo fianco in piedi stava Bucky che con occhi quasi spiritati scannerizava la via. Quando finalmente incontro il suo sguardo il ragazzo parve crollare accasciandosi al suolo accanto a Steve.

«State bene» sorrise  
Nessuno gli rispose. 

A quello che pareva l'ennsimo scatto di adrenalina da parte di Bruce, Steve gli passò una mano tra i capelli calmandolo. Bucky teneva la testa tra le mani, lo sguardo fisso al suolo.  Aveva tenuto duro fino a quel momento portando fuori Bruce, mettendolo al sicuro e assicurandosi che fosse fisicamente a posto prima di scappare via dai paramedici per evitare che li riconoscessero, aveva cercato un posto sicuro e aveva recuperato Steve completamente in stato di shock in mezzo alla strada, l'aveva calmato, messo al sicuro e dato un motivo per non ripiombare in stato catatonico affidandogli il bambino. Aveva aspettato gli altri cercandoli con lo sguardo nella folla impanicata, poi aveva visto Thor.   
Ed era crollato.   
Perchè il biondo gli aveva sorriso ed era calmo ed era venuto a cercarli e avrebbe saputo cosa fare.   
E per probabilmente la prima volta da quando era arrivato a New York, Thor si rese conto che era un adulto. Era il più grande del gruppo. Non si trattava solo di Tony che si era aggrappato a lui come ad un'ancora salvavita o di Loki che non si era calmato finché non l'aveva trovato.  
No, lui era l'adulto.   
Il porto sicuro, colui che doveva prendersi cura di loro quando non avevano nessun'altro a cui guardare. E valeva anche per Steve, Bruce, Bucky, Natasha e Clint.   
Si abbassò su un ginocchio poggiando la mano sulla spalla dell'adolescente moro e si rese conto che tremava:  
«Va bene, ci sono io adesso»  
E come se non aspettasse altro Bucky scoppiò in lacrime e Thor lo prese tra braccia, allungò una mano verso Steve che a sua volta si asciugò le lacrime che continuavano a cadere prima di unirsi all'abbraccio con Bruce ancora in grembo.

Non seppe quanto rimasero lì, ma quando finalmente i due adolescenti si calmarono abbastanza da respirare senza singhiozzare e Bruce iniziò a staccare la testa dal petto di Steve, Thor si alzò.  
«Venite. Raggiungiamo Loki e Tony, sono in un posto più tranquillo e dobbiamo stare insieme»  
Bucky si alzò in piedi e Steve lo imitó, i due ragazzi annuirono seguendolo. Percorrerono tutto il vicolo fino in fondo spuntando nella strada parallela dove una cinquantina di metri più avanti si trovavano gli altri due. Steve mise Bruce a terra e Loki spronó Tony a girarsi. Quando i due bambini si videro si abbracciarono scoppiando a piangere e Loki li prese tra le braccia consolandoli.   
Con sollievo di Thor il ragazzo pareva molto più calmo e in controllo di sè di quando lo aveva lasciato.  
«Cosa facciamo?»  
«Aspettate qui mentre vado a cercare Natasha e Clint, non possono essere poi così lontani»  
«No» Loki scosse la testa «Non è sicuro. Già prima mentre eri via un poliziotto si è avvicinato e ha iniziato a fare domande. Dovremmo andarcene»  
«Abbandoniamo Natasha e Clint quindi? É questo che stai proponendo?» la rabbia repressa nella voce di Bucky non era totalmente diretta verso Loki, quanto più verso se stesso e di questo tutti erano coscienti.   
«Calmati» Steve gli posò una mano sul braccio «Perché non andiamo al parco?»  
«È una buona idea. Natasha è furba, sono sicuro che si sia già allontanata da qui insieme a Clint e faranno il giro dei posti in cui andiamo di solito per trovarci»   
Thor annuii tra sé e sé: «Il parco é una bella idea»  
«E se non fossero insieme? Natasha e Clint intendo»  
«Li ho visti andare via insieme da...» esitò «...prima. E sono una squadra. Sono certo che non si siano separati e ci staranno cercando»finì con voce decisa alzandosi in piedi.   
Bruce era crollato mezzo addormentato tra le sue braccia. Thor prese Tony ancora iperattivo a causa dell'adrenalina e se lo caricó in spalla.  
«Non siamo un po' troppo riconoscibili?»  
Tutti e tre si girarono a guardare Steve che indicò a disagio le coperte arancioni e la cenere in faccia. Loki sbuffo una risata:  
«Basterà un po' di acqua per tirarla via e al parco ci sono le fontane. Per il resto se qualcuno ci dovesse notare al massimo penserà che siamo un gruppo di disadattati»  
«O di drogati»  
«Bucky!»  
«Ehy è vero! Questa é New York, Steve! Non qualche cittadina da 500 abitanti in Iowa! Nessuno farà caso a noi!»  
«E poi saranno le tre del mattino. Chi vuoi che ci sia al parco a quest'ora!»  
«Natasha e Clint, probabilmente»  
Loki lanciò uno sguardo grato al fratello. Il suo intervento parve essere esattamente ciò di cui Steve aveva bisogno per convincersi. Annuendo iniziò a camminare e il gruppo si lascio la distruzione alle spalle. Tony chiese a Loki di raccontargli una storia e Bruce mugugnò un assenso nel dormiveglia.   
Con un sospiro il ragazzo inizió a raccontare ancora una volta: «Più di mille migliaglia di cicli fa...»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come promesso si entra nell'azione. 3330 parole di azione, per la precisione.  
> Ora che la storia ha preso il via vero e proprio e la trama ha cominciato a delinearsi le cose si faranno interessanti, lo prometto! Quindi rimanere sintonizzati per sapere che cosa succederà adesso!  
> La prossima settimana esce Endgame e io sono in hype assurdo, che per voi significa doppia pubblicazione! Mercoledí e Venerdí, per celebrare l'uscita del film in Europa prima e in America poi. Emozionati?  
> Ci vediamo nei commenti, o mal che vada, la settimana prossima!


	3. I tre fratelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki racconta ai bambini la loro favola preferita. Sicuri che si tratti solo di una storia? E soprattutto è davvero adatta a dei bambini?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tornando alla storia, se notate errori o distrazioni, problemi di continuità narrativa o verbale, o qualsiasi altra cosa fatemelo notare in modo che possa correggerli! E a tal riguardo vi ricordo che ho ancora bisogno di una Beta Reader. Chiunque pensa di essere adatto al ruolo si faccia avanti, basta avere tanta pazienza e una buona conoscenza della lingua e grammatica italiana.

  


«Piú di mille migliaglia di cicli fa, in un tempo così remoto che se ne è persa la memoria, il suolo dei nove regni era calcato da miti e leggende. Creature fantastiche e potenti regnavano e si scontravano tra i rami dell'Yggdrasil per domini e vittorie di cui a lungo si è persa memoria.  
In quel tempo che gli antenati stessi avevano dimenticato nelle nebbie del passato nacquero in tre.  
Una bambina con i capelli scuri come le acque più profonde di Jotunheim e gli occhi brucianti delle fiamme di Muspellheim.  
Un bambino pasciuto e forte, con il cielo negli occhi e l'oro della corona in testa, le braccia tornite come colonne sacre e le gambe robuste come alberi secolari.  
Un fratello sottile e delicato come la rugiada del mattino, un giunco che danzava nel vento con grazia e innocenza, la cui mente arguta comprendeva con padronanza le piu a lungo taciute lezioni dell'Yggdrasil.  
Nei secoli avvenire le voci si sparsero in ogni ramo e molti piedi si alzarono dal loro luogo per portare omaggio ai figli. Fu allora che gli occhi delle genti si aprirono e in molti iniziarono a vedere.  
La bambina cresceva in possenza e altezza, enorme più di ogni altro figlio e dimostro d'essere ció che voleva essere.  
Il bambino divenne uomo, un guerrerio più piccolo, ma non meno potente della fu bambina, e in grado di tenerle testa.  
Il fratello non crebbe quando la prima figlia, ne si edificó come il guerriero. Ma la sua mente crebbe in pensiero e arti, sdegnando la battaglia e la potenza e il dominio.  
Nonostante le opere che compirono arrivó il giorno in cui i figli dell'Yggdrasil incontrarono la Morte. Ad anch'ella erano giunte le voci e i racconti e si era levata per portare i suoi omaggi. Attonita posò il suo sguardo sui figli e con stupore gli sfuggirono le parole che pronunció quel giorno, concesse un dono ad ogniuno come atto di riverenza per ció che erano riusciti a compiere in vita.  
La bambina sapeva che la sua vita sarebbe stata più lunga di quella del fu bambino e del fratello, esattamente come li aveva da molte epoche sorpassati in statura e potenza, chiese quindi un modo per potersi nascondere dallo sguardo della morte quando il suo tempo fosse arrivato. Ella gli concesse il dono di diventare tutto ciò che desiderava in ogni dove e la chiamò Ymir.»  


_«Ma non ha senso! Gli aveva chiesto di potersi nascondere!»_  
_«Cambiare aspetto é il modo migliore di nascondersi perché cosi nessuno sa piú cosa cercare! Ora stai zitto, voglio sentire la storia!»_  


«Il guerriero aveva ascoltato il dono, ma non lo aveva compreso, pertanto decise che se la morte non poteva prendere la bambina allora non avrebbe preso nemmeno lui o i suoi discendenti. Osservó Ymir seduta ai piedi dell'albero da cui tutti loro si erano sfamati in gioventú e chiese dunque un modo per vivere altrettanto, perché l'albero era li da prima di loro ed era certo che avrebbe continuato ad esserci anche dopo.  
La morte afferrò quindi una mela dall'albero affianco e prese uno dei capelli del guerriero, e avvolse la mela con il capello del guerriero e gli disse di mangiare la mela d'oro perchè i suoi giorni fossero lunghi come quelli dell'albero di mele. E il guerriero mangió il frutto e sentendo la vita scorrere in lui si definì un dio.  
Il fratello non chiese di nascondersi allo sguardo della morte, né di poterle sfuggire. Chiese tutto il potere. E la morte gli donò il potere della terra e dell'aria, del fuoco e dei ghiacci, dell'acqua e dei cieli, di tutta l'Yggradisil stessa e gli permise l'accesso a tutta la conoscenza che ella possedeva e lo nominò custode d'essa. E il fratello accetto il dono e si fece protettore di esso.  
Allora la Morte si scostó dal sentiero e li lasciò andare ogniuno per la propria strada.  
Venne dunque il giorno in cui Ymir ebbe una progenie e per nasconderla agli occhi della morte li costrinse a diventare come la loro stessa terra perchè scrutandola non si vedesse la differenza tra essi e il suolo.  
Nacquero così gli Jǫtnar e i figli di Muspell.  
Ma la Morte era stata viglile e attenta, per questo quando, esausta, Ymir fece cadere il travestimento da essa rivelando la sua natura la Morte arrivo e la prese con sé.»  


_«É morta?»_  
_«Shh!!»_  


«Il guerriero venne a sapere della morte di Ymir e della esistenza di una progenie e la cercò per porvi fine, ma essi trovarono l'albero di mele e lo tagliarono.  
Il guerriero cominciò ad invecchiare e abbandonó la missione per tornare a casa e piantò i semi rimasti, allorchè resosi conto che l'albero non sarebbe cresciuto abbastanza in fretta da prevenire la sua morte, generò una discendenza e la istruì sull'albero e sulla storia dietro esso.  
Nacquero cosi gli Æsir, gli dei.  
E quando il guerriero morì i suoi figli continuarono a mangiare i frutti dell'albero e a cercare la progenie di Ymir per vendicare la morte del padre raccolto dalla Morte.»  


_«In tutto questo: perché cazzo ha ammazzato i suoi nipoti?»_  
_«Linguaggio!»_  
_«Ha avuto paura, dei nipoti che giá alla nascita sono piu grandi e forti di te e che possono controllare il giacchio e il fuoco sono pericolosi.»_  
_«Quindi li ha uccisi perché erano diversi?»_  
_«Forse dovremmo cambiare favola, non mi sembra un gran racconto per i bambini»_  
_«Ehy! A me piace! Si da il caso che questi bambini sono abbastanza intelligenti da apprezzare la favole!_ _Continua!»_  


  


«Il fratello osservò con tristezza la devastazione che generazione dopo generazione corrompeva l'Yggdrasill e quando ebbe una figlia la dono agli _Æsir_ perchè, per il legame di sangue che li univa, il resto della sua progenie fosse al sicuro e potesse placare la sete di vendetta dei guerrieri.  
Prese poi il suo primo figlio e lo donò agli Jǫtnar in matrimonio perché per mezzo d'esso i suoi discendenti avessero l'autorità di poter placare la rabbia dei giganti.  
Nacquero così dagli Álfar i Vanir e i Dokkalfar.  
Vedendo che nulla funzionava e che il sangue continuava a gocciolare dai rami dell'Yggdrasil, inzuppando le sue radici nella vita recisa dei suoi popoli, il fratello gli voltò le spalle e andò incontro alla Morte come a una vecchia amica, stanco e sazio di giorni.   


  


_«Siamo tutti d'accordo che é un suicidio e che le favole per bambini non dovrebbero contenere un suicidio?»_  
_«Come cercavo di ripetervi prima: non é una favola. Anche se nostra madre c'è la raccontava la sera prima di metterci a letto»_  
_«E gli effetti sono più che evidenti su voi due»_  
_«Silenzio!»_  
_«Continuo a pensare che non sia una storia per bambini...»_  


«Resisi conto degli errori dei loro antenati, figli e figlie di tutti i regni rinunciarono ai loro doni e si allontanarono dai loro fratelli. Sdegnarono potere e gloria e divinità per ridursi a meri mortali la cui vita è più breve di un soffio. E si ritirarono su Midgard, lontani dalle loro origini, e giurarono un patto: di non guardarsi indietro e non tornare a ciò da cui si erano allontanati.  
Nacquero così gli umani, coloro che rinunciarono a tutto per attendere il proprio giorno con aspettazione.»  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che dovevo pubblicare ieri, ma sono andata a vedere Endgame (niente spoiler tranquilli). Sono emotivamente distrutta. Ho passato la notte a piangere nel letto senza riuscire a chiudere occhio. Il mio cervello é in lockdown totale e si rifiuta di accettare il film.   
> Ovviamente se non avete ancora i biglietti: cosa aspettate? Correte a comprarli e rovinatevi la vita come me perchè ne vale la pena (credo)!
> 
> Tornando alla storia questo capitolo puó essere risultato un po' pesante, lo so, soprattutto per il linguaggio un po' ""antico"", ma spero di essere stata nonostante tutto abbastanza chiara; sulla destra si trova la narrazione della nascita dei popoli dei nove regni, ovviamente la storia é moooolto piú complessa e chissá che prima o poi non scriva qualcosa a parte a tal riguardo. A sinistra invece si trovano gli ascoltatori che, ovviamente, interrompono il racconto per fare osservazioni personali e commenti.
> 
> Col prossimo capitolo (domani o dopodomani) ritorneremo in tempi piu moderni.


	4. Niflheimr - parte prima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nostri protagonisti si riuniscono e, fatto il punto della situazione, decidono cosa fare. Divisi in tre gruppi si fanno coraggio per affrontare la prima giornata dopo "l'incidente".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se notate errori o distrazioni, problemi di continuità narrativa o verbale, o qualsiasi altra cosa fatemelo notare in modo che possa correggerli! E a tal riguardo vi ricordo che ho ancora bisogno di una Beta Reader. Chiunque pensa di essere adatto al ruolo si faccia avanti, basta avere tanta pazienza e una buona conoscenza della lingua e grammatica italiana.  
> Ci vediamo nei commenti o, se va male, la settimana prossima!

  


Non sapeva chi dei due avesse avuto l'idea, fatto sta che adesso si trovavano seduti su una delle panchine del parco. L'aria fredda era in netto contrasto con la luce calda dovuta alle fiamme che illuminava il cielo sopra i palazzi. Da dove erano seduti le lingue di fuoco non si vedevano più e probabilmente i pompieri erano già intervenuti per spegnere l'incendio, ma non gli interessava.  
Aveva perso casa un'altra volta.  
Tirò le gambe contro il petto rannicchiandosi sulla panchina, un braccio avvolto intorno alle spalle di Natasha che gli si era accoccolata addosso.  
Tremavano, ma non per il freddo.  
Era tutto così surreale, ovattato. Non poteva fare finta che non fosse successo niente, perchè era accaduto e non si tornava indietro, ma accettarlo era difficile.  
Il silenzio intorno a loro era una coltre rotta solamente da qualche clacson solitario o dalle occasionali sirene dei mezzi che passavano per andare la.  
A casa.  
Una casa che ora non esisteva più.  
Si accoccolarono più strettamente sulla panchina, il rumore di diversi passi sulla ghiaia che componeva i vialetti del parco ad annunciare l'arrivo degli altri.  
Sollevò lo sguardo ed era una scena così estranea e familiare al contempo che lo lasciò stranito: c'erano tutti. Thor con in braccio un esausto Tony, che però non aveva intenzione di addormentarsi, come sempre. Loki appiccicato al fratello come se da esso dipendesse la propria vita, Bruce dormiente tra le sue braccia. Steve e Bucky l'uno accanto all'altro, gli sguardi determinati sui volti, pronti a sostenersi qualsiasi cosa sarebbe accaduta. Natasha al suo fianco si scrollò il braccio dalle spalle e si alzò in piedi: «Ce ne avete messo di tempo!»  
Thor sbuffò una risata contagiosa e in pochi secondi tutti stavano sorridendo.  
Potevano farcela.  
Perchè erano insieme.  
Potevano farcela.  


Rimasero lì, in quel parco, su quella panchina tutta la notte, in uno stato di dormiveglia catatonica ad occhi aperti.  
Tony, crollato addormentato dopo pochi minuuti dalla riunificazione, era steso insieme a Bruce sulle gambe di Steve, Natasha e Thor che si erano accaparati la panchina. Il cielo verso est aveva appena iniziato a schiarirsi per far posto all'alba e le coperte arancioni che i due bambini si era portati dietro fino a quel momento erano state avvolte strettamente intorno a loro per proteggerli nelle ore più fredde della notte.  
Clint, seduto sullo schienale, si abbassò poggiando la testa tra i capelli di Natasha, godendosi la tranquillità di quel momento.  
Era una rinascita. Un momento quasi catartico.  
Avevano perso tutto, ma non se stessi.  
Loro erano ancora insieme.  
Loki e Bucky, entrambi per terra, si trovavano ai due estremi della panchina: uno a gambe incrociate accanto al fratello, l'altro semisdraiato con la testa sulle ginocchia dell'amico.  
«Nei film quando la gente guarda l'alba é tutta felice ed emozionata. Io sto gelando.»  
«Almeno tu non sei seduto sul ciottolato che ti massacra le gambe, Clint!»  
«Tsk, sono abbastanza certo che un paio di sassoloni mi siano finiti su per il culo»  
«Fine come sempre, Bucky» borbottò Steve mentre il moro si muoveva per trovare una posizione più comoda.  
«Di solito i sassi non sono un problema se si é seduti su un bel prato verde»  
«O sul cofano di una macchina anni '50»  
«Il sole che sorge, due piccioncini seduti insieme, non é un momento romantico? Vuoi che ti dia un bacino, Steve?» Il ragazzo sbuffò in risposta alzando lo sguardo al cielo  
«Ehy piccioncini! Vedete di non farvi beccare per atti osceni in luogo pubblico, ci sono i cespugli dietro cui nascondersi»  
«Ha, ha, ha» Bucky fece verso alla risata del ragazzo «Molto divertente Clint, ma non sono io quello avvolto come una piovra intorno a un certo qualcuno»  
Il ragazzo borbottò qualcosa sulla linea di _"la sto solo tenendo al caldo, idiota"_ tornando a nascondere la faccia tra i capelli rossi.  
«Quest'alba sembra durare un'eternità!»  
«Calma, fratello»  
Loki scrollò le spalle alzandosi da terra per sgranchirsi collo e schiena  
«Sono calmo, era una semplice affermazione»  
Thor sbuffò una risata vibrante che rimase soffocata nel petto  
«Non capisco perchè nei film diano tutta questa importanza all'alba! Davvero, tra il freddo, l'umido che si attacca alla pelle e ai vestiti e i primi raggi del sole che ti bruciano la retina è più qualcosa da evitare che da aspettare»  
«Idiota...» Clint non voleva sapere con quale tecnica di contorsionismo Natasha riuscì a rifilargli un coppino dopo averlo rimbrottato.  
«Quindi che si fa?»  
«Pensavo che noi tre» l'indice indicò in sequenza Bucky e i due biondi «Dovremmo andare a lavoro»  
«Ottima idea, Steve! Non dobbiamo lasciarci scoraggiare da queste avversità!»  
«E soprattutto se non ci presentiamo ci licenziano in tronco, non possiamo permetterci di perdere il lavoro» _non adesso_ , aggiunse silenziosamente  
«Il resto di noi cercherà un posto dove stare»  
«Ammesso che non vi piaccia l'idea di vedere un'altra alba domani»  
«Passo, cagherò pietre per i prossimi tre giorni» scherzò alzandosi da terra e spazzolandosi i pantaloni  
«Esperienza fantastica, sentiti libero di condividere i dettagli con noi, Bucky»  


Durante la discussione avevano iniziato ad alzarsi e adesso erano tutti e sei in piedi a formare un cerchio sbilenco in mezzo al vialetto.  
«Loki potrebbe stare con Bruce e Tony, io e Clint inizieremmo a cercare un uovo posto anche subito»  
L'adolescente fece una smorfia girandosi verso Thor  
«Nei, ég kem með...»  
Natasha perse velocemente il senso del discorso sebbene fosse abbastanza evidente che Loki fosse in disaccordo con qualcosa che aveva detto.  
Doveva davvero trovare un modo per farsi dire che lingua parlavano e magari impararla, non le piaceva rimanere all'oscuro delle cose.  
Le parole dure e raspate dal fondo della gola si legavano come una catena uscendo dalle labbra dei due fratelli in una melodia quasi ipnotica nonostante si trattasse palesemente di una discussione.  
Il viso di Thor si scurì velocemente prima di addolcirsi, il moro scosse la testa e sbuffo.  


Steve accennò una scusa spostandosi dietro la panchina per lasciare il vialetto libero ai primi visitatori del parco. Un'uomo sulla quarantina passò davanti a loro scoccandogli un'occhiata neutra prima di continuare la sua corsa.  


Il viso di Thor si indurì di colpo e il suo tono di voce scese di qualche ottava mandando un brivido istintivo giù per la spina dorsale dei presenti, una donna decise preventivamente di cambiare il suo percorso di jogging, ma nessuno ci fece caso. Contrariamente a tutti Loki fece un passo avanti sciogliendo le braccia incrociate al petto e lasciandole ricadere lungo i fianchi.  
«Róaðu þig, þeir eru hræddir við þig!» la voca secca e tagliente contrastava con la postura improvvisamente arrendevole che aveva adottato, ma parve avere effetto. Thor sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli e lasciando ricadere le spalle.  
La parte peggiore della discussione parve passare e dopo un paio di minuti i due fratelli parvero trovare un accordo, Loki annuii rassegnato e Thor tornò a rivolgersi al gruppo con un sorriso.  
«Quindi è deciso! Io, Steve e Bucky continueremo con i nostri impieghi. Clint e Natasha penseranno al nuovo alloggio, mentre mio fratello si occuperà dei bambini»  
Un giro veloce di assensi diede la conferma definitiva prima che Bucky ponesse una nuova domanda:  
«Questa sera come ci troviamo?»  
«Qui? Non vedo molte altre alternative, ci stiamo dividendo e non abbiamo modo di contattarci a vicenda»  
«Motivo per cui dovremmo metterci d'accordo prima. Non possiamo continuare a contare sulla fortuna»  


Il ricordo della notte appena passata scivolo gelido come una carezza nelle menti di tutti, potevano fare finta che andasse tutto bene, ma non era così.  


«Penso che trovarci qui sia una buona idea. I bambini» disse indicando Loki, Bruce e Tony sulla panchina «non daranno nell'occhio e nessuno farà domande scomode»  
Come a dimostrazione delle parole di Natasha i non più sporadici corridori gli passarano accanto senza nemmeno notarli, ogni tanto qualcuno li degnava di occhiata superficiale tanto per assicurarsi che non intralciassero il percorso prima di superarli.  
«Siamo tutti d'accordo quindi»  
«Altri punti da sollevare? Dichiaro l'assemblea sciolta!»  
E con le parole di Clint la panchina si riempi di nuovo.  
«Bucky...» il ragazzo stravaccato accanto ai bambini sollevo le mani in segno di resa  
«Il mio turno comincia alle nove e saranno appena le sette. Rilassati Steve»  
Il biondo annuii mentre l'amico si sistemava Tony addosso perchè fosse più confortevole, il bambino nascose istintivamente il viso sulla spalla per continuare a dormire nonostante le prime luci.  
«Io devo andare, vuoi che ti accompagni per la tua strada, Steve?»  
«Non è necessario»  
Thor annuii, si abbassò per raggiungere l'altezza di Loki e prese il fratello per la nuca, gli sussurrò un paio di parole per poi alzarsi e con un ultimo sorriso avviarsi per la sua strada.  


«Navajo?»  
«Ci provi ancora?»  
Scrollò le spalle e Clint che si era appoggiato a lei sonnicchiando si sveglio di soprassalto  
«Ehy! Natasha!» la ragazza sollevò un sopracciglio in sua direzione e lui borbottando si allontanò di qualche passo per esprimere il suo sdegno.  
«Arrabbiato perchè sei stato rifiutato ancora una volta? Ugh»  
Bucky incassò con un ghigno il pugno sul braccio.  
Che Clint e Natasha non stessero insieme e la loro si trattasse di una relazione puramente platonica lo sapevano tutti, non per niente quando li avevano incontrati la prima parola che si era stampata nella mente di tutti era " _fratelli_ ". Non che questo impedisse a chiunque, soprattutto a Bucky, di fare battute sull'argomento. Più che adeguatamente ricambiate da Clint con insinuazioni sulla relazione che c'era tra lui e Steve. Puramente platonica e di fratellanza.  
«Clint, продовольствие»  
Sollevando gli occhi al cielo, ma senza obiettare il ragazzo si avviò lungo il percorso per uscire dal parco, una mano sollevata in segno di saluto. Con un cenno deciso del capo Natasha lo seguì.  
«Vento gelido dalla Madre Russia! Spasiba!» li salutò con un accento fintissimo il più grande.  


Chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale. Loki accarezzò distrattamente i capelli di Bruce appoggiato sulle sue ginocchia.  
L'alba era finita già da un po', il sole non era ancora abbastanza alto da scaldare l'aria, ma abbastanza luminoso da poter essere considerato definitivamente giorno. Le macchine in strada avevano già iniziato a formare i primi ingorghi di clacson e agli sportivi mattutini avevano iniziato ad alternarsi studenti, uomini e donne pronti ad andare a lavoro, qualche famiglia e disperato come loro. I bambini dormivano ancora, ma non avrebbero avuto questo lusso ancora a lungo.  
«Dovresti andare a pulirti la faccia»  
Bucky aprì un occhio appena per guardarlo prima di tornare a riposare.  
«Di cosa stavate parlando?» frase lasciava sottointeso molto, ma non ci voleva un genio per capire a cosa si riferisse: _tu e Thor, prima_.  
«È importante?»  
«Non l'ho mai visto così» _è_ _importante e voglio sapere di più._  
Loki sorrise amaramente «Non hai visto molto di mio fratello»  
«Non è la prima volta, mh?» _succede spesso? Sapevi come reagire._  
«Succedeva spesso, sì» rispose alla domanda silenziosa sottolineando il passato. Era più che sicuro che l'altro avrebbe capito. Thor poteva aver avuto un momento in cui si era fatto sopraffare dalle emozioni, era nel suo carattere da quando era bambino e più volte mamma gli aveva raccomandato di tenersi sotto controllo. La situazione, però, finiva puntualmente con il biondo che scoppiava e Loki che lo calmava.  
Stettero in silenzio per un po' prima che Bucky aprisse gli occhi e si sgranchisse il collo e le spalle  
«Thor è un bravo ragazzo» affermò dal nulla lanciando un'occhiata a Bruce e non poteva che essere d'accordo, ma la possibilità che ci fosse una domanda silenziosa anche stavolta gli impedì di stare zitto.  
Sospirò: «Non è pericoloso, nè violento. Non avrebbe mai fatto nulla, sono solo tante parole»  
Bucky annuii allontanadosi dallo schienale. Si sistemò Tony tra le braccia avvolgendolo meglio nella coperta  
«A volte le parole distruggono più di tutto il resto»  
E questa volta Loki non poteva dissentire.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E la prima notte é passata. I nostri si godono l'alba ed insieme ad essa arrivano i problemi. Già da adesso si può notare che qualcosa non va, proprio no. Non vedo l'ora di scoprire le vostre teorie ed intuizioni, ma non temete che nel prossimo capitolo scopriremo quelle di qualcun'altro.
> 
> Per chi fosse interessato alla traduzione delle frasi prima un paio di spiegazioni. Ovviamente Thor e Loki parlano antico norse, ma visto che io non lo conosco ho optato per l'islandese, che tra le varie lingue nordiche è quella che si è conservata maggiormente nel corso della storia con il minor numero di cambiamenti o modifiche. Natasha parla russo, Clint no, ma hanno passato insieme abbastanza tempo perchè il ragazzo sappia riconoscere alcune parole semplici. Passando alla traduzione vera e propria:  
> Loki: «Nei, ég kem með...» significa «No, verrò con te...»  
> Loki: «Róaðu þig, þeir eru hræddir við þig!» significa «Calmati, hanno paura di te!»  
> Natasha: «Clint, продовольствие» significa «Clint, cibo»


	5. Niflheimr - parte seconda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo lasciato Loki, Tony e Bruce al parco. Come passeranno la prima giornata dopo "l'incidente"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione!  
> Nella mia mente baby-Tony é un bimbo al limite dell'iperattivo, soprattutto per quanto riguarda la parte mentale più che quella fisica. La sua mente lavora costantemente su più "livelli" e un modo che Tony ha trovato per isolare solo i pensieri importanti é quello della semplificazione: ridurre ai minimi termini ogni pensiero eliminando tutti quei livelli che ricoprono ruoli che si sovrappongono; un po' come nella matematica si eliminano i fattori opposti per semplificare un'equazione.   
> Ovviamente non sono né una psicologa, né una psicoanalista. Non lavoro con bambini iperattivi e non ho mai conosciuto persone veramente iperattive con un disturbo ADHD diagnosticato, quindi tutta la mia conoscenza deriva da internet, wikipedia, blog e qualche articolo medico.   
> In maniera simile i protagonisti di questa storia non hanno mai portato Tony da uno psicologo, nè hanno frequentato i circoli di studio necessari a diagnosticare un simile disturbo mentale. Ci tenevo a fare questa precisazione perché al giorno d'oggi la questione delle malattie psichiche e dei disturbi comportamentali é sempre piú qualcosa di sottovalutato, preso sotto gamba e considerato semplice quando in realtà non lo é. Tony ha una mente sveglia e veloce, costantemente attiva, ma il suo scopo nella storia non é quello di impersonare un disturbo mentale che io non conosco e non sono qualificata a trattare.  
> Detto questo se qualcuno avesse maggiori informazioni a tal riguardo, o consigli su come Tony dovrebbe comportarsi in certe situazioni o relazionarsi con un simile disturbo é più che incoraggiato a dirmelo, il vostro aiuto é sempre ben accetto.

  


Quando Tony si svegliò la testa gli girava, sentiva freddo fin dentro alle ossa e in generale non stava bene.   
Per niente.  
Si rannicchiò avvolgendosi meglio nella coperta, il pavimento era duro e se avesse avuto la forza di parlare avrebbe urlato a chiunque fosse di togliergli le braccia da sotto il corpo perchè dormire in quel modo gli stava distruggendo la schiena. Mugugnò qualcosa nella spranza che tutto passasse e qualcuno lo riportasse sul materasso.  
Una mano fredda gli toccò lo fronte mormorando qualcosa e come se qualcuno avesse acceso un interruttore la sua mente inizio ad ascoltare. Sentiva delle voci parlare, ma non erano familiari, i clacson delle macchine e il rombare del traffico, uno scricchiolio continuo e decisamente troppa confusione.  
Aprì gli occhi richiudendoli di scatto, decisamente troppa luce.  
Provò ad aprirli, questa volta più lentamente e uno per volta. La prima cosa che mise a fuoco fu del verde. Un verde lucido che in casa non c'era da nessuna parte. Ed era decisamente troppo vicino alla sua faccia. Si alzò sbattendo le palpebre e il verde rimase trasformandosi, però, in quello slavato dell'erba appena uscita dall'inverno, i suoni acquistarono un senso così come gli odori e il fatto che non stava dormendo sul materasso. Tanto meno in camera.  
Non era nemmeno in casa!  


«Tony?»  


Il bambino si girò. Accanto a lui Loki lo fissava preoccupato e lui sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte ancora: Loki non era mai preoccupato.  


«Tony, ti senti bene?»  


Il ragazzo sollevò Bruce dalle gambe adagiandolo sulla panchina affianco a lui e _oh_ , c'era anche Bruce, che però dormiva ancora.  
Peccato, ma non strano.  
Bruce si svegliava sempre più tardi di lui, diceva che aveva bisogno di dormire e odiava alzarsi. Sorrise pensando alla faccia che avrebbe fatto quando si fosse svegliato. Magari poteva svegliarlo lui stesso e potevano andare a giocare. Aveva giusto in mente un paio di domande riguardo il libro di matetatica che-  
Una mano sulla spalla lo riportò alla realtà e tornò a concentrarsi su Loki.  
Il ragazzo sbuffò ripetendo la domanda: «Stai bene?»  
Corrucciò la fronte: «Sì, sì, sto bene»  
Loki annuii e lui si strinse meglio nella coperta notanto per la prima volta che c'era silenzio.  
No, no, non fuori. Dentro, nella sua testa.  
Oddio, dire che c'era silenzio forse era un po' esagerato, ma c'era sicuro meno confusione del solito. Come se qualcuno avesse spento un paio dei canali che di solito funzionavano in perpetuo come sottofondo nella sua mente.  
Era... _strano_.  
Non c'era altro modo per definirlo se non strano. Non ci era abituato.  
Si guardò meglio intorno, erano nel parco vicino casa. Trattenne il respiro mentre, come al solito, la sua mente venne sommersa di domande;  


_Perchè non erano a casa?_  


Ci sono tanti motivi,  
ma tu sai perché  


_Perchè erano usciti?_  


Lo sai perchè  


_Per andare dove?_  


Al parco, erano al parco  


_Perché erano proprio il parco?_  


È sicuro  
Conoscete bene la zona  


_Dovevano andare da qualche altra parte?_  


No  


Vi sentite protetti qui  


Sì  


_Perchè li avevano lasciati al parco?_  


_Dove erano gli altri?_  


_A lavoro?_  


Probabilmente a lavoro  


_Perchè c'erano solo Loki e Bruce?_  


I bambini sono un peso  


No  


_Non è sempre Loki che si occupa di voi_?  


_Dov'erano Natasha e Clint?_  


_Clint era a lavoro?_  


_Perchè avevano deciso di lasciarli proprio con Loki?_  


_Che giorno era?_  


Lunedì no  
Martedì no  


_Dov'erano Thor, Steve e Bucky?_  


Giovedì era ieri  


_Quando tornavano?_  


I conti non tornavano  
Mercoledì aveva studiato  
aritmetica base con Bruce e Loki,  
no  


_Venerdì?_  


Era Venerdì,  


l Venerdì lavoravano  


_Arancione, non avevano coperte arancioni a casa, dove le avevano prese?_  


Lo sai  


Lo sai  


Lo sai  


_Perchè arancioni?_  


Lo sai  
Lo sai  
Lo sai  


Perchè ne avevano due?  


Lo sai, lo sai, lo sai  


_Perchè Loki non l'aveva?_  


Lui stava bene  


_Cosa diceva quel reportage_  
_in televisione?_  


_Perchè non avevano usato le solite coperte?_  


Ce l'aveva sulla punta della lingua  


_Perchè dormire al parco su una panchina?_  


Non era un reportage.  
Era un documentario  


_Perchè una panchina?_  


_Perchè Loki era preoccupato?_  


Loki non si preoccupa.  
Mai.  


_Riguardava un'alluvione a New York?_  


No, no, no, no  
no, no, no  
Era New...  


_Perchè chiedergli se stava bene?_  


New Orleans?  


La gente che camminava per strada  
I pompieri che allungavano le coperte  
Erano arancioni anche quelle  


_Non aveva senso,_  
_perchè non dormire in casa?_  


_Era_  
Febbraio!   


  


Lasciò andare il respiro con uno sbuffo mettendo le domande in sottofondo e si concentro sulla domanda finale, la più importante, quella la cui risposta racchiudeva al suo interno anche le risposte alle altre domande. Era facile, come semplificare un'equazione fino a ridurla ai minimi termini:  
_Dovevano andare da qualche altra parte?_  
_Perchè erano al parco?_  
_Dove erano gli altri?_  
_Dove avevano preso le coperte arancioni?_  


Sbattè le palpebre sorridendo alla riuscita dell'impresa:  
«Perchè noi tre abbiamo passato la notte al parco?»  
Loki corrucciò la fronte dandogli uno sguardo indecifrabile e Tony senti la risposta arrampicarsi come un'onda su una scogliera nella propria mente. E quando le intuizioni si trasformarono in parole per una risposta completa alla domanda fu come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco.  


_Non che avesse mai ricevuto un pugno nello stomaco comunque_  
D _oveva chiedere a Clint se_ -  


«Tony?»  
La mano sulla spalla di nuovo zittì in parte la sua mente attirando la sua attenzione.  
«Sto bene, ho ricordato, io...»  
«Va bene, calmati. Fai un respiro profondo»  
Tony eseguì, l'aria gli riempì i polmoni e poi tornò fuori una volta.  
Due volte.  
Tre volte.  


«Bravo, così»  
«È stata-»  
«Non ci provare!»  
Aprì gli occhi di scatto preso in contropiede dalla rabbia nella voce di Loki  
«Soni stato chiaro, moccioso? Non. Ci. Provare» spuntò ogni parola tra i denti stretti, la mano sulla sua spalla non più confortante, ma una morsa che gli impediva di andarsene, sia fisicamente che mentalmente «I sensi di colpa sono dei bastardi e una volta che ti prendono non ti abbandoneranno mai più. È colpa tua? Forse, non lo so e non lo sapremo mai e sai perchè?»  
Scosse la testa, le lacrime che scendevano dagli occhi, Loki preso dalla foga del discorso aveva preso a scrollarlo per le spalle  
«Perchè ogni possibile prova per deciderlo è andata a fuoco e ora è cenere»  
Si aggrappò alle braccia del ragazzo scoppiando a piangere sul suo petto. E quando qualcuno si avvicinò preoccupato Loki lo mandò via con un occhiataccia e un cenno del capo.  
Non seppe di preciso dopo quanto, ma le lacrime avevano lasciato il posto ai singhiozzi secchi quando una terza mano, oltre a quella tra i suoi capelli e quella alla base del collo, si aggiunse accarezzandogli la schiena.  
Era decisamente più piccola e Tony non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di sollevare la testa per avere la certezza che fosse Bruce, bastò la voce  
«Non è colpa tua, non sappiamo neanche per certo se sia stato il fornello a dare inizio a tutto»  
«Cos'altro potrebbe essere stato?»  


_Un fulmine, un accendino,_  


_Bucky fuma ancora?_  


_un cavo scoperto-_  


«Un sacco di cose, non lo sapremo mai e non importa. Fa differenza?»  
«Sì!» rispose di getto.  
Bruce gli rifilò uno sguardo triste e aprì la bocca per contraddirlo  
«Davvero?» si girò verso Loki. lo sguardo era serio, tremendamente serio, come quando gli spiegava di cose importanti e da grandi che nessun'altro pensava capisse. «Pensi davvero che ci sarebbe qualche differenza se l'incendio è stato appiccato da un cortocircuito della batteria del fornello o da un filo scoperto che ha preso troppa acqua negli anni? O stai contraddicendo Bruce solo per amore egoistico di venire consolato?»  
Si morse un labbro abbassando lo sguardo, razionalmente parlando sapeva che non faceva davvero nessuna differenza eppure...  
«Perchè non ce ne è bisogno. Ti consolerei comunque anche se tu non lo volessi, sono il tuo Brucie bear infondo, no?»  
Tony non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso all'espressione imparazzata del bambino e lasciò le gambe di Loki per abbracciarlo  
«Non so se è colpa mia o no, ma mi sento responsabile» mormorò, la voce soffocata dalla maglietta dell'altro bambino. Il sospiro del ragazzo più grande sulla panchina lo fece girare nell'abbraccio  
«Ti avevi avvertito Tony, i sensi di colpa sono una brutta bestia, peggio dei Bilgesnipe!»  
«Bighesnipe?»  
«Bilgesnipe» lo corresse «Sono delle bestie enormi e spaventose che vivono nel fondo delle foreste inabitate di...»  
I due bambini gli tagliarono il fiato arrampicandosi sulla panchina, pronti per sentire il nuovo racconto e Loki si congratulò con se stesso per essere riuscito a evitare una crisi esistenziale a entrambi.  


_«Senti, sei sicuro di riuscire a gestirli entrambi quando si sveglieranno?»_  
_«Mh? Chi è che si occupa di loro quando siete tutti fuori casa?»_  
_«Lo so, lo so, quello che intendo è che stavolta è diverso. Sono due bambini e pobabilmente saranno traumatizzati da quello che è successo. potrebbero scoppiare a piangere, urlare, provare a tornare indietro o dio solo sa cos'altro. Sono due bambini traumatizzati e_ incredibilmente intelligenti _»_ __  
«Appunto, sono intelligenti.  
_Non ti preoccupare Bucky, posso gestire la situazione»_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bambini tornano in scena! O meglio, Tony torna in scena. Bruce é troppo timido per avere un capitolo stand-alone. Per ora.  
> So che Loki fa schifo a consolare ma, ehy!, almeno ci prova no?  
> Questo capitolo è più corto del solito, ma descrivere il pensiero di Tony non è stato per nulla semplice, spero di essere riuscita a rendere l'idea in maniera comprensibile comunque (per maggiori informazioni a riguardo leggete le note a inizio capitolo).  
> L'html di questo capitolo è stato un inferno, se ci sono problemi nell'impostazione del capitolo, o se è difficile da leggere, ditemelo che lo metto a posto.  
> Nel prossimo capitolo vedremo come se la cava il resto del gruppo. Ora vi lascio.  
> Ci vediamo nei commenti!


	6. Niflheimr - parte terza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prima giornata "Dall'Incidente" non è facile e brutti ricordi tornano a galla... ma alla fine tutti trovano un modo per andare avanti. Almeno finchè non arriva la notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo di passaggio, come tutta questa sezione della storia, ma non temete! Niflheimr è quesi finito, ancora un capitolo prima di passare al prossimo pezzo, decisamente più attivo. Inoltre ci tenevo a ringraziare la fantastica jodie_always che ha betato questo capitolo ed è un angelo! Finalmente abbiamo una Beta! Ringrazio inoltre tutti quelli che si sono offerti oltre a lei, grazie davvero, è sempre bello vedere che così tante persone hanno a cuore questa storia oltre a me e ci tengono che venga bene.
> 
> Ora un paio di approfondimenti:  
> -L' "Esercito della salvezza" è un'organizzazione internazionale religiosa (evangelica per la precisione) che ha lo scopo di diffondere il Cristianesimo e aiutare i bisognosi. È diventata famosa nel mondo proprio per il tipo di aiuti umanitari che concede ed è tra le organizzazioni più conosciute, soprattutto in America dove è presente dal 1880 (la famosa Salvation Army, andiamo so che l'avete sentita nominare/letta almeno una volta!). L'Esercito della Salvezza fa un po' di tutto; estrapolando dalla pagina wikipedia, pratica "attività che si stagliano in cinque punti principali: cura spirituale, opera sociale, campi estivi, adozioni a distanza, servizio per il ritrovamento di persone scomparse".  
> -L'Hotel Plaza è probabilmente il più famoso Hotel di New York e costa, ovviamente una follia.

La soluzione più logica e veloce sarebbe stata quella di dividersi i portare a termine ognuno il proprio compito per poi rincontrarsi al parco.   
Clint lo sapeva.  
Natasha lo sapeva.  
Ma la razionalità aveva ben poco a che fare con la decisione di rimanere insieme. Era stato qualcosa di istintivo, nessuno dei due aveva fatto domande o sollevato dubbi sull'effettiva funzionalità del piano. Avrebbero cercato insieme un posto in cui stare e se lungo il percorso fossero riusciti a racimolare anche qualcosa -denaro, cibo, vestiti, non era davvero importante _cosa_ \- sarebbe stato solo qualcosa di guadagnato.   
Si scambiarono uno sguardo complice. Qualche metro più avanti un uomo d'affari camminava parlando al telefono. Natasha fece uno sprint in avanti scontrandosi con l'uomo che inciampò e perse l'equilibrio, urlando una scusa affrettata continuò a correre come se fosse davvero in ritardo per dovunque dovesse andare. Clint si avvicinò aiutando l'uomo a rimettersi in piedi prima di continuare ognuno per la propria strada. Poco meno di duecento metri più avanti i due adolescenti si riunirono camminando uno affianco all'altro.

«Duecento, e un bel po' di scontrini e carte di credito»  
«Prendine la metà»  
Clint sollevò un sopracciglio: «Cento? Mi pare azzardato»  
«Da qualche parte dobbiamo ricominciare ad accumulare» mormorò sollevando le spalle.  
Il biondo annuì e lasciò le banconote di grosso taglio sfilandone solamente tre da venti, tre da dieci e due da cinque. Dopodiché fece cadere distrattamente il portafogli a terra lasciandolo al suo destino. Che lo ritrovasse il proprietario o qualcun altro non era importante. In ogni caso la presenza di soldi all'interno li avrebbe scaglionati dall'accusa di furto: quale borseggiatore ruba a qualcuno un portafoglio per poi lasciare la metà dei soldi dentro? Era una precauzione necessaria? Probabilmente no, ma meglio avere troppe precauzioni che nessuna e ritrovarsi con qualcuno che ti punta una pistola alla nuca.  
Si divisero il guadagno continuando a camminare lungo la strada. Prima di tornare indietro si sarebbero fermati a comprare qualcosa da mangiare.

Clint le tirò una spallata indicando con il mento la ragazza poco più che vent’enne che veniva nella loro direzione.  
«Dog-sitter?» chiese  
«Cambiamo zona. Due volte nella stessa strada è pericoloso»  
Annuì seguendola. Si infilarono in un vicolo maleodorante cambiando direzione un paio di volte.  
Uno dei tanti accordi silenziosi tra di loro -tutti loro- era l'assenza di domande.  
Natasha non avrebbe chiesto cosa ci faceva a New York un ragazzo dall'accento del Midwest, o perché non voleva avvicinarsi nemmeno di un miglio a tutto ciò che riguardasse assistenti sociali, polizia o circensi.  
Clint non avrebbe indagato sul perché Natasha era così fottutamente cauta nel non lasciare tracce dietro di sé, o sul perché parlasse russo, o su come mai la mafia russa fosse il suo uomo nero.  
Ognuno aveva i propri segreti, ma ciò non impediva le speculazioni, e Clint semplicemente adorava l'idea improbabile che Natasha fosse qualche tipo di spia di alto rango che aveva disertato il KGB ed era scappata in America.

Non poteva sapere quanto fosse vicino alla verità.

__________

Bucky sorrise alla nonnina che gli aprì la porta; tra i capelli bianchi, la gonna in flanella, la camicia bianca e la giacchetta in maglia gli venne istintivo appellarla in quel modo. La vecchietta gli mostrò il garage pieno di cianfrusaglie e, rimboccandosi le maniche, iniziò a darsi da fare. Non lo pagavano molto, appena una ventina di dollari se gli andava bene, ma poteva tenersi tutto ciò che i proprietari non volevano. E soprattutto non era rintracciabile, solo contanti, nessun contratto o ID richiesto. La sua pubblicità era soprattutto lo spargersi della voce tra vicini, familiari, amici, colleghi e per adesso aveva funzionato abbastanza bene, ma cosa ancora più importante, si era fatto conoscere. Grazie alle voci e alla pubblicità sia lui che Steve si erano creati una rete di persone che li conoscevano. Che si sarebbero accorte se fossero improvvisamente scomparsi. E questo era importante. Una persona non può scomparire se nessuno lo sa, e se non è scomparsa nessuno la cerca. Represse un brivido al pensiero paralizzante di non essere nessuno, di non avere nessuno a venirti a cercare.  
Si concentrò sul lavoro fisico sconnettendo il cervello. Finito qui sarebbe dovuto andare dal Sig. Markson infondo alla via per tagliargli l'erba. Sia lui che la Signora Part erano vecchietti vedovi e senza nipoti. Era convinto che avrebbero fatto una bella coppia insieme. Ma il Sig. Markson aspettava la sua ora per raggiungere la moglie in paradiso, mentre la Signora Part era più che soddisfatta della sua vita da rinnovata single.  
Sollevò una pila di vecchi giornali portandola fuori e posandola accanto alla pila di rifiuti. Sarebbe stata una bella sfacchinata portare tutto nel bidone dell'immondizia. Fortuna che Thor quel giorno non aveva molto da fare e aveva promesso di venirgli a dare una mano! Canticchiando si rimise all'opera lasciando i brutti pensieri dietro di se. _Era un paio di scarpe quello?_

__________

Steve si tolse i guanti di plastica gialla e tornò a mettere tutto nel mobiletto sotto il bancone. Si sgranchì spalle e schiena, afferrò la busta bianca sotto la bottiglia di scotch e uscì dalla discoteca.

Il Bi-effe era un piccolo locale infilato in un seminterrato e con una clientela abbastanza fidelizzata da permettergli di rimanere più o meno galla. Era abbastanza evidente che fosse anche la base per una serie di giri non proprio legali, ma finché non avrebbe ficcato il naso troppo a fondo poteva stare al sicuro, gli aveva garantito Luke, il barista. L'aveva conosciuto per puro caso una sera ed era stata una mezza benedizione!  
Il Venerdì, Sabato e Domenica notte Steve si piazzava al bancone o all'ingresso, seduto sulle scale, e si offriva di accompagnare a casa le ragazze che uscivano dal locale traballanti e insicure. Complici il suo aspetto da bravo ragazzo -occhi azzurri, capelli biondi, viso pulito- e la rampante criminalità di New York, molte erano disposte a pagargli i cinque dollari per farsi accompagnare a casa. All'inizio non era stato facile, ma ormai la voce si era sparsa, così come la buona reputazione di essere affidabile. Per questo quando Luke aveva iniziato a consigliarlo alle ragazze che si avvicinavano al bancone chiedendo di un taxi o, più in generale, un aiuto, gli era venuto spontaneo andare a ringraziarlo. Si sa, una cosa tira l'altra e in poco tempo era diventato un membro fisso del locale. Più spesso che no il Lunedì si ritrovava coperto di lividi e dolorante, ma da quando negli ultimi tempi aveva preso a portarsi dietro anche Thor le cose erano migliorate.

Una cosa che aveva imparato velocemente, oltre a nascondere i lividi per non far preoccupare Bucky, era che Luke odiava dover ripulire la schifezza di cocktail rovesciati e sporcizia in cui si trasformava il bancone durante la notte, e questo aveva portato a un accordo: per dieci dollari a settimana il compito ricadeva su Steve. I fine settimana si trattava di rimanere un'oretta dopo l'alba, ma in settimana doveva alzarsi e presentarsi al locale all'ora di chiusura. Quanto meno gli orari gli permettevano di essere a casa la maggior parte della giornata e quindi di occuparsi dei bambini. Certo, c'erano Natasha, Clint e in ogni caso Loki era abbastanza maturo da occuparsi dei più piccoli, ma l'idea di lasciare il tredicenne a prenderci cura di Tony e Bruce da solo lo faceva sentire in colpa.

Si fermò per fare una piccola deviazione nel supermercato nel quartiere, prese un pacco di biscotti e uno di succhi di frutta. Allungando le banconote alla cassiera scocciata sentì la solita sensazione mista di tristezza e paura del futuro - _e se quei soldi gli fossero serviti più avanti?_ \- come sempre la ignorò. Avviandosi verso il parco si ritrovò a canticchiare una vecchia canzoncina che aveva imparato all'orfanotrofio e distrattamente si chiese se anche Bucky se la ricordasse.

__________

Il racconto sui Bilgesnipe aveva fomentato i due bambini abbastanza da farli saltare giù dalla panchina e inscenare il combattimento. Bruce inscenava l'animale e Tony il valoroso guerriero venuto ad abbatterla. Ovviamente la battaglia fu più un insieme di domande tecniche su punti di forza e debolezze dei Bilgesnipe, eventuali armi da utilizzare, reazioni dell'animale, temperamento, supporto in combattimento e influenza dell'ambiente esterno che vera e propria attività fisica. Meglio così, se sudavano, rischiavano di ammalarsi.  
Ben presto i bastoni che dovevano rappresentare le spade e le corna vennero lasciati a terra a favore di un paio di pietre di gesso con cui i bambini organizzarono la strategia d'attacco sul piastrellato che delimitava la zona del parco giochi. Loki era abbastanza certo che già da un paio di minuti la situazione fosse degenerata e che qualsiasi cosa stessero discutendo ora avesse molto poco a che fare con strategia militare e Bilgesnipe.

«Ehy!»  
Con la coda dell'occhio vide Steve sedersi sulla panchina.  
«Vi siete spostati»  
«Da qui riesco a tenerli sotto controllo meglio»  
Il biondo annuì.

Loki aveva lasciato la panchina originale, un paio di decine di minuti prima quando Tony era corso verso lo scivolo asserendo che avrebbe meglio rappresentato " _il dislivello dovuto al terreno collinoso di Alfaehim_ ", a poco era servito riprenderlo sul fatto che la corretta pronuncia fosse Alfheimr.

«Colazione?» chiese il biondo allungandogli il pacco di biscotti. Infilò la mano tirandone fuori un paio e iniziando a mangiare «Hai qualche giro da fare? Posso tenerli d'occhio io»  
«Non ce n’è il bisogno, non devo andare da nessuna parte»  
Con un cenno del capo Steve tornò a guardare i bambini.

Lungo tutto il perimetro del parco giochi stavano mamme e babysitter. Un paio di loro, gli lanciarono delle occhiate prima di tornare a farsi i fatti loro sdegnate nella convinzione che i due adolescenti stessero saltando le lezioni. Non richiamarono i bambini per mangiare, più riuscivano a resistere prima del prossimo pasto, più sarebbero durati i biscotti. Sapevano che quando avrebbero avuto fame si sarebbero avvicinati per lamentarsi.  
Loki chiuse il pacchetto infilandolo nella busta e notò i succhi di frutta. Lanciò uno sguardo all'altro ragazzo che alzò le spalle.  
«Pensavo che dopo tutto quello che è successo ci meritavamo qualcosa. Tutti noi»  
«Quei soldi potevano servirci in qualche altro modo»  
Steve sbuffo al tono stizzito passandosi una mano tra i capelli e lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della panchina: «Sei pragmatico Loki. Non è necessariamente un male, non in situazioni come queste, ma ogni tanto bisogna anche fare qualcosa che non sia puramente mirato alla sopravvivenza, soprattutto...» il viso si distorse in una smorfia di tristezza, paura e senso di colpa «… soprattutto quando succedono cose come queste. Il morale già basso finisce sotto tre metri di terra in una bara! Che senso ha vivere se l'unico pensiero che hai nella tua mente è che hai perso tutto? Che l'unica cosa che ti rimane è la tua vita, ma non è nemmeno vita e non vale la pena viverla?»  
Portò i gomiti sulle ginocchia poggiando il viso tra le mani, gli occhi fissi sui due bambini che stavano ancora facendo qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo .  
«È vero, i succhi di frutta non servono per sopravvivere, basta l'acqua. Ma non è bello? Variare un po', bere qualcosa che non sia insapore, inodore, incolore, freddo e che esce da una fontanella comunale? Dare un senso a tutto questo, anche se è solo la speranza di poter bere un altro succo di frutta domani, o dopodomani, o la settimana prossima?» mormorò girandosi a guardarlo negli occhi.  
 Loki si sentì scrutato nella sua stessa anima, spogliato di ogni segreto e bugia cucitagli addosso.  
«Capisci quello che voglio dire?»  
Il suo intero corpo s’irrigidì, le labbra strette in una linea dura. Si costrinse a rilassarsi lasciando vagare lo sguardo sul parco giochi: gli adulti che sparlavano in gruppetti, i bambini che correvano e giocavano, gli alberi su cui spuntavano le prime tenere foglie di primavera.  
«Io…» esitò «Ho capito. A livello puramente intellettuale ho capito cosa stai dicendo ed ha senso, credo»  
Steve si sollevò dalle ginocchia allargando le braccia lungo lo schienale della panchina: «E a livello non intellettuale?»  
«Ho capito quello che hai detto, ma non riesco a comprenderlo. Non è... nel posto da cui vengo, da casa, siamo abituati a pensare che tutto sia sempre uguale, _statico_ , che nulla cambi mai. Se questa è la tua vita, non hai scampo, è questa! Non puoi cambiarla perché non dipende da te! I fili del tuo destino sono stati dipanati nel giorno in cui sei nato e ogni svolta nella tua vita è già scritta. Non c'è motivo per cui combattere o andare avanti perché non sei tu che decidi.»  
«È molto triste»  
Girò la testa di scatto a osservare il più grande.  
«Trovo tutto questo molto triste» Steve aveva lo sguardo perso, la testa reclinata all'indietro e una tinta di dolore nella voce «Pensare che la vita non è tua, che sei solo un burattino; nelle mani di chi? Di che cosa? Di Dio? Di un invisibile destino che non puoi controllare? È triste, non pensi?»  
Loki scrollò le spalle cercando di recuperare un po' di compostezza: «Non mi sono mai veramente fermato a rifletterci. Semplicemente è il modo in cui io e Thor siamo cresciuti» si fermò guardando Tony, la figura allegra ed energica del bambino contrastava così tanto con la memoria di appena quella mattina, di quello stesso Tony disperato «Non lo trovo triste» ed era vero. Sin dall'infanzia gli era sempre stato detto cosa sarebbe successo. Ogni svolta della sua vita scritta di fronte a lui. A volte l'aveva usata come scusa - _perché devo studiare questo se tanto so che non mi servirà mai?_ \- altre come una via di fuga - _non è colpa mia se Baldr si è fatto male! Sarebbe successo comunque! È scritto!_  
«Cosa intendi?»  
C'era una punta di curiosità nella voce di Steve, sincero interesse per un argomento che palesemente non riusciva ad afferrare.  
Sospirò scuotendo la testa : «Niente, lascia perdere»  
Il biondo si morse il labbro indeciso, ma alla fine annuì senza rompere quel silenzio denso che si era venuto a creare tra loro nonostante la confusione che li circondava.  
Stettero fermi così per un paio di minuti prima che sempre Steve riaprisse la conversazione:  
«Pensi che Natasha e Clint troveranno un posto dove stare?»  
Loki si morse l'interno della guancia, indeciso: «Qualsiasi sia la mia risposta cambierà qualcosa nel tuo pensiero?»  
«No» sospirò il ragazzo.  
Stavolta il silenzio fece appena in tempo a sfiorarli prima di essere cacciato via.  
«A volte mi chiedo perché non possiamo essere normali. Andare a mangiare dall'esercito della salvezza, chiedere aiuto alla polizia, cose così»  
«Perché non siamo normali» lasciò che l'amarezza trasparisse nella sua voce «Ma non deve essere qualcosa di negativo. Siamo arrivati fino a qui infondo»  
Steve sbuffò una risata: «Se fossi normale, non ti avrei mai conosciuto. Né a te, né a Thor, né a nessuno degli altri. Siamo stati fortunati a incontrarci dopotutto»  
Loki sorrise: «Era deciso che ci incontrassimo» scherzò «Ma infondo è stato meglio così»  
Steve gli diede un pugno sul braccio e lui alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Smettila con le cazzate sulla predestinazione. Libero arbitrio, mai sentito parlarne?»  
«Uh! Steve a detto una parolaccia!» lo prese in girò Tony, i capelli scompigliati e il fiato che mancava «Dici sempre che non dobbiamo dirle, ma poi tu le dici con Loki!»  
Il ragazzo avvampò in imbarazzo: «Proprio adesso dovevi arrivare? Non ripeterla, è una parola da grandi»  
Il bambino ghignò avvicinandosi di un passo, naso contro naso con Steve:  
« _Caz_ - _za_ - _ta_!» scandì ad alta voce con una dizione irreprensibile. Le mamme più vicine si voltarono di scatto a osservarli scandalizzati prima di tornare a spettegolare con più foga di prima. Loki scoppiò a ridere. Steve piazzò una mano sulla bocca di Tony raggiungendo gradazioni di rosso impossibili a un essere umano.  
«Abbiamo fame» li interruppe Bruce -santo Bruce- e il biondo non perse un secondo nell'infilare due biscotti in bocca a Tony prima che ripetesse qualsiasi altra cosa.

__________

Se c'era una cosa di cui Natasha aveva il terrore, era poter essere rintracciabile, l'impossibilità di diventare un fantasma e scomparire nel nulla. Il non aver trovato un posto per la notte era tranquillizzante e al contempo causava tutta una lista mentale di preoccupazioni e problemi tra cui spiccavano in rosso i nomi dei suoi compagni.

Loki li degnò appena di uno sguardo mormorando qualcosa a Steve, seduto accanto a lui, che si girò per salutarli. Clint la superò in un paio di passi raggiungendo il gruppetto e lei si avvicinò a sua volta alla panchina, sprofondando sempre di più nei suoi pensieri. Non poté fare a meno di osservare i due bambini che chiacchieravano e ridacchiavano con il ragazzo appena arrivato raccontandogli la giornata appena passata e cercò di convincersi che stava facendo la cosa giusta. Eppure il suo sguardo non riusciva ad allontanarsi da Tony e Bruce, in piedi in mezzo al vialetto, sudati, vestiti decisamente troppo poco per la stagione e con i piedi scalzi. Loki, ora seduto a gambe incrociate sulla panchina, doveva avergli tolto le calze quando si erano alzati per andare a giocare in modo che non si rovinassero. Aveva senso considerato che quando erano scappati indossavano solamente ciò con cui erano andati a letto, cosa che per molti si riduceva a una maglia a maniche lunghe, pantaloni e calze. Meglio preservare il poco che avevano.

Circa a metà mattinata, mentre girovagavano per la città, lei e Clint erano riusciti a entrare in uno dei negozi dell'Esercito della Salvezza ed erano riusciti a prendere un paio di scarpe a testa; guardando i piedi di Tony, sporchi e pieni di graffi causati dai sassolini, si chiese se non avessero almeno dovuto provare a prenderne un paio per gli altri. Era impossibile, due adolescenti che scappano con le braccia piene di scarpe? Non ce l'avrebbero mai fatta. Avevano fatto bene a prendere quello che avevano potuto e andarsene. Distrattamente notò che anche Bucky aveva un paio di scarpe vecchie ai piedi, sebbene decisamente troppo grandi per lui.

Thor apparve dal nulla svegliandola dalla trans in cui era caduta con due pacche sulla schiena prima di superarla e andare ad abbracciare il fratello. Loki non si divincolò e non ci furono battute acide e taglienti, in uno strano e inaspettato cambio di copione rispetto al solito. Fu come se qualcuno avesse improvvisamente squarciato una tenda per permettergli di vedere cosa ci fosse dall'altra parte: Bucky i cui occhi continuavano a saltare da un passante all'altro nel tentativo di tenere sotto controllo la situazione e Steve che era seduto decisamente troppo vicino al ragazzo rispetto al solito, Tony che pur di attirare l'attenzione poneva domande stupide e banali in un abbassarsi intellettivo a cui mai Natasha avrebbe pensato di assistere da parte sua e Bruce che cercava protezione in maniera quasi ossessiva circondandosi con uno di loro da ogni lato. Tutti loro avevano sofferto quella notte e ne stavano portando i segni. L'incidente aveva scosso le fondamenta della loro fiducia e del senso di sicurezza che li aveva ammantati fino a quel giorno e lei era l'unica che potesse ridargliene un minimo. Non poteva permettere che quella notte dormissero per strada, e non perché Tony e Bruce avevano la salute cagionevole, o perché era Febbraio e nonostante tutto faceva ancora freddo, ma perché avere quattro mura intorno e un tetto sotto il quale c'erano loro e solo loro gli avrebbe donato di nuovo qualche goccia di quella sicurezza che li aveva tenuti uniti fino a quel momento.  
E Natasha poteva odiare l’essere rintracciabile, poteva odiare creare contatti e legami che la trattenevano come radici in un luogo, poteva odiare preoccuparsi per qualcun'altro e non essere indipendente, ma ormai era tardi e ci era dentro con entrambe le scarpe, giusto per rimanere in tema.

Si spostò dal centro del vialetto avvicinandosi alla panchina dove il gruppo al completo stava chiacchierando e si sedette tra Loki e Steve avendo cura, mentre passava, di dare una piccola spinta a Clint. Quel tanto che bastava perché il ragazzo, accovacciato sui talloni, cadesse per terra generando un seguito di risate. Il biondo si rialzò tirandogli uno sguardo di fuoco, ma non disse niente, consapevole che si trattasse della vendetta per lo stunt di quel pomeriggio. Si era fatto beccare a sfilare il portafoglio dalla borsa di una signora e aveva dovuto improvvisare una spiegazione su come lui e Natasha fossero fratelli e avessero confuso la borsa della donna con quella della loro madre, _molto simile e decisamente alla moda, ha ottimo gusto sa?_ Alla fine la donna aveva smesso di minacciarli di portarli alla polizia ed erano riusciti ad andarsene.

«Com'è andata la giornata?»  
«Loki ci ha raccontato dei Bilgesnipe-»  
«Bestie temibili e feroci, non c'è che dire, solo i guerrieri più valorosi li sfidano al massimo della loro furia!»  
Gli occhi di Tony brillavano mentre annuiva energicamente «Sì, esatto, è quello che ha detto anche Loki! Allora abbiamo iniziato a ideare una strategia per poterli abbattere e-»  
«Una strategia?» chiese Bucky dubbioso allungando le banconote a Natasha.  
Bruce annuì, ma non fece in tempo a rispondere che il genietto riprese a raccontare come avessero progettato una tecnica infallibile tenendo conto del terreno e delle caratteristiche atmosferiche che...

Natasha lasciò sfumare la voce di Tony in sottofondo iniziando a contare i guadagni della giornata e Steve gli allungò l'ultima decina di dollari. Era lei che si occupava della contabilità, il ruolo le si era incollato addosso da quando agli inizi solo lei e Clint riuscivano a portare a casa qualche soldo e quindi era lei che gestiva tutto. La situazione funzionava bene e nessuno aveva avuto voglia di cambiarla nemmeno quando gli altri avevano iniziato a lavorare, non che ci fosse qualcuno adatto a sostituirla in ogni caso.   
Natasha aveva una mente analitica e fredda, sapeva per che cosa era meglio spendere i soldi e quando invece era il caso di tenerli. Clint, d'altro canto, era abituato a pensare a se stesso, non a una collettività in cui ognuno ha bisogni e necessità diverse. Steve e Bucky erano focalizzati sul presente e gli mancava la possibilità di pensare in prospettiva, mentre Thor non comprendeva nemmeno il concetto di denaro. La cosa aveva sollevato vari interrogativi -soprattutto perché era maggiorenne: dove e come aveva vissuto fino a quel momento?- poi avevano conosciuto Loki e tutti i pezzi erano andati al loro posto. Il ragazzo più piccolo era intelligente e riflessivo, fin troppo sveglio e scaltro per la sua età, il perfetto complemento al biondo. Ma il compito era comunque rimasto a Natahsa, un po' perché era più grande, un po' per abitudine. E poi, nonostante tutto, anche Loki occasionalmente dimostrava la mancanza di conoscenze basilari su concetti così semplici da essere scontati.  
Natasha era fermamente convinta che i due fratelli fossero figli cresciuti in una qualche setta fondamentalista che evitava il contatto con il mondo e adorava qualche strano Dio sconosciuto ai più, perché era davvero l'unica spiegazione plausibile al loro atteggiamento e tipo di pensiero. Come tutti nel gruppo neanche loro non parlavano del loro passato, ma il biondo si era fatto scappare un paio di frasi prima di essere zittito dal fratello, frasi che consolidavano l'idea della setta. Non che le interessasse qualcosa se i due avevano deciso di scappare, ognuno era libero di fare ciò che voleva fintanto che non metteva in pericolo il gruppo e dubitava fortemente che si sarebbero mai trovati un gruppo di fanatici religiosi armati di torce e forconi sotto casa pronti a riprendersi Thor e Loki con la forza.  
Di sicuro non era un problema ora che non avevano più una casa.

«Avete trovato qualcosa?»  
Natasha finì di arrotolare le banconote e le infilò nella scarpa in modo da non perderle.  
«No, non abbiamo trovato nulla»  
«Non gratis almeno»  
Clint si voltò a guardarla negli occhi e lei si spiegò: «Abbiamo abbastanza soldi per affittare una camera per una notte»  
«Uh-- la cosa si fa interessante!»  
Sbuffò al ghigno di Clint «Non andremo a dormire al Plaza ovviamente, ma sono sicura che qualche albergo di terza categoria sarà più che felice di ospitarci»  
«Albergacci di terza categoria come quelli a ore? Andremo in un hotel a ore? Perché in quel caso penso che avremo bisogno di due stanze. Sai una per noi e una per Steve e Bucky!»  
Il biondo tirò una gomitata al ragazzo seduto accanto a lui impedendogli di rispondere a tono e permettendo a Natasha di continuare.  
«Niente hotel a ore. Ironicamente costano più di quanto possiamo permetterci»  
«Dove si va quindi?»  
Bucky svicolò la morsa di Steve e si fece avanti.  
«Conosco un ostello a pochi isolati di distanza che costa poco, bagni in comune, ma camere private»  
Si voltò verso Clint e questa volta nessuno fu abbastanza veloce da impedire la replica: «Certo, tu e Natasha dovrete trattenervi un po', sapete i muri sono sottili, ma in cambio potrete avere una camera tutta per voi!»  
La rossa con un veloce movimento del polso fece per colpire il moro, ma Steve fu più veloce e Bucky si ritrovò con due bernoccoli sul capo. Sperava di non averlo colpito troppo forte, sia mai che la botta gli avesse fatto dimenticare l'indirizzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche se non succede molto dal punto di vista di azione, scopriamo comunque un sacco di cose. Che Bucky e Steve vengono da un orfanotrofio, ad esempio, e che Natasha ha qualche contatto non ben specificato con la mafia russa. Clint e i circensi? Lunga storia... ma non quanto il passato di Thor e Loki. Per loro però dovrete aspettare ancora un po'.  
> La prima giornata è andata e si avvicina la prima notte "dall'incidente". Come la passeranno? E cosa succederà? Lo scoprirete solo tornando qui la prossima settimana per leggere la quarta, e ultima, parte di Niflheimr.  
> Per qualsiasi cosa vi aspetto nei commenti!


	7. Niflheimr -parte quarta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrivare al motel suggerito da Bucky non è la fine di tutto, ma appena un inizio. CI sono ancora molte cose da considerare e non è detto che tutto continui a filare liscio come l'olio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come per il capitolo precedente anche questo è stato betato dalla fantastica Jodie! Ringraziatela tutti per il suo splendido lavoro.  
> Riguardo le reazioni emotive nel capitolo, so che possono sembrare un po' Occ, ma ricordate una cosa: sono passate meno di 24 ore dall'incidente, quindi lo shock e il trauma sono ancora belli svegli nella mente di tutti.

L'ostello si trovava in una via secondaria, nascosto alla vista di chi passava normalmente per strada, ma abbastanza vicino alla via principale da poterlo raggiungere in meno di un minuto. Era anche meglio delle aspettative della maggioranza di loro! Certo, la facciata del palazzo era grigia e scrostata, l'insegna era di un color ruggine decisamente troppo veritiero perché fosse voluto e i pochi fiori messi nelle fioriere erano rinsecchiti, ma l’idea generale era più che altro di trascurato.  

«Quanto abbiamo Natasha?»

«365 dollari» rispose «Ma sarebbe meglio non spenderli tutti» finì con un’occhiata di ammonimento verso Clint che, intanto, aveva già superato il cancello e i pochi metri di giardino e li stava aspettando sbracciandosi sulla soglia come un bambino. Velocemente lo raggiunsero ed entrarono nella hall.  
La stanza era ampia, piastrellata in panna, con un bancone di legno sulla destra. Una donna dall'aspetto scocciato stava giocando al telefonino quando li vide e si sporse sul bancone. Bucky diede una gomitata a Steve, ma Thor fu più svelto e si avvicinò alla donna in pochi passi.

«Gentile signora, io e i miei compagni avremmo bisogno di una stanza per la notte».

Quella alzò un sopracciglio squadrando il giovane dalla testa ai piedi prima di rispondere.  
«525 dollari. Non affittiamo stanze ma posti letto. Sono 75 dollari a letto. 525 per sette letti, ovvero, una camera»  
Thor sbatté le palpebre girandosi confuso verso Loki al suo fianco. Tony, Bruce e Clint si erano piazzati sulle poltrone opposte al bancone. Nella stanza accanto, probabilmente l'area comune, un gruppo di ragazzi stava giocando e chiacchierando. 

«Quattro letti?» intervenne Natasha. La donna tirò fuori una calcolatrice e la rossa ne approfittò per abbassarsi e tirare fuori i soldi dalla scarpa.  
«300 dollari» rispose e le porse un mazzetto di chiavi per la camera. Natasha si avvicinò per pagare mentre i due fratelli si allontanarono verso le poltrone. O meglio, Thor tirò Loki verso le poltrone. Il moro si divincolò riuscendo a sfuggire alla presa ferrea del maggiore sibilando come un serpente: «Si può sapere che ti prende?»  
«Perché quattro letti? Siamo in otto, non ci staremo.»  
Loki sbuffò irritato: «Meglio quattro letti che nessun letto.»  
«E chi dovrebbe prenderseli, uh? Io voglio dormire sul materasso!»  
«Fatti da parte Clint.» sbottò senza neanche guardarlo.  
Il ragazzo si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona, le pupille strette e lo sguardo affilato: «Sono i miei soldi!» ringhiò basso e velenoso «Se vuoi un letto, vedi di guadagnartelo bastardo.»  
«Basta così.» Natasha si mise in mezzo ai due contendenti calmando Clint con una mano sul petto. Il biondo si ritrasse tornando a sedere, ma gli occhi continuavano a essere fissi su Loki.  
«La priorità va chiaramente a Tony e Bruce, direi che su questo siamo tutti d'accordo.»  
Il genio diede il cinque all'amico al grido di " _Potere ai piccoli!_ " prima di saltare giù dalla poltrona per prendere le chiavi. Natasha le alzò sopra la testa: «Torna al tuo posto, non abbiamo ancora finito.»  
«Ma-»  
«Tony, vieni qui.» il bimbo borbottò e incrociò le braccia al petto pestando i piedi più forte del dovuto mentre tornava da Bruce.  
Bucky fece velocemente il conto a mente: «Rimangono tre letti da assegnare.»  
«Tre? Perché?» chiese Steve facendo un passo avanti. Bucky indicò i due bambini seduti su una poltrona con un cenno del capo «Sono convinto che ci stiano in due in un letto.»  
«Togline uno per me e uno per Natasha. Ne rimane uno. Dividetevelo.»  
«Clint, _остановить._ »  
Il ragazzo scioccò la lingua mettendo il broncio. Loki si morse la lingua per evitare di far notare a tutti come il ragazzo avesse la stessa identica espressione di Tony: quella di un bambino a cui era stato tolto il suo gioco. Uno sguardo veloce gli fece comprendere che tutti l'avevano notato.  
Sorrise mostrando i denti, ma lo sguardo di Thor lo zittì prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa e Natasha riprese a parlare.  
«Un letto lo dividiamo noi, Clint. Rimangono due posti ancora. Se vi stringete, ci possiamo stare tutti.»  
«Bucky?»  
«Per me non c'è problema.»  
Steve sbuffò con la testa fra le mani: «Fantastico, un'altra notte di calci e coperte rubate.»  
«Almeno io non russo» rise Bucky tirandogli uno scappellotto.  
«Quello è Thor! Io non russo!»  
«Certo, certo…»  
«Tutti d'accordo?» chiese Natasha mettendo fine al siparietto venutosi a creare.  
Thor avvolse le spalle di Loki con un braccio: «Non è bello fratello? Sarà come quando eravamo bambini!»  
Il moro sbuffò: «Come se non avessimo dormito insieme fino adesso. Non sarà diverso da ogni altra notte!» Il biondo lo tirò più vicino sorridendo senza ribattere.

«Andiamo in camera adesso?»  
Bruce rivolse a Natasha uno sguardo di scuse per essersi fatto sfuggire Tony, ora aggrappato ai pantaloni della rossa.  
«Va bene»  
Con un grido di vittoria il bambino corse verso le scale iniziando a salirle.  
«Non sa nemmeno in che camera siamo...» mormorò Bruce desolato. Con una scrollata di spalle Natasha si diresse verso le scale e piano piano e gli altri la seguirono.  
Tony li aspettava saltellando da un piede all'altro sul primo pianerottolo lamentandosi ad alta voce su quanto fossero lenti e vecchi e un sacco di altre cose che tutti puntualmente ignorarono. Raggiunto il primo piano e trovata la stanza numero dodici, entrarono. 

La camera era minimale: a destra si trovavano tre letti a castello spogli, spinti con la testiera contro il muro e con un armadio a colonna a dividerli. Infondo alla stanza, contro il muro opposto rispetto al resto, l'ultimo letto singolo pareva già occupato a giudicare dai vestiti sulle coperte e dalla cinghia del borsone che usciva dall'armadio chiuso ai piedi del letto. La finestra tra il letto singolo e i letti a castello, non aveva serrande, ma poteva essere oscurata grazie a delle pesanti tende scure, probabilmente piene di polvere. Per il resto la camera era tristemente vuota. 

Natasha distribuì velocemente le chiavi, una per ogni coppia di letto, trattenendo solamente quella dei bambini.  
«Dubito che ci serviranno per chiudere la porta» borbottò Bucky.  
Natasha sbuffò entrando nella stanza: «Sono per gli armadi.»  
Con un paio di passi Bucky si avvicinò, notando che effettivamente gli armadi avevano una serratura poco sotto la maniglia: «Ha senso. Se devi condividere la stanza con degli sconosciuti, è giusto che tu abbia un posto dove chiudere la tua roba. Non che noi ne abbiamo molta in ogni caso» scherzò.  
Thor aprì l'armadio e Loki tirò fuori le lenzuola piegate, i cuscini e la coperta iniziando a preparare il letto. Tony si era avvicinato a esaminare la roba del coinquilino misterioso e Bruce lo seguì per assicurarsi che non facesse danni. 

Quando il sole scomparve oltre l’orizzonte, i sei più grandi finirono di sistemare la camera e si sedettero sui letti.  
«Abbiamo incluso nel prezzo dei letti la colazione domani mattina e un pasto. O il pranzo di domani o la cena di stasera.»  
«Andiamo a pranzo domani?» Clint si sporse a testa in giù dal materasso più in alto.  
«E per stasera?»  
Il biondo scrollò le spalle a Steve seduto sul letto basso di fronte: «Io non ho fame» rispose semplicemente.  
«Niente cena?»  
Tony e Bruce si erano arrampicati sul primo dei letti a castello. Il genietto era seduto con le gambe penzoloni e stava piagnucolando.  
«Non è giusto, dormiamo in un albergo e non andiamo a cena?»  
Bruce provò a calmarlo con un paio di carezze sulla schiena, ma il bambino più piccolo si scostò di scatto perdendo l'equilibrio. Ci fu un grido generale mentre Tony scivolava dal materasso e Natasha si mosse velocemente per afferrarlo. Loki fu più svelto, complice il fatto che era già sul letto inferiore e riuscì a prenderlo per la maglietta e poi tra le braccia prima che cadesse al suolo.   
«Tony! Stai bene? Ehy!» Bruce si sporse dal letto dalle spalle in su e Steve si avvicinò tirandolo giù dal letto per posarlo a terra.  
«Per voi due basta letti alti.»  
Tony mugugnò un dissenso continuando a rimanere aggrappato a Loki, le gambe avvolte intorno alla vita del ragazzo e le mani strette sulla sua maglietta. Il viso che stava riprendendo colore e la paura che lasciava spazio all’adrenalina.  
«Loki e Thor prenderanno il letto di sopra e voi due dormirete di sotto» asserì Bucky ancora col fiato corto per lo spavento.  
Clint tornò ad arrampicarsi sul materasso da cui era saltato giù: «Io e Nat ci teniamo il letto di sopra.»  
Tony scosse la testa: «Voglio dormire sopra!»  
Loki sbuffò sistemandoselo meglio tra le braccia.  
«Diritto revocato nell'istante stesso in cui sei caduto.»  
«Ma Steve-»  
«Fine del discorso» lo interruppe categorico il ragazzo.  
Tony strinse più forte la maglia di Loki per la rabbia digrignando i denti.  
«Voglio dormire sopra!» insistette con la tenacia tipica dei bambini della sua età.  
«No!»  
«Invece sì!»  
«E io ti dico di no!»  
«Non puoi dirmi cosa fare! Se voglio dormire sopra lo faccio!»  
«No invece!» alzò la voce per superare i capricci striduli del bambino «E questo è un ordine!»  
Tony scattò verso il biondo costringendo Loki a fare un passo avanti per non perdere l’equilibrio e contemporaneamente avvolgergli un braccio intorno al petto per non farlo cadere. Il bambino si dimenò come una bestia in gabbia cercando di raggiungere Steve, lo sguardo spiritato, il viso rosso di rabbia e bagnato di lacrime di frustrazione.  
«Non puoi dirmi cosa fare!»  
Steve, ancora bianco per lo spavento di poco prima, iniziò a irritarsi.  
«Sei un bambino! È chiaro che non sei abbastanza affidabile da decidere dove dormire! Dormirai di sotto e questo è un ordine. Fine del discorso.»  
«Steve…» mormorò Bucky alzandosi dal letto nel tentativo di fare da paciere «Stai esage-»  
«Tu non sei mio padre! » urlò Tony dalle braccia di Loki «Non puoi dirmi cosa fare! NON PUOI! Tu non sei MIO PADRE! Non! Sei! Mio padre!»  
Il biondo fece un passo indietro preso in contropiede dalla furia animalesca del bambino, quasi inciampando su Bruce che si era accovacciato per terra in posizione fetale tremando e piangendo. Tony continuò a strillare con la voce acuta e a dimenarsi al punto che Loki fu costretto a inginocchiarsi per non perdere l'equilibrio, nel tentativo di metterlo a terra per trattenerlo con entrambe le braccia. Un paio di ragazzi si affacciarono alla porta preoccupati con i cellulari in mano.

«Adesso basta!» Natasha non urlò, non era necessario. La voce bassa e autoritaria sembrò fare breccia quantomeno in Steve che si riprese alzandosi da terra. Clint saltò giù dal letto e si avvicinò velocemente agli spettatori alla porta, mettendosi tra loro e la camera in cui stava avvenendo il litigio.  
«Si può sapere che avete da guardare, mh? Non avete mai visto un litigio tra fratelli?» scosse la testa voltandosi di spalle «Dannazione! Lo sapevo che portarsi dietro i mocciosi avrebbe rovinato la vacanza!» borbottò attento che lo sentissero prima di chiudere la porta con un gesto secco.

«Tony, basta!» 

Tra i richiami di Loki e Natasha il bambino iniziò a calmarsi e le urla isteriche fecero posto ai singhiozzi mentre l'adrenalina si esauriva e tornò ad accasciarsi contro il tredicenne. Bucky si era seduto per terra cercando di consolare Bruce che ancora piangeva incontrollabile, rannicchiato in posizione fetale sul pavimento.

Tony mormorò qualcosa tra i singhiozzi contro la maglia di Loki e il ragazzo sollevò le spalle. Sia Natasha che Bucky annuirono allo sguardo dubbioso di Steve e il ragazzo, preso coraggio, si accovacciò accanto al bambino mettendogli una mano sulla spalla

«Mi dispiace, perdonami. Ho esagerato. Non mi sarei dovuto comportare così»  
Tony annuì con il risultato di impiastricciare ancora di più la maglia di Loki, ormai rassegnato, ma non per questo meno disgustato.  
«Credo che entrambi dovremmo scusarci con Bruce» osservò Steve lanciando uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio al bambino che aveva iniziato a calmarsi e che adesso era seduto a gambe incrociate con una mano che stringeva i pantaloni di Bucky seduto accanto a lui.  
Tony annuì di nuovo allontanandosi dal petto di Loki che questa volta non lo trattenne. Strisciando i piedi coprì la breve distanza che lo separava dal bambino, le mani che si torturavano l'un l'altra senza sosta e il viso coperto dai capelli leggermente troppo lunghi.  
Dovevano tagliarsi i capelli adesso che ci pensava, anche Thor iniziava ad averli oltre le spalle.  
«Bruce, mi dispiace di aver urlato prima e averti spaventato. Ti chiedo scusa e ti prometto che proverò a non farlo più» si scusò Steve.  
Tony lo osservò per qualche secondo prima di farsi ancora un po' avanti.  
«Io...» strisciò i piedi per terra cercando di trattenere le lacrime «Mi dispiace, non volevo, io...» un singhiozzò gli scosse il petto e le lacrime iniziarono a cadere «Scusa, scusa, scusa, scusa» continuò a ripeterlo come un mantra nel pianto e Bruce a sua volta scoppiò a piangere lasciando andare la gambe di Bucky a favore di avvolgere le braccia intorno a Tony.  
«Ti perdono.»  
«Davvero?»  
Tony sollevò lo sguardo affranto e l'altro annuì forzando un sorriso.  
«Davvero.»

Rimasero in silenzio così alcuni minuti. Bruce e Tony per terra abbracciati, Bucky seduto accanto a loro da un lato e Steve in piedi appoggiato all'armadio dall'altro; Loki ancora in ginocchio sul pavimento ai piedi del letto, Thor dietro di lui, in piedi, gli teneva una mano sulla spalla. Clint con una piccola spinta, si allontanò dalla porta a cui si era appoggiato e si avvicinò a Natasha, in piedi tra i due letti come una barriera umana tra il gruppetto e il resto del mondo, appoggiandole il mento sulla spalla.  
«Andiamo a cena?»  
Il gruppo iniziò a riprendersi lentamente alzandosi in piedi e sistemandosi.  
«Pensavo avessimo deciso per il pranzo» obiettò Thor.  
«Non con tutta la gente che ha visto la vostra scenata. Ci manca solo che domattina ci troviamo la polizia alla porta perché qualcuno non vedendoci a cena ha denunciato un omicidio.»  
«Omicidio?»  
«Lasciatelo dire Steve, la vostra " _discussione_ "» mimò facendo le virgolette con le dita «è stata abbastanza accesa da farlo pensare.»  
«E poi la gente è sempre in cerca di uno scoop, qualcosa per cui diventare famosi. Denunciare di aver visto un ragazzo litigare con un bambino prima che entrambi scomparissero? È il tipo di notizia perfetta da postare su internet.»  
Steve storse la bocca, ma non obiettò.  
«E poi scendere a cena ha più senso.»  
Il gruppo si voltò verso Loki che stava infilando le calze a Tony e Bruce adesso seduti sul letto  
«Che cosa intendi fratello?»  
Loki scosse il capo per togliersi un ciuffo di capelli da davanti agli occhi prima di alzarsi in piedi.  
«Guardaci!» e loro ubbidirono osservandosi a vicenda «Indossiamo vestiti sporchi, non abbiamo scarpe e puzziamo» affermò storcendo il naso alla sua stessa affermazione «Ma se andiamo a cena tutto ha più senso: i vestiti sporchi? Siamo stati in giro per New York tutto il giorno, lo stesso per l'odore. E visto il litigio tra Steve e Tony nessuno di noi ha avuto il tempo di farsi la doccia. Le scarpe?» sorrise malizioso «" _è sera e siamo in un ostello, probabilmente finito di cenare andranno in camera loro a dormire e volevano accontentare i bambini dopo il litigio_ " ecco cosa penserà la gente. Infondo gli adulti» storse la bocca sputando fuori la parole come veleno «le avranno addosso.»  
Natasha annuì dandogli manforte: «Anche se voi due non aveste litigato saremmo andati a cena comunque.»  
«Davvero? Avevi bocciato la mia idea del pranzo dall'inizio?» si lamentò Clint. Okay, va bene, aveva proposto lui la cena dopo il litigio, ma _ehy_! Natasha non lo avrebbe accontentato comunque e aveva diritto di lamentarsi. La ragazza sorrise predatoria e questo bastò come risposta.

Loki fece un passo verso Bucky indicando le scarpe con un dito e stampandosi un sorriso innocente -e falso come Giuda- in faccia.  
«Sono le mie scarpe» ribatté sulla difensiva alzandosi in piedi.  
«Davvero? E pensare che il numero mi sembrava quello di Thor!»  
«Hai una vaga idea di quanto ho sgobbato stamattina prima di trovare queste scarpe? La vecchia me le ha lasciate solo perché erano di suo marito morto!» _e perché gli aveva fatto pena a lavorare tutto il giorno a piedi nudi, ma questo non dovevano necessariamente saperlo._  
Loki scrollò le spalle e Natasha lasciò cadere una mano sulla sua spalla.  
«Su! Ha più senso che sia l'adulto del gruppo a portare le scarpe o il ragazzino che era seduto sul pavimento?»  
Il moro masticò un paio di imprecazioni prima di sedersi e allungare le scarpe a Thor che le infilò velocemente.  
«Il nostro compagno di stanza?» chiese il biondo finendo di allacciarle.  
«Potrei averlo mandato via prima insieme al resto dei curiosi?» rispose distrattamente Clint avviandosi verso la porta. Non che importasse davvero.  
«Oh! A proposito!» si girò sogghignate scoccando uno sguardo prima a Steve, poi a Tony, per poi tornare a posare lo sguardo complice su Steve «Ricordati di non svelare il nostro segreto!»  
Il biondo lo osservò sempre più confuso e il ghigno di Clint aumentò mentre poggiava la mano sulla maniglia, pronto a scappare.  
«Non vorrai mica che mamma e papà si arrabbino con te perché hai confessato a Tony che è adottato!»

«Cos- _Clint_!»

Ma il ragazzo era già fuggito dalla stanza lasciando solo la porta aperta dietro di sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pubblicato in ritardo di un giorno e a un orario decisamente assurdo anche per me, ma vi posso spiegare, giuro! Ieri ho avuto alcuni problemi che mi hanno preso un sacco di tempo, risultato? Sono tornata a casa a un orario da pazzi, stanca come i morti e con l'unico pensiero di farmi una doccia e piazzarmi sotto le coperte. Quindi ho rinviato il capitolo a oggi, ma ho potuto pubblicarlo solo in pausa pranzo.  
> In ogni caso spero vi sia piaciuto! So che è un po' corto, ma in realtà è un capitolo molto più lungo tagliato a metà e di cui la settimana prossima leggerete la seconda parte. Questo era l'ultimo pezzo di Helheimr, da Mercoledì prossimo comincerete una nuova parte: Jotunheimr. Emozionati? Io sì! Per ora è la parte che preferisco della storia e ci ho messo tutta me stessa quindi spero davvero che vi piaccia.
> 
> Ora passiamo alla traduzione dell'unico termine straniero del capitolo:  
> Natasha - «Clint, остановить.» che significa «Clint, fermati.»
> 
> Ci vediamo nei commenti!


	8. Jǫtunheimr - parte prima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sperare che il motel fosse vuoto? Le Norne non sono mai così generose e il nostro gruppo si ritrova a dover cenare in un motel pieno di adolescenti curiosi e chiacchieroni. Se la caveranno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio Jodie, sempre per il suo fantastico lavoro di betaggio! Un angelo, ecco cosa sei.

Quando raggiunsero Clint, il  
ragazzo era già seduto  
a un tavolo con un piatto pieno di roba davanti. La saletta  
comune, che  
dava sulla sala da pranzo ed era vuota fino a poco prima, adesso  
straripava di  
adolescenti e ragazzini divisi in gruppetti che, spintonandosi,  
cercavano di  
farsi spazio in mezzo alla calca apocalittica che era la fila per il  
buffet.  


« Affollato per essere un ostello di terza categoria » ironizzò Steve.   
Con un paio di gomitate ben piazzate, qualche sguardo non proprio pacifico e un paio di spintoni riuscirono ad arrivare al tavolo e a sedersi, i piatti stracolmi di cibo di bassa qualità. 

Avevano appena dato le prime forchettate quando dalla confusione incomprendibile della sala una voce richiamò la loro attenzione: «Ciao...»  
Erano una donna -circa quarant'anni, i primi capelli bianchi ad adornargli le tempie- e due ragazzine dietro di lei, una con il viso pieno di lentiggini e l'altra con i capelli mori, entrambe con un piatto in mano. Avere l'intero tavolo che si ferma e inizia a fissarti doveva essere abbastanza per mettere in imbarazzo il trio che si mosse a disagio, ma la donna non perse il sorriso di cortesia.  
«Hum, loro possono… sedersi qui?» chiese con un accento stentato indicando le due adolescenti «Non c'è abbastanza... sedie» provò a spiegare indicando con un gesto della mano i vari tavoli intorno già occupati.  
Per Natasha era un no, un _secco e deciso_ no. Per sua sfortuna Thor fu più veloce di lei a prendere la parola.  
«Aye! C'è posto per tutti e sarà più che piacevole condividere il pasto con queste due splendide ragazze!»  
La moretta, probabilmente la più portata in lingue, arrossì fino ai capelli e Miss Lentiggini sorrise imbarazzata. La donna guardò Thor annuire vivacemente, il sorriso abbastanza luminoso da far impallidire buona parte della popolazione americana, e scambiate alcune parole in lingua con le due ragazze, li ringraziò e tornò al suo tavolo.   
Una volta sedute e visto che nessuno pareva disposto a smettere di osservarle, Miss Lentiggini ebbe la geniale idea di iniziare una conversazione.

« Il mio nome è Helen, lei è Sophie. Voi sie- »

«Da dove venite?» Tony le interruppe immediatamente, gli occhi che brillavano di curiosità «Perchè siete qui? Cosa avete intenzione di fare? Siete ovviamente turiste, ma non siete da sole! Cosa- Ouch!» Loki tirò una gomitata al bambino che interruppe il fiume di parole sotto le risate di Clint e lo sguardo di fuoco di Natasha che cercò di mettere una pezza alla situazione.   
«Mi dispiace, mio fratello può essere irritante a volte.»  
Le due ragazze sorrisero imbarazzate, ma a quanto pare lo straparlare di Tony non fu un motivo sufficiente per convincerle ad abbandonare la conversazione.   
«Non è un problema. Io ho un fratello minore, lo so come può essere... irritante»  
La mora annuì dando corda all'amica e rivolgendosi a Tony: «Ma tu devi parlare più lentamente o noi non capiamo.»  
«Perchè siete qui?» chiese questa volta più lentamente e scandendo le lettere nelle parole, soffermandosi sulle vocali aperte, cercando di imitare la strana cadenza straniera.  
«Noi siamo studenti. Veniamo Deuchland, siamo... Deuchlander»  
«Tedesche?» chiese Natasha  
Miss lentiggini annuì grata: «Noi siamo tedesche e siamo qui in viaggio scolastico.»  
«E vi piace New York?» Steve chiese gentilmente e Natasha sospirò dentro di sé, portando gli occhi al cielo dietro le palpebre. Loki ricambiò il suo sguardo frustrato dall'altro lato del tavolo: se dovevano proprio fare conversazione che ne facessero una interessante quantomeno!  
«-e domani andiamo a vedere la Statua della Libertà! Siamo così emozionate!»  
I ragazzi sorrisero e Loki ghignò, in risposta al labiale " _cascamorti_ " che la scena riservava.   
«Voi avete visitato la Statua della Libertà?»  
«No, mai. Ma mi piacerebbe un giorno» rispose Steve.   
Le due ragazze parvero confuse, ma fu la mora a tramutare i dubbi in domande: «Voi non siete di qui?»  
_E ci siamo, ecco la fatidica domanda!_ Natasha sospirò internamente pensando a come contenere i danni.  
«No, noi siamo di qui. Viviamo qui.»   
Natasha tirò un calcio da sotto il tavolo ma Thor non parve nemmeno accorgersene e Loki si passò frustrato una mano tra i capelli borbottando.  
«Voi... vivete qui? Nell'hotel?»  
«Ovviamente no!» e questa volta grazie a chissà quale dio, Natahsa fu abbastanza svelta da prendere la parola per prima.

«Non viviamo qui nell'hotel, quello che Thor stava cercando di dire è che noi viviamo in America. Qui inteso come America. Noi siamo Americani e viviamo in America.»  
Il viso delle due ragazze s’illuminò di comprensione e ridacchiarono.  
«Certo, certo. Scusa ma non parliamo molto bene l'inglese.»  
Natasha sorrise, condiscendente, totalmente in contrasto con la furia interiore che provava verso Thor e la gratitudine che le due ragazze fossero straniere e avessero imputato l’errore a un’incomprensione.

«Da dove venite?»  
«Come ha detto Nat, siamo Americani» deviò la domanda Clint. Grazie al cielo almeno lui aveva abbastanza sale in zucca da capire che rimanere sul vago era la cosa migliore.  
«Si, certo, intendo...  da dove venite, dov'è la vostra casa? Quale... quale...» Miss Lentiggini si lasciò andare a uno sbuffo frustrato e la mora le poggiò una mano sulla spalla in conforto: «Da quale stato provenite?» completò per lei l’amica.  
«Umh... ci sono molti stati, l'America è grande. Non penso conosciate il nostro, non è certo tra i più famosi.»

Loki si stava occupando, tra occhiate di fuoco e calci sotto al tavolo, di tenere tranquilli Tony e Thor. Bucky lasciò vagare lo sguardo tra Clint e Natasha un paio di volte per poi acconsentire all'improvvisata con un cenno del capo. Le due ragazze, grazie al cielo, erano troppo impegnate a stare dietro alla parlata veloce del biondo per prestare attenzione al resto del tavolo e la rossa ne approfittò per comunicare silenziosamente a Steve di reggere il gioco e ringraziare che almeno Bruce fosse abbastanza timido da non alzare la testa dal piatto e creare problemi.

«Sarebbe come se voi ci diceste da quale regione della Germania provenite, per noi sarebbe inutile.»  
«Noi proveniamo da Hessen, è a ovest» rispose ingenuamente Miss Lentiggini, ovviamente non capendo bene la frase.  
«Noi non abbiamo la più pallida idea di dove sia Hessen!» sbottò Bucky e la mora arrossì. Natasha si sentiva quasi in pena per lei e per essere finita nel tavolo sbagliato. Quasi. Infondo se fosse stata zitta, tutto questo non sarebbe successo.  
«È... hum... dove c'è Offenbach, Kassel, Wiesbaden, Frankfurt-»  
«Francoforte! La conosco!» Tony saltò letteralmente sulla sedia e Loki, che era sfortunatamente seduto al suo fianco, si prese una manata in faccia e sibilò dal dolore. Il bambino ritirò immediatamente la mano offesa contro il petto girandosi di scatto, scivolando così dalla sedia e ritrovandosi in bilico sulle gambe di Thor che lo afferrò prima che finisse per terra.   
Scivolato due volte in una sera - _nuovo record_ , mormorò Clint.  
«Tu...»  
«Loki!»  
L'adolescente lanciò un ultimo sguardo di fuoco al bambino prima di ubbidire all'ammonimento del fratello. Prese il piatto e si alzò da tavola, facendo strisciare la sedia lungo il pavimento.

«La prossima volta vedi di stare un po' più tranquillo, Tony.» lo riprese Steve  
Il bimbo borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile scendendo dalle di Thor e dirigendosi verso il buffet. Sul tavolo scese un silenzio imbarazzante e tutti ricominciarono a mangiare. Fu nuovamente Miss Lentiggini a interrompere il silenzio.   
«Cosa ci fate a New York? Noi siamo in viaggio scolastico, voi?»   
«Vacanza.» rispose immediatamente Natasha prima che qualcuno potesse aprire la bocca e rovinargli la copertura - _basso profilo_.   
«È la prima volta che venite a New York?»  
«No!»   
«Sì!»   
Natasha riservò a Clint e Bucky uno sguardo velenoso prima di girarsi nuovamente verso le ragazze confuse con un sorriso, al momento gli stavano molto più simpatiche loro due che il resto degli idioti seduti al tavolo.  
«Loro due sono già stati qui» spiegò indicando Steve e Bucky «Ma per noi è la prima volta.»  
Miss Lentiggini annuì facendo vagare lo sguardo sui visi al tavolo. L'atmosfera si risollevò ulteriormente quando Tony e Loki tornarono al tavolo, la tensione tra di loro scomparsa. Qualsiasi cosa si fossero detti al buffet aveva funzionato alla grande. Con il clima al tavolo tornato nuovamente allegro e gioviale, la moretta parve trovare nuovamente il coraggio di parlare e si rivolse direttamente a Natasha e Loki.  
«Quindi... voi due siete fratelli?» chiese tentennante, facendo passare l'indice tra l'uno e l'altro. I due adolescenti si lanciarono uno sguardo sconcertato e fu la rossa a trovare le parole per rispondere.  
«Assolutamente no!»  
«Oh... scusa, pensavo che...» l'indice indicò in sequenza Natasha, Loki e Tony, soffermandosi sul bambino   
«Hai detto che lui è tuo fratello e loro due sono simili... scusa, ho sbagliato.»  
Nei pochi secondi d’imbarazzo che si crearono lungo il tavolo, sul viso di Clint si delineo un ghigno che prospettava una sola cosa: guai.

«Ho un'idea! Perché non facciamo un gioco?»

A nulla valsero gli sguardi preoccupati di buona parte del tavolo, le gomitate di Bucky o i pestoni di Natasha, il sorriso di Clint continuava a rimanere fisso sulle sue labbra e le due ospiti annuirono entusiaste.

«Perché non provate a indovinare chi è fratello di chi?»

È - _oh_ \- un gioco così semplice, ma che apriva così tante prospettive di disastro davanti a sè. Senza saperlo le due ragazze avevano servito al biondo la possibilità di prese in giro, dispetti e vendette per almeno una settimana, Clint doveva solo stare attento al ritorno di fiamma.

«Okay, noi sappiamo che il bambino è suo fratello» Natasha alzò le mani in sconfitta annuendo. «E che anche lui è suo fratello»  
Steve corrucciò la fronte osservandole curioso: «Perché?»  
«Uno dei nostri amici prima ha detto che lui-» e indicò Clint - _perché centrava sempre Clint?_ «-ha detto che voi due siete fratelli.»  
I due biondi si scambiarono uno sguardo e alla fine Steve si arrese sospirando.  
«Avete ragione, sono suo fratello»  
Le due ragazze si scambiarono un cinque sotto il tavolo: «Tre fuori!»  
«Ne rimangono solo cinque» cantilenò Clint.  
«Quindi... per me uno, due e tre-» Bucky, Bruce e Loki «-sono fratelli»  
«Mh, non lo so. Per me no.»  
«Perchè? Loro hanno tutti i capelli neri!»  
«Guardali! La faccia! Guarda la faccia, non sono fratelli. E il bimbo ha i capelli marroni.»  
La mora incrociò le braccia al petto appoggiandosi al tavolo: «È il tuo turno»  
«Per me loro due sono fratelli.» Thor e Steve si scambiarono un'occhiata.  
«Impossibile, lui è già fratello di loro due.»  
«Quattro bambini?»  
«No, impossibile. Se tu dici che loro due sono fratelli io dico che lui-» Clint «-è fratello del bimbo» Tony lanciò uno sguardo complice al biondo.  
«Per me no»  
«Guarda la faccia! Sono uguali!»  
A supporto della teoria della mora i due ghignarono e lo sguardo che prometteva problemi e malefatte era lo stesso.  
«Guardali!»  
«Se quattro figli era impossibile, cinque? Davvero?»  
«Ovviamente no» rispose scoppiando a ridere «Ma continuo a pensare che loro due siano fratelli.» Bucky scompigliò i capelli di Bruce che gli sorrise.  
«Anche per me»  
«Qualcosa su cui siete d’accordo allora, che dite ci hanno preso?»  
L'adolescente tirò una gomitata a Clint portandosi il bambino sulle ginocchia: «Corretto. Cinque fuori, ne rimangono tre! Forza, potete farcela»  
«Hum... non lo so... loro due?» chiese indicando Thor e Clint.  
«Chissà...» canticchiò l'adolescente biondo.  
«Uno di voi non ha fratelli, sì?»  
«Forse…»  
Le due ragazze osservarono i volti rimanenti scambiandosi un paio di parole in tedesco prima di giungere a una conclusione: «Voi tre non avete fratelli!»  
«Sbagliato!» tuonò Thor facendo ridere il tavolo e, all'espressione delusa delle giovani, anche Natasha non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Si stavano divertendo nonostante tutto, e dio solo sapeva quanto avevano bisogno di divertirsi e staccare un po' la spina.  
«Voi due allora?» Thor mise su un'espressione confusa guardando Clint per cercare le somiglianze che avevano portato la mora a porre la domanda. Intanto il supposto "fratello" scoppiò a ridere, Loki incrociò le braccia al petto sempre più corrucciato.  
«Sbagliato di nuovo! Volete un indizio?»  
«Sì!»  
«No!»  
Le due si guardarono in faccia scoppiando a ridere.  
«Dai, non indoviniamo mai così!»  
«Okay...» l’accontentò Miss Lentiggini «Aiuto?»  
Thor sorrise e si allungò oltre la sedia di Tony per mettere un braccio intorno alle spalle di Loki. Le due ragazze guardarono la scena e Miss Lentiggini inclinò la testa socchiudendo gli occhi.  
«Impossibile!»  
Loki mugugnò qualcosa e Clint rise: «Sono fratelli!»  
«Impossibile!» ripeté la mora sgranando gli occhi «Sono diversi! Non sono simili per niente!»  
«Non ci credo!» diede man forte Miss Lentiggini allungando un dito accusatorio verso i due ragazzi «È uno scherzo! Ci state prendendo in giro!» li accusò scherzosamente.

Loki scattò, togliendosi bruscamente il braccio di Thor dalle spalle e allungandosi sul tavolo, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.  
«Siamo. Fratelli.» sibilò con un odio che fece trasalire le ragazze e sussultare Bruce e Tony sulla sedia. Thor lo prese per l'avambraccio tirandolo nuovamente a sedere mormorando qualcosa in quella loro lingua strana e il fratello si calmò perdendo la postura rigida e tornando a sedersi sulla sedia. Le due adolescenti ancora scosse si ripresero con una risata forzata.   
«Certo, non è un problema, siete fratelli. Sicuro.» riconobbe la mora voltandosi verso Clint 

«Quindi sei tu senza fratelli?»  
Il biondo sorrise sbarazzino cercando di riportare l'aria di allegria sul tavolo: «Cosa ne pensi?»  
Bucky sbuffò allungandosi in una posa comica per tirargli un pugno sul braccio: «Geloso solo perché sei figlio unico? Arrenditi Clint!»  
Natasha e Steve si lasciarono andare a una risata stentata.

«Tu parli tedesco.» 

L'attenzione del tavolo fu portata nuovamente sui due fratelli, adesso seduti uno accanto all'altro con Tony spostato accanto a Clint al posto di Thor. Miss Lentiggini, che non aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso a Loki fino a quel momento, ripeté l'affermazione, di nuovo.  
«Tu parli tedesco! Sei tedesco?»  
«Mio fratello non parla tedesco, devi aver sentito male!»  
La ragazza iniziò a irritarsi muovendosi sulla sedia: «No, ho sentito bene! Lui parla tedesco! _Wir sind Brüder_! Lui lo ha detto!»  
« _Vir sint Briuder_ , noi siamo fratelli, sono simili!» ribatté Thor cercando con gli occhi il sostegno del resto del gruppo «Ti sei confusa!»  
Natasha e Clint si scambiarono uno sguardo sconvolto tra di loro e poi con Thor, cosa diavolo stava succedendo? 

« _Aber schon vorher sagte er_ " _du_ " _statt_ " _tu_ "»  
«" _Du_ " _und_ " _tu_ " _sind ähnlich._..»  
« _Doch_ -»

«Sei lontana da casa» Miss Lentiggini si girò di scatto, Natasha era seduta rilassata, le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo comprensivo. «Sono giorni che senti parlare tutti in una lingua straniera che conosci poco. Al tuo cervello manca casa, manca la sicurezza di una lingua che conosci e con cui sei cresciuta, ti manca il tedesco. Non dico che stai mentendo: tu hai davvero sentito Loki parlare tedesco, ma è stato un trucco della tua mente. Ti garantisco che lui ha parlato inglese, tutto il tavolo può testimoniarlo.»  
La ragazza si mosse a disagio, sul viso tristezza, frustrazione e nostalgia combattevano per prendere il sopravvento. Alla fine sospirò abbassando la testa.

« _Hat sie due wahrheit_?»  
« _Vielleicht... ja_ »

Annuì arrendendosi e asciugandosi le prime lacrime aggrappate alle ciglia.  
«Tu hai ragione, mi manca casa. New York e l'America sono belle, ma casa è... casa!»  
Natasha sorrise comprensiva e una buona parte del tavolo annuì in comprensione, sollevato che la crisi fosse passata e che la ragazza non si fosse dimostrata una pazza.  
«Hai ragione. Casa è casa, ma almeno non sei da sola.» la incoraggiò Clint indicando con il dito la mora «Siete in due.»  
Miss lentiggini sorrise e l'amica le avvolse le spalle con un braccio: « _Ich bin da und außerdem Markus und Camille und Elia_ »  
La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire una risata leggera: « _Ja_ , avete ragione.» si girò verso Loki «Scusami per prima.»  
Il moro gli riservò un cenno secco del capo tornando a rilassarsi contro lo schienale della sedia.  
«Chi vuole il dolce?»  
Tony e Bruce sgranarono gli occhi osservando Steve, meravigliati: «C'è il dolce?»  
«Se vi sbrigate potrebbe esserci rimasto qualcosa.»  
Entrambi presero i piatti saltando giù dalla sedia e corsero verso il buffet, zigzagando tra tavoli e persone. Grazie al cielo la sala aveva iniziato a svuotarsi e non c'era più la calca pressante di prima o chissà in quanti sarebbero caduti inciampando nei due bambini.

Alla spicciolata anche il resto del tavolo si alzò per l'ultimo giro di pessimo cibo e quando tornarono a sedersi l'atmosfera si era fatta più leggera e rilassata tra bocche sporche di budino al cioccolato e dita ricoperte di zucchero a velo.

«Il dessert era buono.»  
«Almeno quello!» esclamò Clint avventandosi sul terzo bicchierino di crema e biscotti.  
«Ma non saranno mai meglio di quelli tedeschi! Le nostre torte sono fantastiche!»  
«Non ne sarei così sicuro, avete mai assaggiato una vera Cheescake? O una torta di mele? Quelle sì che sono fantastiche!»  
«Forse...» concesse la mora con un sorriso furbetto «Ma avete mai assaggiato una _Sachertorte_?»  
«È una sfida?»  
«Lo hai detto tu!»  
«Sono sicuro che ci sia almeno una cosa in cui l'America è meglio della Germania!»  
«Come cosa? Gli ospedali? Voi pagate così tanto per essere guariti!»  
«Almeno noi non-» uno sguardo di Natasha gli fece mordere la lingua e, _okay_ , forse giocarsi la carta nazismo era un po' pesante.  
«Almeno noi? Sei senza parole?»  
«Almeno la nostra birra è decente!»  
«La nostra birra è la migliore del mondo!»  
«E noi abbiamo Washington, New York, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Miami! Tutti dei bellissimi paesaggi!»  
«Paesaggi? Hai mai visto la Germania?  _Schwarzwald_?»  
Clint rise: «Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa sia _Scvarzvald._ »  
«Significa Foresta Nera, è il bosco più grande e importante della Germania.»  
«Una specie di Parco di Yellowstone, ma più piccolo? Nulla che non abbiamo anche noi.»  
«Dobbiamo visitarlo tra qualche giorno il Parco di Yellowstone.»  
Steve prese la palla al volo intromettendosi nella conversazione: «È molto lontano da New York.»  
La mora annuì: «Tra due giorni viaggiamo nel Midwest. Credo. Esiste, sì?»  
Clint scoppiò a ridere: «Oh, ci puoi scommettere che esiste! Anche se Yellowstone non è proprio nel Midwest. Andrete là? Siete sicure?»  
«Sì, perchè è più vicino alle cose che dobbiamo visitare.»  
«Le cascate del Niagara, i Grandi Laghi, Chigaco, l'Henry Doorly Zoo e Yellowstone» elencò Miss Lentiggini.  
«Dopo da lì ci sposteremo verso il mare dall'altro lato.»  
«Oh, vi divertirete un sacco!»  
«Tu sei stato nel Midwest?»  
«Se ci sono stato?» Clint scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente appoggiandosi al tavolo «Io ci sono nato nel Midwest!»

E, _oh_ , questa era un'informazione nuova. Nel tempo che avevano passato insieme nessuno di loro si era mai fatto sfuggire più di qualche informazione generica sul  _prima._ Quella di Clint era una vera e propria epifania! Non che Natasha non avesse intuito le origini del biondo, ma arrivare ad ammetterle così apertamente era qualcosa di totalmente nuovo per il gruppo.

«Davvero?»  
«Cento per cento.»  
«Anche voi siete del Midwest?»  
«Uhm, noi... se anche noi veniamo dal Midwest?» temporeggiò Steve. Per fortuna le due ragazze erano abbastanza insicure sul loro inglese da prendersi alcuni secondi di tentennamento. Con uno sguardo veloce intorno al tavolo e una scrollata di spalle da parte di Clint, Steve decise di evitare spiegazioni troppo strane e confuse, attenendosi alla linea guida che Natasha e Clint avevano disegnato fino a quel momento.

«Sì, se venite dal Midwest!»

Con un sorriso smagliante e la solita espressione da bravo ragazzo annuì, lasciando che fossero le due tedesche a trarre conclusioni e fare domande.

«Ho sempre pensato che i grandi gruppi di amici che fanno un... viaggio insieme fossero solo nei film.»

Thor rise e scosse la testa: «Sin da quando ero bambino mio padre mi ha incoraggiato ad andare in viaggio con i miei compagni in regni stranieri.»  
Con un calcio mirato allo stinco Loki zittì il fratello e le due ragazze sorrisero imbarazzate: «Scusa, ma non abbiamo capito. Puoi ripetere più semplice?»  
«Ha detto che suo papà lo ha sempre spinto a viaggiare.» semplificò Bucky.  
«Oh, sì. Mia mamma mi dice sempre di visitare altri paesi fin quando sono giovane e posso. Viaggiare ti apre la mente.» sorrise «E se si è in tanti è anche divertente!»

Natasha osservò il biondo e suo fratello che si scambiavano occhiate rispettivamente di scuse e ammonitorie. Thor era sempre stato il più propenso a farsi sfuggire qualche particolare sul loro passato e Loki puntualmente gli rifilava calci, gomitate, occhiatacce o, nei casi più drastici, semplicemente gli intimava di starsene zitto con sibili così pieni di minacce che il biondo si interrompeva immediatamente. Per quanto potesse essere curiosa, non aveva mai fatto domande, era una regola inviolabile e silenziosa tra tutti loro, nessuno poteva obbligare gli altri a rivelare qualsiasi cosa riguardante il prima; ma allo stesso tempo non c'era nessuna regola che impedisse loro di raccontare volontariamente ciò che volevano, bugia o verità che fosse.   
Tutti loro stavano scappando da qualcosa e ovviamente Natasha aveva i suoi sospetti riguardo al che cosa.   
A volte erano sospetti fondati, come per Tony, che era palesemente _quel_ Tony, la cui foto era apparsa ininterrottamente su ogni schermo per mesi, seguita dalla richiesta dei genitori di riportarlo indietro da loro e di cui tutti loro facevano finta di non sapere nulla.   
A volte si trattava di teorie aggrappate a stralci di confessioni date a cuor leggero, come per Bruce che era coinvolto, tramite qualche intrigo in cui rientravano molti soldi e molto potere, con la polizia e l'esercito.   
A volte erano intuizioni non più valide delle storie di fantasia con cui gli scrittori facevano il sold-out, come per Thor e Loki appunto. L’idea più diffusa era che fossero fuggiti da qualche setta religiosa che si nascondeva non si sa dove in America. Certo, l'affermazione di Thor metteva in dubbio questa possibilità su diversi livelli: tanto per cominciare il padre era complice della loro fuga? Se sì, dov'era adesso? Se no, perché incoraggiarli a viaggiare?   
Scosse la testa tornando alla conversazione, a certe cose era meglio non pensarci troppo; come lei aveva teorie sugli altri, anche gli altri ne avevano su di lei e non poteva pretendere si scoprire tutto da poche frasi lasciatesi sfuggire in un momento di leggerezza.

«Non ti preoccupare, il tuo inglese va bene. Anche se devi scioglierlo un po', è così scolastico! Comunque non male per una che non è mai uscita dalla Germania.»  
«Grazie, sono anche migliorata qui. Prima ero peggio!»  
Steve sorrise condiscendente poggiando il viso su una mano: «Da quanto siete qui?»  
«Siamo arrivati a New York due giorni fa. Il nostro viaggio scolastico dura due settimane.»  
Bucky fischiò: «Due settimane? Quando tornerete a casa sarete due Americane in mente, corpo e anima!»  
Le due ragazze risero civettuole, era ovvio che i due ragazzi avessero fatto colpo. La sala aveva iniziato a svuotarsi già da un po' e la confusione assordante aveva fatto posto a un chiacchiericcio di sottofondo più moderato. I piatti che avevano utilizzato durante la cena erano stati accatastati al centro del tavolo in un mucchio, erano tanti, ma non troppi considerato il numero di persone sedute al tavolo.

«Voi siete studenti?»  
«Più o meno, sì»  
Lo sguardo di Miss Lentiggini si posò su Tony che con bocca e dita sporche di cioccolato stava mangiando l'ennesimo bicchiere di budino, prima di tornare su Steve: «Sei stato bravo a portare con te tuo fratello.»  
«Anche tu hai un fratello, giusto? Se mi ricordo bene.»  
«Sì.»   
Gli occhi della ragazza s’illuminarono: Steve gli aveva dato retta, forse aveva qualche possibilità! Indicò Tony: «QuQQQanti anni ha?»  
«Cinque, tuo fratello?»  
«Dieci anni. È così...» sbuffò una risata «Lo sai. Come tutti i fratelli minori. Ma gli voglio bene comunque.»  
Steve annuì. Come se si fossero messe d’accordo, Miss Lentiggini passò la palla della conversazione all’amica indicandole Bruce.  
«E tu? Quanti anni hai?»  
Il bambino sollevò la testa e quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello della mora, tornò a fissare la tovaglia beige.  
«Sei.»  
«Quindi ha appena iniziato la scuola!» esclamò verso Bucky. «Sei un bambino grande!»  
Natasha sentì ogni tipo di allarme iniziare a suonarle nella testa, sperava vivamente che Bucky cambiasse argomento alla svelta o sarebbe dovuta intervenire. Bruce accennò un sorriso nervoso sprofondando sempre più nella sedia.   
«È un po' timido.»  
«Sì, anche io ero timida quando ero bambina. Voglio dire, io sono timida anche adesso...» ridacchiò e il moro gli sorrise.

Un gruppo di ragazzi si sbracciò urlando qualcosa sull'uscio della sala, nonostante si trovassero a pochi metri dal tavolo e la scenata fosse del tutto superflua. Le due giovani parvero, però, trovarlo divertente e gli risposero qualcosa prima che il gruppo sparisse nella hall.

«Tutto a posto?»  
«Sì, sì. Loro sono i nostri amici. Stasera vanno a fare un giro per New York.»  
«Interessante... non dovreste raggiungerli?» chiese innocentemente Natasha cogliendo la palla al balzo.  
Miss Lentiggini sollevò le spalle concentrandosi sui due “fratelli maggiori”.  
«Vi va di venire? Potreste farci un tour! Conoscete la città meglio di noi!»  
«Bella idea! Così stiamo un po' insieme!»  
Steve e Bucky si scambiarono uno sguardo indeciso, il biondo quella sera doveva lavorare al locale, non c'era dubbio che non potesse accompagnare le ragazze. Non che nessuno dei due ne avesse davvero voglia.  
«E il letto che abbiamo pagato?»  
Steve sorrise ringraziando chiunque ci fosse ad ascoltare i suoi pensieri per aver fatto parlare Tony e avergli ricordato che aveva la scusa proprio seduta al suo stesso tavolo.  
«Sarebbe un piacere, ma non posso lasciare mio fratello da solo.»  
«Nemmeno io.» si accodò Bucky.  
Miss Lentiggini e la mora misero su un'espressione da cucciolo bastonato, ma i due non cambiarono idea.  
«Oh, che peccato»  
«Un'altra volta magari.»  
«Forse.» concesse Bucky.  
«Perché non ci facciamo una foto? Tutti insieme?»  
«Sì, bella idea! Per ricordarci questa bellissima serata!»  
Entrambe erano saltate in piedi, la mora con il telefono già in mano, piene di entusiasmo. Uno degli amici si affacciò nuovamente alla sala urlando qualcosa e le due ragazze lo ignorarono con un gesto svolazzante della mano.  
«Che ne pensate?»  
«Perché no?» acconsentì Clint già in piedi.  
«Alti dietro e bassi davanti? Perché in quel caso mi sa che devi stare in prima fila.»  
Il biondo tirò un pugno a Bucky che scoppiò a ridere e il resto del gruppo iniziò a sistemarsi davanti al telefono. Thor teneva stretto un braccio avvolto introno alle spalle di Loki, Tony era sollevato per la vita dal moro. Clint e Natasha erano appiccicati in una posizione simile, la rossa con le braccia incrociate al petto e un sorriso sulle labbra. Dall'altro lato dello schermo Steve sorrideva imbarazzato con Miss Lentiggini avvolta attorno a un braccio. In primo piano stavano la mora affiancata da Bucky con in braccio Bruce, il viso per tre quarti nascosto tra la spalla e il collo del "fratello". La foto scattò e immediatamente le due ragazze si fiondarono sul telefono ingrandendo l'immagine e osservando ogni singolo pixel prima di annuire soddisfatte.

«Ne facciamo un'altra?»  
«Per sicurezza!»

Il ragazzo sulla soglia urlò qualcos'altro, questa volta visibilmente irritato. Quando le ragazze continuarono a ignorarlo, si girò di scatto scomparendo nuovamente nella hall.

«Non so se è il caso. I vostri amici vi stanno aspettando.»  
Miss Lentiggini sbuffò, ma la mora mise via il telefono prendendo la borsa poggiata allo schienale della sedia.  
«È stato bello conoscervi, grazie per la bella cena.»  
«Vi garantisco che c'è del cibo molto migliore di questa spazzatura!» scherzò Clint.  
«Buona visita notturna della città!»  
«Sicuri che non potete farci da guida, vero?»  
«Helen!» la chiamò esasperata la mora già a qualche passo di distanza.  
Bucky rise scuotendo la testa: «Scusa, sarà per un'altra volta. New York è piena di bei ragazzi disposti a farvi da guida turistica.»   
Le lentiggini quasi scomparvero nel rossore che le avvampò le guance. Scoppiò a ridere avviandosi verso l'uscita.  
«Sicuro! Buonanotte!»

Quando scomparvero oltre la porta Steve fece cadere il sorriso che aveva sulle labbra e sospirò.  
«È stancante essere un playboy, mh?» lo prese in giro Natasha.  
«Ehy!» Clint si girò offeso «Era la mia battuta!»  
La rossa lo ignorò avviandosi verso la camera.  
«Non ignorarmi così, Nat! Nat! Era la mia battuta! Non puoi rubarmi la battuta!» si lamentò correndogli dietro. 

«Quindi... qualcuno ha ancora fame?» chiese Thor.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cominciamo una nuova parte della storia, sicuramente la parte che preferisco! Volete un piccolo indizio sull'argomento di cui parlerà? Bhe, vi dico solamente che nella mitologia il reame di Jǫtunheimr rappresenta, tra le altre cose, la distruzione. Traete le vostre conclusioni.
> 
> Ora passiamo alla traduzione delle frasi in lingua, stavolta sono un bel po'! La maggior parte sono solo parole facilmente comprensibili o tradotte direttamente nel testo, quindi mi limiterò al discorso tra "Miss Lentiggini", Helen, e "la mora", Sophie (tranquilli i nomi non dovete ricordarveli, sono giusto delle comparse).
> 
> H: «Aber schon vorher sagte er "du" statt "tu"» significa «Ma prima diceva "du" [tu in tedesco] invece di "tu"»  
>  S: «"Du" und "tu" sind ähnlich...» significa «"Du" e "tu" sono simili...»  
>  H: «Doch-» significa «Ma [però]-»  
>  \------  
>  H: «Hat sie due wahrheit?» significa «Sta dicendo [lei, Natasha] la verità?»  
>  S: «Vielleicht... ja» significa «Forse... sì»
> 
> Tutte le traduzione sono, come sempre, concesse da Google Traduttore e, in questo caso, qualche reminescenza del tedesco studiato a scuola. Ci sono errori? Molto probabile.  
> Ma tornando al capitolo, spero vi sia piaciuto. Ci sentiamo nelle recensioni, non mordo mica!


	9. Jǫtunheimr - parte seconda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con un tetto sulla testa, cibo nello stomaco e una notte di sonno sulle spalle è ora di iniziare a organizzare la giornata e, possibilmente, la vita che li attende.

«Bentornati!»

La scena che si trovarono davanti quando entrarono nella stanza era familiare in maniera così assoluta che vi si inserirono senza neanche pensarci. Natasha era accoccolata contro la testiera del letto superiore che condivideva con Clint, steso a pancia sotto e di traverso, con gambe, braccia e testa che sporgevano dal materasso, mentre teneva Tony per i polsi. Il bambino si dondolava nello spazio vuoto tra i due letti e Bruce era seduto comodamente sul letto opposto a osservare la scena. Senza neanche rispondere al saluto di Clint, Steve prese Tony tra le braccia mettendolo a sedere accanto a Bruce. Loki si fece spazio tra i due bambini e Thor salì sul letto superiore, le gambe che penzolavano oltre il bordo. Bucky sollevò gli occhi al cielo ignorando tutto e tutti per mettersi sotto le coperte.   
«Hai già sonno? La notte è giovane amico mio, o per caso sei già vecchio nell'animo?»  
«Chiudi quella boccaccia Clint!»  
Il ragazzo ghignò, ma qualsiasi risposta venne inghiottita dal lamento dovuto al tallone di Natasha che impattava duramente contro la sua schiena.   
«Voglio dormire.»  
Con uno sbuffò rotolò in fondo al letto prima di tirarsi a sedere e stiracchiare le braccia oltre la testa.

_«Quella sui Nove Regni!»_  
_«Ancora?»_  
_«Io vorrei sentire quella sulle gem-»_  
_«I Nove Regni!»_  


Steve si infilò le scarpe che erano state abbandonate ai piedi del letto.  
«Torneremo verso le due, tre massimo, del mattino»  
«Aye! Così presto, Steve?»  
«È venerdì, non c'è molta gente in giro. E poi ho voglia anche io di dormire.»  
«Vedi di non svegliarci tutti quando rientri, Thor!»  
Il biondo saltò giù dal letto e si abbassò scompigliando i capelli dei tre accovacciati sul materasso più basso.  
«Ci proverò fratello, sai che non interromperei mai il vostro sonno volontariamente.»  
Il moro sbuffò sistemandosi i ciuffi neri.  
«Hai la delicatezza di un Bilgesnipe!»  
Thor rise e Bucky infilò la testa sotto il cuscino con una maledizione.  
«Andiamo?»  
I due biondi uscirono dalla stanza e Clint saltò giù dal letto.  
«Nessuna obiezione se mi prendo il letto di sopra, giusto?» chiese arrampicandosi sulla scaletta del letto lasciato vuoto da Thor.  
Natasha si infilò sotto le coperte ruotarono gli occhi al soffitto insieme a Loki.  
«Se pensi di poter riuscire a dormire nello stesso letto con mio fratello fai pure»  
Clint schioccò la lingua scrollando le spalle.   
In pochi minuti tutti si sistemarono: Tony, Bruce e Loki si erano stretti nel materasso sotto a Clint, Natasha e Bucky nel letto a castello a fianco.  
«Qualcuno sa che fine ha fatto il nostro ospite?» chiese il tredicenne sollevando un sopracciglio al letto singolo che fino a prima di cena era occupato e adesso giaceva spoglio nel suo angolo di camera.  
«A quanto pare la scenata di prima unita all'idea di passare la notte nella stessa camera con dei bambini gli ha fatto levare le tende.»  
«E il fatto che qualcuno abbia rovistato nella sua roba non c'entra assolutamente nulla!» aggiunse innocentemente Tony accoccolandosi meglio contro il suo fianco «La nascita dei Nove Regni?»  
Bruce borbottò qualcosa e Loki sorrise.

«Direi che per stasera possiamo variare.»   
Tony mise il broncio, ma non si allontanò dal fianco del moro. Con la coda dell'occhio notò come anche Natasha si era messa più comoda e Bucky aveva tirato la testa fuori da sotto il cuscino, pronto ad ascoltare.  
«All'inizio dei tempi, prima ancora della genesi stessa dell'infinito, esistevano sei reliquie. Poi l'universo esplose e cominciò a esistere...»

__________

L'orologio nella hall segnava le tre del mattino quando Thor e Steve rientrarono da lavoro. Loki cercò di ignorare i passi sul pavimento, lo scricchiolio del metallo mentre il fratello saliva la scaletta e il cigolio del materasso che ne accoglieva la stazza. Si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze all'incoscienza del sonno mentre Clint scendeva dal letto per andare ad accoccolarsi vicino a Natasha. Una parte della sua mente che gli sussurrava da oltre il muro della veglia di ricordarsene perché -non era forse lui che l'aveva sfidato a provare a dormire nello stesso letto di Thor? Steve mormorò qualcosa attutito dalle coperte e ci furono un paio di minuti -ore, secondi- di fruscii e scricchiolii.   
La porta che si apriva e si chiudeva di nuovo.   
Dopo un po' una lama di luce, che dal corridoio illuminava la stanza, lo colpì dritto in viso e strinse gli occhi di istinto.   
Poi di nuovo buio.    
Un paio di mugugni e scuse sussurrate a mezza voce, delle coperte che si spostavano e ognuno trovò il proprio posto. E quando finalmente la mente tornò a disconnettersi totalmente dal mondo esterno per affogare nel mare dei sogni, solamente i respiri lenti e pesanti rompevano la quiete della notte.

__________

A svegliare Natasha furono una serie di colpi ben assestati alla porta nella camera a fianco. Man mano che il sonno scivolava per lasciar spazio ai sensi, si rese conto di alcune cose. Aveva caldo, doveva andare in bagno, il collo le doleva per essere stato a lungo in una posizione innaturale a metà tra il cuscino e il bordo del materasso, il braccio sinistro formicolava sotto il peso morbido di qualcosa -e quel qualcosa era Clint che le stava respirando in un orecchio.  
Aprì lentamente gli occhi. La camera era in penombra grazie a un taglio di luce fioca che fuoriusciva da sotto le tende pesanti. Non doveva essere mattinata tardi, come confermavano i passi e le voci nel corridoio. Gli studenti avevano iniziato ad alzarsi, non doveva essere più tardi delle otto e mezza. Con un gesto secco e una spinta si tolse Clint di dosso. Il ragazzo grugnì in disappunto nel dormiveglia e affondò meglio la testa nel cuscino ricominciando a dormire. Si stiracchiò godendosi il nuovo spazio guadagnato.   
I rumori fuori dalla porta iniziarono a quietarsi e, valutando che non aveva di meglio da fare, tornò ad accoccolarsi tra le braccia di Morfeo.

__________

A scuoterlo definitamente dallo stato di dormiveglia furono un peso sul petto e una manata sulla faccia. Sbuffando prese Tony per un polso e per il collo della maglietta levandoselo di dosso. Il bambino si divincolò rotolando di fianco e scendendo dal letto. Bruce invece mise la testa sotto il cuscino raggomitolandosi su se stesso.  
Aprendo finalmente gli occhi e tirandosi a sedere, Loki si stiracchiò. 

«Ho una domanda.» 

Sollevò un dito in direzione del bambino e si godette i pochi secondi di silenzio prima dell'inizio della giornata.

«Ho una domanda. Stavo pensando che-»  
«Hai fame? Io ho fame.» lo interruppe alzandosi dal letto. Bucky si tirò le coperte sopra la testa mugugnando qualcosa e Clint infilò la testa sotto il cuscino. Infilò  _violentemente_  la testa sotto il cuscino. Era certo di aver sentito le ossa del naso scricchiolare all'impatto con la federa. 

«La Germania è lontana e c'è il mare in mezzo-» 

Steve si lasciò andare a un gemito di disperazione senza nemmeno provare a nasconderlo. Clint prese a sbattere la testa contro il materasso. Natasha, con un grugnito decisamente poco umano, tirò il cuscino nella loro direzione, ma nemmeno questo bastò a zittire il bambino. Nei pochi secondi necessari a Loki per recuperare le scarpe, infilarle e uscire dalla camera con Tony al seguito, Morfeo aveva fatto le valigie lasciando il gruppo al suo destino.

«Stanze divise?» mormorò Natasha e con un'ultima serie di versi inumani il gruppo tornò a provare a dormire.

__________

Fece cadere una briciola di brioche nel bicchiere.   
«Visto?» il bambino annuì.   
«Galleggia perché la forza dell'acqua che era al suo posto prima spinge per tornarci. E la forza della briciola è minore. Risultato: galleggia.»  
Tony annuì nuovamente, gli occhi fissi sul bicchiere tra di loro affascinato.  
«Esatto.»   
Loki si complimentò con se stesso dando un morso alla brioche. Il moccioso aveva capito il punto velocemente, forse era il caso di iniziare a studiare anche la fisica, oltre alla matematica. Sia Tony che Bruce parevano molto portati ed erano indubbiamente più intelligenti della media. I suoi vecchi precettori avrebbero fatto a gara per accaparrarsi l'educazione dei due bambini. Le cortigiane avrebbero ascoltato meravigliati le loro-  
«Quindi se il peso è maggiore della forza esercitata dall'acqua il risultato è che affonda.» chiese con un tono più affermativo che dubbioso. Loki annuì.  
«Ma le navi sono pesantissime!»  
«Sono anche enormi, quindi spostano una massa d'acqua abbastanza elevata da poter galleggiare.»  
Tony si zittì infilandosi un biscotto in bocca pensieroso.  
«E se forza e peso sono uguali?»  
Guardò il bambino con sguardo scettico.   
«Secondo te?»  
«Non affonda, né galleggia.» il viso si contorse in una smorfia «Ma non ho mai visto qualcosa rimanere sospeso a metà nell'acqua.»  
«Questo non vuol dire che sia impossibile.»   
Finì in pochi sorsi il succo d'arancia rimasto nel bicchiere, il borbottio di Tony in sottofondo.   
«Non è facile trovare un oggetto il cui peso sia uguale alla forza esercitata dalla massa d'acqua spostata.»  
«Tu ne hai mai visto uno?»  
Sbuffò una risata annuendo.  
«Quando ero un allievo. Con gli strumenti giusti è un evento facilmente sperimentabile.»  
Ci fu un luccichio negli occhi del bambino.  
«No!»  
Tony incrociò le braccia al petto mettendo il broncio.  
«Non è giusto.»  
«Raramente l'universo lo è. Ma anche se fosse, non ho intenzione di farti immergere ogni cosa su cui riuscirai a mettere le mani nei prossimi giorni in una bacinella d'acqua.»  
Un guizzo veloce della lingua oltre le labbra. Una linguaccia. Loki sollevò gli occhi al cielo, così infantile. Una tristezza vedere un cervello così brillante abbassarsi a un tale livello. Eppure, l'infanzia era una fase che tutti, anche i più grandi geni, dovevano passare. La vera tristezza era sapere che non avrebbe mai avuto l'occasione di maturare ed evolversi. Tony aveva preso a far cadere i biscotti nella tazza guardandoli inzupparsi e affondare lentamente prima di ripescarli col cucchiaio e mangiarli. Quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che invecchiasse? La vita umana era così breve. Appena una manciata di decine di anni, nemmeno un secolo. Così effimera, bastava un po' troppo freddo, una malattia improvvisa, una debolezza, la sciagura di essere al posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato. Bastava così poco per interrompere un'esistenza già fuggevole. 

«Il biscotto assorbe il latte che torna a prendere il suo posto, in questo modo, però, aumenta anche il peso che lo fa affondare perché la massa d'acqua spostata non è più abbastanza per sostenerlo.»   
Loki ascoltò le ipotesi mormorate a mezza bocca del bambino, un tranquillo sottofondo mentre mangiava la colazione.  
«Quindi un pezzo di biscotto più piccolo dovrebbe finire per affondare alla stessa velocità? C'è da tenere conto che più piccolo è, prima si inzuppa. Quindi diventa più pesante prima. Forse se- AH!» sussultò per l'improvviso rumore della sedia che si spostava accanto a lui «Natasha!»  
La ragazza sorrise sistemando sul tavolo i piatti e le tazze che teneva in equilibrio con una mano. Il ragazzo allungò la sua per aiutarla e le prese un pezzo di torta. Con uno sbuffo si sedette osservando incuriosita la tazza davanti a Tony, il latte ormai sostituito da una melma marroncina di biscotti inzuppati.   
Loki notò distrattamente come il collo della maglietta della rossa fosse bagnato.  
«Stavo studiando perché le cose galleggiano o affondano. Fisica!»  
«Loki.»  
Con un cenno del capo il ragazzo rispose al saluto. Ingoiando il boccone, bevve un sorso di succo d'arancia, Tony continuava a ragionare ad alta voce.  
«Stavo pensando che dovremmo iniziare a studiare anche fisica. Sia lui che Bruce hanno già una buona comprensione della matematica fondamentale necessaria e l'argomento pare interessargli.»  
La ragazza annuì.  
«Come ti pare, ma dovrai arrangiarti. Dubito fortemente che Steve sappia qualcosa di fisica. Io no di certo.»  
«È mai stato un problema?»  
La ragazza sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Come vuoi, ma niente libri per ora, non abbiamo abbastanza soldi.»  
«Eh? Stai scherzando, Natasha! Come faccio a studiare senza libri?» lasciando perdere l'ormai fallimentare esperimento dei biscotti, Tony si voltò fissando scioccato la ragazza.  
«Non ti fidi di me per caso?»  
Il bambino si morse l'interno della guancia guardando Loki.   
«Non è che non mi fido, è che tu non ci sei sempre. Di solito io e Bruce studiamo da soli con i libri!»  
«Mai sentito parlare delle librerie?»  
«Steve.»  
«Natasha, Loki.» salutò prendendo posto tra la ragazza e Tony.  
«Bruce è sveglio?»  
«Più o meno. Dagli ancora qualche minuto per alzarsi e scendere.»

L'orologio segnava le nove e un quarto. La coppia seduta al tavolo dall'altra parte della sala era la loro unica compagnia per quella colazione. Tony stava parlando con Steve che cercava di stare dietro ai ragionamenti del bambino mentre mangiava la sua brioche e Loki ne approfittò per alzarsi e riempire nuovamente il piatto. Il buffet spaziava dal salato al dolce e, nonostante fosse tardi, la scelta era abbondante. Affettati, formaggi, miele, marmellate, burro, pane, yogurt, uova. A intervalli irregolari una serie di vassoi vuoti venivano posati sul tavolo. Gli studenti prima di loro non si erano fatti scrupoli nel riempirsi lo stomaco. Clint –probabilmente appena arrivato- allungò una mano rubando la ciotola di marmellata dal suo piatto.  
«Troppo lontano!» si scusò con una scrollata di spalle. Loki sollevò gli occhi al cielo facendo dietro front per recuperarne un'altra. Se Clint fosse inciampato passandogli accanto non sarebbe stata di certo colpa sua.

«Sembra interessante...»  
«È interessante, Steve! Per questo ho bisogno che mi porti in biblioteca!»  
Natasha storse la bocca e Clint, sedutosi accanto a lei, sbuffò.  
«Non so se è una grande idea. Non bisogna fare la tessera per prendere i libri?»  
Steve annuì: «Sì, ma non c'è bisogno di documenti. Bastano il nome e una foto. E comunque non bisogna fare la tessera per leggerli, solo per noleggiarli.»  
Clint sollevò un sopracciglio - _come se Tony si sarebbe accontentato di leggere i libri senza portarseli dietro._  
«Documenti falsi? E comunque la foto non si può falsificare.»  
Tony arricciò il naso lanciando un'occhiataccia a Natasha. La ragazza non lo notò nemmeno.  
«Posso dare i miei dati, voi non verrete messi in mezzo.»  
Ci fu uno scambio di sguardi tra i tre adolescenti che si concluse con uno sbuffo di Clint e Steve che scuoteva la testa tornando a mangiare.  
«Niente libri» mormorò Loki al bambino che aveva incrociato le braccia e messo il muso.

L'arrabbiatura durò solo pochi minuti, fino a quando il resto del gruppo non arrivò. Tony saltò giù dalla sedia correndo verso Bruce e appiccicandosi al suo fianco. Bucky riempì velocemente il piatto prendendo posto tra Steve e i bambini. Thor si afflosciò accanto al fratello. Aveva lo sguardo di chi è stato buttato giù dal letto lasciando il cervello sul cuscino e non era improbabile che fosse andata proprio così. Infilandosi in bocca una fetta di prosciutto il biondo mugugnò qualcosa che poteva essere un "Buongiorno", ma nessuno se ne curò più di tanto.

«Programmi per oggi?»  
«Libero.» mormorò Bucky alzando un braccio.  
«Anch'io.» si aggregò Steve «Questa sera pensavo di andare al Bi-effe, ma per la giornata ci sono.»  
Clint poggiò le gambe sulle cosce della ragazza e i due adolescenti si scambiarono uno sguardo.  
«Io e Nat abbiamo già alcuni programmi.»  
«Vi va di condividerli col gruppo?» li prese in giro Loki.   
Il biondo sollevò le labbra in una pessima imitazione di un ringhio animalesco. Natasha poggiò una mano sul ginocchio calmandolo - _qualcuno stamattina si era svegliato male_.  
«Fratello.» lo riprese Thor. Il moro sollevò gli occhi al cielo, proprio ora doveva svegliarsi l'idiota.  
«Voi avete programmi?»  
Steve, buono e ingenuo Steve che cercava di stemperare la tensione in maniera così poco subdola da essere quasi dolce.   
«Nulla.»   
Loki poggiò una mano sul braccio del fratello attirandone l'attenzione.

« _Ég vil vera með þér í dag._ »   
« _Aye._ »

«Volete condividere col gruppo?» sogghignò Clint. Natasha lo ammonì con uno scappellotto, internamente compiaciuta dalla prontezza del ragazzo.   
«Mio fratello mi ha fatto una proposta che non è di tuo interesse, amico mio.» Clint sbuffò sollevando gli occhi al soffitto «Ma se per il benessere del gruppo desideri che condivida puoi stare tranquillo. Non è nulla che io mi senta propenso a nascondere. Loki mi ha solamente richiesto la possibilità di passare la giornata al mio fianco.» il moro imitò l'esempio del rivale sbuffando e sollevando gli occhi «Gli ultimi eventi che ci sono accaduti sono stati fonte di instabilità per il futuro di tutti noi. Da parte nostra, io fatico a ricordare un tempo in cui noi due non fossimo insieme e devo ammettere che la prospettiva di passare del tempo con mio fratello mi rasserena il cuore. Meglio considerato la condizione in cui noi tutti ci troviamo ora.»

L'atmosfera cupa e pesante che era calata sul tavolo alle parole del biondo zittì anche Tony. Bruce, che fino a quel momento era stato sommerso dal fiume incessante di parole del bambino, sollevò lo sguardo dal vasetto di yogurt. 

« _Frábær mál, hálfviti. Nú er allir sorgmæddir._ »   
« _Það var ekki ætlun mín._ » 

Loki sbuffò una risata e l'espressione di tutti si schiarì un poco. Era sempre strano sentirli parlare in lingua, ma anche affascinante. Natasha sarebbe rimasta ad ascoltarli per ore. Il modo ipnotico in cui le lettere si legavano tra di loro e le sillabe erano singhiozzate, divise; le parole raschiate dal fondo della gola, profonde. Avrebbe volentieri dato un paio di dollari per scoprire che lingua era.  
Steve, sempre lui, si schiarì la voce.   
«Quindi, Natasha e Clint sono fuori dai giochi. Io e Bucky potremmo occuparci dei bambini, mentre voi due...» mosse la mano in direzione dei due fratelli incespicando sulle parole.  
«Passate la giornata insieme a fare quello che dovete fare.» completò Bucky.  
«Ma Loki ha promesso di insegnarci fisica!» si lamentò Tony puntando le mani sul tavolo. «Sa un sacco di cose interessanti, per esempio Bruce lo sapevi che-»  
«Io non ho promesso assolutamente nulla!»  
Il bambino si voltò di scatto verso Loki, il viso arrabbiato, ma non disse niente.   
«Forza fratello, sono più che sicuro che badare ai bambini non ci sarà di impedimento nel passare del tempo assieme.»  
Una serie di sguardi di fuoco da parte del minore spinsero Natasha a intervenire.  
«Qualunque cosa decidiate di fare tenete conto che a mezzogiorno dobbiamo lasciare la camera.»  
«Non possiamo tenerla ancora per una notte?»  
Clint sollevò le gambe tornando a posare i piedi per terra e lasciando alla rossa lo spazio per alzarsi.  
«Certo ragazzone, ammesso che tu per mezzogiorno riesca a trovare 150 dollari.»  
«175» lo corresse aridamente Natasha.  
«Direi che non ci sono dubbi.» lo sguardo del tavolo si spostò su Bucky «A meno che stanotte Thor non si sia stampato la cartina di New York in testa, penso che dovremmo essere io e Steve a uscire.»  
«Concordo» sbuffò Clint alzandosi in piedi «cercare una nuova casa senza sapere dove andare non mi sembra una grande idea.»   
Natasha annuì. Loki schioccò la lingua irritato scostando lo sguardo dal tavolo.  
«Quindi studiamo fisica?»  
Sollevando gli occhi al cielo per l'ennesima volta Natahsa e Clint si avviarono all'ingresso.  
«Preparate un paio di panini, mh?»   
Steve annuì e Loki si alzò per recuperare un po' di pane e affettati.  
Con un ultimo «Ci vediamo al parco!» il biondo scomparve oltre la soglia e Natasha lo seguì con un cenno del capo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passiamo alle traduzioni di rito (si ringrazia sempre Google Translate):  
> Dialogo uno  
> -Loki: «Ég vil vera með þér í dag.» significa «Voglio stare con te oggi.»  
> -Thor: «Aye.» significa «Va bene [Sì, okay].»  
> Dialogo due  
> -Loki: «Frábær mál, hálfviti. Nú er allir sorgmæddir.» significa «Ottimo lavoro, idiota. Ora sono tutti tristi.»  
> -Thor: «Það var ekki ætlun mín.» significa «Non era mia intenzione.»
> 
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto anche se non accade molto... fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate nei commenti! Stavo anche pensando di aggiungere un capitolo dove Loki racconta la storia tagliata in questo capitolo, fatemi sapere se siete interessati! Il capitolo c'è, dipende da voi.  
> Alla prossima settimana!


	10. La Genesi dell'Infinito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosi di sapere qual'era la storia che Bruce ha tanto insistito per ascoltare? Eccovi accontentati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo si inserisce a circa metà del capitolo precedente, quando Loki racconta la favola della buonanotte. Non è un seguito cronologico, non fatevi ingannare.  
> Buona lettura.

«All'inizio dei tempi, prima ancora della genesi stessa dell'infinito, esistevano sei reliquie. Poi l'universo esplose e cominciò a esistere.   
Nella sua creazione il rimanente delle strutture primordiali, pura forza ed energia, fu concentrato e forgiato: linghotti, gioielli, gemme,  _armi_. La loro potenza é così grande da essere al di fuori di ogni comprensione, ineluttabile, eterna, in ogni cosa.»  
  
La stanza era calata nel silenzio piu assoluto. Nessuno osava proferire una parola e anche solo respirare troppo forte pareva un sacrilegio.

Quello di Loki era un dono, aveva un'arte oratoria superiore a qualsiasi altra persona avesse mai conosciuto. Poteva vedere le immagini nella sua mente e le dita formicolavano dalla voglia di prendere una matita e cominciare a disegnare, amalgamare i colori e dare vita alle parole del ragazzo che gia vivevano nella sua testa.

«Nel tentativo di controllare questo enorme potere, per contenere questa sempiterna potenza, in molti si fecero avanti. Persone, guerrieri, gruppi, interi regni provarono a dividersi il potere che ne derivava, ma di essi non rimase che il nulla. Dallo stesso potere che avevano ricercato con tale bramosia furono divorati.»

La voce si infuse di una nota di malinconia, come se per davvero Loki si fosse rattristato e avesse fatto lutto per quelle anime. Ma in meno di un battito di ciglia gli angoli della bocca tornarono a sollevarsi, le spalle si raddrizzarono e gli occhi tornarono a brillare di gloria.

«Ma gli essere piú potenti, solamente i piú forti tra di loro, possono sfiorare quel potere con la punta delle dita. Ci sono stati nomi, sussurrati nei mercati o acclamati nelle vie, che sono riusciti a possederne una, e non piú di una! O il prezzo é perdere il senno e venire divorati dalla distruzione. Conquistatori le hanno usate per sradicare intere civiltá come erbacce in un giardino, generali per falciare intere armate come grano maturo in un campo. Annientamento e distruzione si possono trovare dipanati lungo tutto il percorso che porta ad esse.»

La voce di Loki era epica e teneva tutti col fiato sospeso nonostante conoscessero la storia raccontata piu di una volta. Il tono scese appena mandando brividi giu per la schiena e facendo rizzare i capelli sulla nuca

«Chaos. Puro e concentrato potere senza regole, né freni. L'infinito.»

Fece una pausa e Natasha si costrinse a prendere un respiro. L'aria pareva essere diventata improvvisamente vischiosa e faticava a scendera per la gola e riempire i polmoni, pareva di anneggare. Si morse il labbro affogando nuovamente nel racconto del piú giovane.

«Ma guardatevi bene dal considerarle malvagie! Non sono un'infezione velenosa che manda in cancrena un corpo, ma una febbre ristoratrice che porta il male necessario per annientarne uno ancora maggiore per il bene dei vivi. L'universo non ha mai visto nulla di così meraviglioso come esse da quando ha aperto gli occhi. Pochi possono percepirle, ancora in meno possono vederle.»

Clint aveva avuto modo di ascoltare molti oratori, vedere uomini smuovere intere masse con le loro parole, ma Loki era qualcosa di più. Posedeva un'arte oratoria superiore a qualsiasi altra persona avesse mai conosciuto; un dono che era al contempo una passione. Quando iniziava a raccontare era impossibile non farsi trascinare dal vortice di emozioni e sensazioni che il racconto provocava. Loki faceva vedere senza mostrare nulla. Clint poteva ammirare quella forza, bellezza, quell'infinito davanti ai suoi occhi senza vederlo per davvero. Era qualcosa di così enorme e sfuggente, che ti lasciava senza fiato.

  
«Nonostante abbiano viaggiato in ogni dove e passato molte mani, siano state venerate da civiltà e bramate dai potenti, abbiamo cambiato innumerevoli nomi e forme, di loro si sono ormai perse le tracce. Si può tentare di trovarle, ma sarebbe come ascoltare i sussurri portati dal vento che dicono prima di là, poi di qua, senza un senso. Ogni popolo ha la sua storia e le sue leggende, i suoi culti e misteri.»

Bucky poteva sentire la tensione salire, i peli sulle braccia rizzarsi in aspettativa.

«Noi le chiamiamo Gemme dell'Infinito e sono sei.»

Loki allungò le braccia davanti a sè, le mani a una spanna l'una dall'altra come se stesse tenendo qualcosa sospeso tra di esse.

«La Gemma dello Spazio, il Tesseract. Da esso dipende la struttura base dell'universo, ogni cosa si trova nel suo posto per esso, grazie ad esso, tramite esso. Ma tutto sarebbe fermo e immutabile, per questo viene accompagnato da qualcosa di altrettanto prezioso.»

Avvicinò le braccia al petto portando le mani a coppa e fissando attentante dentro di esse, come se nascondessero il più importante dei segreti.

«La Gemma del Tempo. Grazie ad essa tutto è mutabile e si muove. Simile ad essa e dissimile al contempo è la terza Gemma.»

La mano destra cadde morta tra le coperte, mentre l'indice e il pollice della sinistra si spostarono fino a stare a pochi centimentri di distanza l'uno dall'altro. Bruce poteva immaginare la gemma trattenuta tra i polpastrelli.

«La Gemma dell'Anima. Di tutte è considerata la più potente.»

Chiuse il pugno di scatto.

«La più pericolosa. Mai c'è stato ricordo di qualcuno che l'abbia brandita senza venirne divorato. Essa è La Porta. Da essa dipende la nostra esistenza, perchè può manipolare, rubare, controllare ogni anima. Viva-»

Aprì la mano stendendo il palmo di fronte a sè.

«- _o morta_.»

La sensazione fin troppo reale fu quella di un intero palazzo posato sul petto, di un iceberg nello stomaco. L'aria pareva farsi rarefatta e la forza di gravità improvvisamente troppo pesante per provare anche solo a sollevare il petto. Loki ricominciò a parlare e la sensazione si attenuò appena.

«Ancora oggi in molti discutono la sua esistenza, ma molti sono convinti che esista; è la quarta Gemma: la Gemma della Mente.  
L'universo non è morto, nè passivo. L'universo è un essere vivo che pensa e agisce, in base e in armonia ai suoi pensieri. La Gemma della Mente è il suo subconscio e noi, in quanto figli dell'universo, siamo parte di essa. La nostra mente non è altro che una minuscola e infinitesimale frazione della parte inconscia dell'universo. Siamo un pensiero involontario, istintivo, inconsapevole. Siamo controllati da essa.»

Una vena di rassegnazione si era fatta spazio nelle ultime parole, ma venne velocemente inghiottita nella frase successiva.

«La quinta non è una gemma, sebbene sia chiamata come tale. È qualcosa di unico e inconcepibile in tutto l'universo, irrepricabile e incontenibile. Qualcosa che non esiste ed esiste al tempo stesso, ed è possibile solamente a causa sua. La quinta Gemma è la Gemma della Realtà, l'Aether. Controlla il mondo fisico in cui viviamo: ogni stella, ogni filo d'erba, ogni capelli sulla vostra testa e ogni imperfezione sul vostro viso sono suoi e appertengono a lui.»

Tony si era perso a osservare i movimenti sinuosi delle dita lunge e flessuose del racconta-storie, era un'ipnosi. Con uno scattò le mani si scontrarono in un battito e tutta la camera sussultò. Nemmeno il tempo di prendere fiato e i palmi si staccarono saettando lontani l'uno dall'altro, come due calamite dallo stesso polo messe vicine. Un'esplosione.

«La Gemma del Potere, L'Orb, è probabilmente la più ricercata e conosciuta. Esso è stato usato in battaglia molte volte e dalla sua potenza -distruttiva o creativa sta al possesore deciderlo- hanno attinto centinaia di soldati prima che intere armate venissero inghiottite dal suo crudo potere. Esso è la forza vitale, intrinseca, fondamentale, che mette in moto tutto l'universo e muove ogni cosa in tempo per ogni luogo.» 

Le mani tornarono a riposarsi sulle coperte, le dita che si sfioravano l'una con l'altra e giocherellavano con l'orlo del lenzuolo.

«Queste sono le forze alla base di ogni cosa, le genitrici del tutto. Le sei Gemme dell'Infinito che alimentano l'Yggdrasil e tutto ciò che è in esso.»

E mentre la conclusione della storia ancora aleggiava nell'aria e le sensazioni si scontravano tumultuose nel loro cuore tutti si sistemarono per dormire e Tony decise che - _forse_ \- Bruce aveva ragione e il racconto non era così male. Loki avrebbe dovuto raccontarlo qualche volta di più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so... ho saltato l'aggiornamento della settimana scorsa e adesso mi rifaccio viva con questa schifezzina da appena tre pagine di word, ma lasciatemi spiegare! Vi giuro che non è tutto qui, Venerdì pubblicherò il capitolo regolare (già betato, come sempre grazie alla fantastica Marty) con un bel po' di rivelazioni scottanti! Prendete questo come un... hum... regalo?  
> Comunque ho una spiegazione valida per essermi fatta attendere così a lungo; come ricorderete la settimana scorsa era cominciata con un tempo invernale (che, ahimè, già rimpiango) che nel giro di 24 ore si era trasformato in caldo-torrido-da-quaranta-gradi-all'ombra-perchè-è-estate-e-noi-siamo-nel-sahara. Ebbene il mio povero computer vecchietto com'è non c'è l'ha fatta a reggere lo sbalzo di temperatura ed è morto (un po' come me e la maggioranza delle persone a dire il vero). Per fortuna adesso è tornato dall'assistenza quindi dovrebbe funzionare bene, almeno per un po'. In compenso è morto il mio cellulare, ma dubito che vi interessi.  
> Ci sentiamo Venerdì quindi (o magari domani... dipende se mi sento buona).  
> Fatevi sentire nei commenti! E lasciatemi qualche Kudos che mi ispira a scrivere.


	11. Jǫtunheimr - parte terza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki e Thor devono trovare un modo per tenere impegnati Tony e Bruce per la giornata in attesa del rientro degli altri. Una bella doccia potrebbe essere il punto di partenza?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per qualche motivo che non capisco quando pubblico mi si sballa tutto il testo che diventa di diverse grandezze e caratteri, qualcuno è in grado di darmi una mano? Lo fa solo a me o lo vedete anche voi? Faccio schifo in 'ste cose, qualcuno mi aiuti!

L'orologio aveva battuto da poco le dieci e mezza quando arrivarono in camera. Avevano dovuto attraversare i corridoi e la hall, vuoti come la sala da pranzo, ma nessuno degli ospiti li aveva degnati di più di uno sguardo nonostante le braccia piene di cibo. Loki si levò le scarpe passandole a Bucky, Steve aveva già ai piedi l'altro paio. Con un ultimo saluto anche loro se ne andarono.

«Bruce, tira fuori due federe dall'armadio.»  
Il bambino ubbidì immediatamente. Almeno uno collaborativo c’era altrimenti avrebbe potuto garantire che sarebbe impazzito entro fine giornata. Thor si arrampicò sul letto e si sedette con le gambe a ciondoloni oltre il bordo.  
«Cos'hai intenzione di fare, fratello?»  
Loki sbuffò sollevando gli occhi al soffitto.  
«Non ho intenzione di portarmi in mano i panini finché non li finiamo.»

Tony si era arrampicato sul letto aggrappandosi alle caviglie di Thor e ora si stava dondolando. Ogni tanto il mormorio continuo che usciva dalle sue labbra assumeva il significato di qualche parola comprensibile, ma Loki lo ignorò. Stese la prima federa sul letto e Bruce accanto a lui lo imitò, le piegarono a metà e legarono le due coppie di angoli tra loro lasciando l’apertura verso l’alto. Creata una specie di sacca prese circa la metà dei panini e li inserì nel taglio della federa. Allungò l'improvvisato zainetto a Bruce che provò a inserire le braccia nei due anelli creati legando gli angoli tra di loro. Annuendo una volta e mugugnando un assenso, il bambino si tolse la federa dalle spalle riallungandola al ragazzo. 

«Brillante idea, fratello!» tuonò Thor.

Tony lasciò andare le caviglie del biondo a favore di esaminare il lavoro di Loki più da vicino. Inserita anche la seconda metà dei panini nella sacca creata da Bruce, si sedette sul letto. Avevano abbastanza cibo per almeno due giorni, quattro se lo avessero razionato bene. Dodici panini di cui cinque ben imbottiti con salumi e formaggi, sei farciti con marmellata e burro e uno con uova e prosciutto, tre mele, due banane, un'arancia e varie bustine di miele e zucchero, ottime per recuperare velocemente energie. Bruce voleva prendere anche un po' di muesli e cereali, ma non erano riusciti a trovare un modo per impacchettarli; in compenso gli avevano permesso di prendere un vasetto di yogurt alla vaniglia. Il bambino avrebbe dovuto mangiarlo nelle prossime ventiquattrore per non farlo andare a male, ma Loki dubitava fosse un problema. I panini sarebbero durati non più di due giorni prima di iniziare a puzzare, soprattutto quelli con le uova o gli affettati. Frutta, zucchero e miele potevano durare molto più a lungo, ma dubitava fortemente sarebbero rimasti intoccati oltre i cinque giorni. Raggiunta una soluzione soddisfacente al problema razioni, finì di dividere nelle due federe il cibo rimasto in parti più o meno uguali. 

«Posso portarne uno?»  
Loki ruotò gli occhi al cielo con un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra, Tony era sempre così attivo.  
«Bruce» chiamò il bambino allungandogli lo "zaino" con lo yogurt. 

«Posso fidarmi di te?» chiese al piccolo genio. Tony allargò gli occhi in un’espressione comica prima di diventare serio e annuire fermamente.  
«Bene. Ecco il tuo zaino, mi raccomando non perderlo mai di vista.»  
Il bambino si infilò la federa sulle spalle, contento della responsabilità affidatagli. Fuori dalla finestra il cielo grigio incombeva sulla città. Sperava vivamente che non venisse a piovere, potevano sopravvivere a un po' di nuvole e al freddo, ma se fosse piovuto tutto si sarebbe complicato. 

«Vuoi uscire, fratello? Con gli altri ci vedremo al parco più tardi.»  
Scosse la testa girandosi verso il biondo.  
«Nessuno arriverà prima di pranzo, non Natasha e Clint, di sicuro. E dubito che Steve e Bucky si faranno vedere prima di sera, a meno che non trovino una casa. Cosa alquanto improbabile.»  
Thor saltò giù dal letto avvicinandosi alla finestra.  
«Aye, staremo qui fino al tempo fissato dalla sovraintendente, quindi?»  
«Fino a mezzogiorno, sì.»  
«Un sacco di tempo per studiare fisica!» esclamò Tony incrociando le gambe sul letto.  
Loki sbuffò una risata volgendo l'attenzione ai due bambini di fronte a lui.  
«Qualcosa che vi interessa? Un argomento specifico che ha attirato la vostra attenzione?»  
Thor si sedette sul letto opposto a osservarli interessato, Tony lo guardò confuso inclinando la testa di lato e arricciando le sopracciglia.  
«Fisica?»  
Loki ci pensò un po’ prima di annuire e mormorare fra sé e sé un paio di parole incomprensibili.  
«Seiðr eðlisfræði.»  
Thor corrucciò la fronte confuso.  
«Fratello, stai insinuando che Bruce e Tony siano dei seiðmaðr?»   
«Nae. A meno che tu non ammetta che anche Miðgarð ha la possibilità di ottenere fjölkungi.» affermò arricciando il naso in disgusto.  
«Sarebbe bello capire cosa state dicendo visto che ci riguarda!» li interruppe stizzito Tony. Bruce si limitava ad osservarli curioso dal suo posto contro la testiera del letto.  
Loki scosse la mano davanti al viso del bambino.  
«Nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti. Si è trattato di una semplice incomprensione.» 

Si girò verso il fratello lanciandogli uno sguardo di sfida.

«Ora, se il sovrano lo permette, vorremmo cominciare la lezione.»  
Thor con uno sguardo ferito arricciò il naso all'appellativo affibbiatogli dal fratello e alzò le mani al soffitto in segno di sconfitta.

«Cosa significa sed... sedri...»  
«Seiðmaðr?» aiutò e Bruce annuì timidamente.  
Loki sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
«Non significa nulla»  
«Se non significa nulla perché Thor era…?» Tony incespico evidentemente non trovando la parola che cercava e Bruce sussurrò un “ _Disgustato_ ”. Tony sollevò le spalle optando per un altro pensiero «Tutte le parole significano qualcosa!»  
Il biondo si sporse in avanti poggiando una mano sul letto vicino a Loki, ma fissando Bruce negli occhi.  
«Non ne ero disgustato. Non potrei mai essere disgustato da un seiðmaðr, né da quello che rappresenta. Preferirei che Loki mi sconfigga sul campo di battaglia piuttosto che arrivare a pensare qualcosa del genere.»  
Tony fissò il ragazzo negli occhi e Loki borbottò contrariato dall'accorato discorso del fratello incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Pare qualcosa di importante» mormorò Bruce.  
«Non lo è» interruppe Loki scuotendo la testa e sbuffando nuovamente. «Cominciamo la nostra lezione?»  
I due bambini tentennarono qualche secondo passando lo sguardo tra i due fratelli, ma alla fine Tony distolse lo sguardo da Thor annuendo.  
«Volevo sapere come fanno gli aerei a volare.»  
Bruce si sedette meglio sul materasso e Loki iniziò a spiegare.

__________  


Thor perse velocemente il filo del discorso. Suo fratello parlava di forze, gravità, angoli di incidenza e i due bambini lo ascoltavano appassionati. Mormorando una scusa si alzò uscendo dalla camera. In fondo al corridoio c'erano due porte massicce a indicare i bagni, sospirò entrando in quello degli uomini.   
Era qualcosa che non sarebbe mai riuscito a capire, la determinata ossessione con cui i miðgarðiani separavano tutto in due categorie: maschi e femmine. Che si trattasse di vestiti, colori, bevande o stanze tutto era sempre diviso. Si trattava di un concetto così familiare, ma al contempo così straniero, e ogni volta che Loki provava a spiegarglielo finiva solamente per confonderlo ulteriormente. L’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era come avessero ragione i sui precettori e i guerrieri quando dicevano che oltre le mura di Asgarð si trovavano solo barbarie e insensatezza. 

Chiuse una delle cabine spogliandosi e aprendo il rubinetto della doccia.

Che differenza c'era tra una donna con la spada o un uomo con un’ascia? In cosa differiva un ragazzo che ricuciva una ferita da una guaritrice che fasciava ossa rotte? No, non c'era differenza tra i due sessi, né aveva ragione di esserci! Non erano le caratteristiche fisiche a determinare il ruolo sociale, quanto più le abilità con cui si nasceva. Lui e Loki ne erano una dimostrazione più che evidente, lui era un guerriero e suo fratello un seiðmaðr. Certo, la maggioranza di coloro che praticavano il seiðr era donna e i guerrieri più forti e valorosi erano uomini, ma questo non definiva nulla. 

Buttò la testa sotto l'acqua appena troppo fredda senza pensarci troppo.

Se fossero stati a casa, Thor non avrebbe avuto dubbi che la maggioranza di loro sarebbe stata indirizzata all'arena degli allenamenti per iniziare la loro istruzione. Probabilmente Natasha sarebbe anche diventata una valorosa valchiria! Piuttosto temeva che Bruce e Tony sarebbero stati avviati nello studio del seiðr. La loro corporatura minuta unita alla continua ricerca di risposte e alla mente brillante lasciava pochi dubbi. 

Tirò indietro il capo scuotendo la testa e sfregandosi vigorosamente la faccia.

Non aveva mentito, non c'era nulla di disgustoso nell'arte del seiðr, ma sarebbe stato un bugiardo se avesse affermato che non si era mai vergognato di avere un fratello seiðmaðr. Per tutti gli Asi! Odino aveva addirittura insistito per far addestrare Loki insieme a Thor nonostante il bambino avesse più che evidentemente dimostrato di non essere un guerriero! E la cosa aveva inevitabilmente portato al malcontento e alle chiacchere dietro alle spalle del bambino. Un seiðmaðr non più essere un guerriero, tutti lo sapevano. Thor lo sapeva. 

Odino lo sapeva. 

Chi studia il seiðr è destinato a diventare un guaritore, un sacerdote, un insegnante. Loki avrebbe dovuto essere spronato a studiare fino a quando Odino non avesse trovato una giusta consorte per lui. Probabilmente qualche liósálfar considerato la difficile situazione di ribellione ad Álfheimr negli ultimi tempi. Invece loro padre aveva continuato testardamente per la sua strada fino a quando non era intervenuta Madre.

Sfregò le mani bagnate sul corpo cercando si eliminare la sporcizia e il sudore accumulatisi.

Loki non era un guerriero e presumibilmente neanche Bruce e Tony. E, anche se non era disgustoso, Thor poteva capire la vergogna delle loro famiglie. 

Scosse la testa infilandosi nuovamente sotto il getto dell’acqua.

Voleva solo tornare a casa dove tutto aveva un senso. Voleva solo tornare a casa.

__________

Quando il biondo ritornò in camera con i capelli bagnati che gocciolavano sui vestiti ancora sporchi, Loki decise che era tempo di chiudere la lezione. Finì in poche frasi la spiegazione in corso e si alzò dal letto.

«Ma io ho ancora un sacco di domande!»

Ruotò gli occhi al cielo, ovviamente il moccioso non era d’accordo.  
«Potrai farle la prossima volta. Adesso andiamo a lavarci»

Incrociando le braccia al petto e con un paio di borbottii, più di scena che per reale necessità, Tony scese dal letto raggiungendo Bruce già in attesa accanto alla porta. Loki poteva sentire l'unto dei capelli sulla cute e nelle ciocche che gli si appiccicavano al viso. La polvere e la cenere, nonostante la breve sciacquata alla fontana la mattina precedente, gli si erano appiccicati addosso insieme al sudore. Era sporco e si faceva schifo. Sapeva che anche i due bambini dovevano sentirsi così, soprattutto considerato come Tony praticamente corse verso il bagno appena uscirono in corridoio. Una parte della sua mente chiese perché non si fosse lavato la sera prima e Loki seppellì la domanda insieme alla risposta.

_ Perché non volevi allontanarti da Thor. _

_ Perché avevi paura. _

_ Perché non importa quanto ognuno di voi possa fare finta che sta andando tutto bene, nulla sta andando bene.  _

Si tolse i vestiti stizzito appendendoli all'attaccapanni sulla porta, aprì l'acqua fredda buttandosi sotto il getto della doccia.

_ Infondo tu ti sei svegliato ogni volta. _

Il bagno era diverso da qualunque altra stanza simile avesse mai visto.

_ A ogni sussulto di Thor, sopra di te _ .

A casa avevano due stanze da bagno. Quella che gli era permesso usare, insieme a sua Madre, aveva i muri finemente decorati da incisioni e bassorilievi dai colori dolci e rilassanti.

_ A ogni mugugno di Clint nel sonno _ .

Avevano un'enorme vasca interrata che prendeva tutta la parete in fondo della stanza. Sopra di essa una finestra era l'unico punto di luce. Lungo il muro destro una panca ricavata nel muro stesso permetteva di sedersi per poter applicare con calma oli, creme ed essenze.

_ Ad ogni urlo bloccato in gola e soffocato nel cuscino da Steve, nella speranza di non far rumore. _

Riusciva ancora a richiamare alla mente il misto di profumi inebrianti e fumi che riempivano la stanza. Opposti alla panca una serie di mobili e tavolini facevano mostra di boccette, pestelli, fiale, pietre e fasci di erbe, coltelli e ogni altro strumento che poteva servire.

_ Ogni brivido di Tony. _   
_Ogni sobbalzo di Bruce._

Era così diversa dal bagno che avevano nell'appartamento. Spoglio e minimale, senza neanche il lusso dell'acqua corrente.

_ Ogni mormorio,  _   
_ogni supplica,_  
_ogni gemito soffocato dal sonno, generato dagli incubi_. 

Questa volta, invece, ad accoglierli era stata una stanza dal bianco più grigio di quanto comunemente accettato. Una fila di lavandini sulla destra e una di gabinetti sulla sinistra. In fondo alla stanza le docce, divise da una parete in plastica e con una porta cigolante a chiudere il cubicolo.

_ Ogni ricordo marchiato nella vostra mente, una memoria indelebile che vi manda scariche di adrenalina lungo le vene e brividi di terrore a scuotervi la schiena _ .

L'acqua, almeno, poteva essere miscelata e Loki aveva optato per tenerla più calda possibile. 

_ Tu li conosci perché ti sei svegliato ogni volta _ .

«Thor!»   
Si costrinse a rilassare i pugni e sbatté il tallone a terra. Sentì il contraccolpo della botta risalirgli dalla caviglia lungo la gamba e offuscargli per un secondo la mente, ma non se ne curò.  
«Loki?» il suo nome tinto da una vena di preoccupazione. Scosse la testa.  
«Assicurati che la porta principale dei bagni sia chiusa.»

La porta non aveva una serratura, ma si apriva verso l'interno, quindi a Thor bastò appoggiarsi ad essa per bloccarla. Il moro uscì dal box doccia pochi secondi dopo dirigendosi ai lavandini. Appesi equidistanti al muro, poco sotto lo specchio, si trovavano tre dispenser di sapone. Tutti desolatamente vuoti. Loki optò quindi per il flacone colorato mezzo vuoto che si trovava abbandonato sul marmo.   
A volte la pigrizia umana lo lasciava sconvolto.   
Svitò il tappo tornando velocemente verso le docce, l'aria fredda gli mandava brividi lungo la spina dorsale. 

«Tony, aprì la porta.»   
Il bambino cessò il mormorio continuo e Loki poteva quasi vederlo temporeggiare dondolando sui piedi.  
«Non ho ancora finito di lavarmi» protestò.  
Sollevò gli occhi al cielo - _stupido pudore immotivato_ , _come se non lo avesse già visto nudo_. Cosa avesse da vergognarsi poi doveva ancora capirlo e dubitava lo avrebbe mai compreso.  
«Apri la porta moccioso.»  
Con un click il bambino sbloccò la serratura e infilò fuori la testa, il resto del corpo nascosto dietro la porta.   
«Sapone» spiegò mostrandogli la bottiglietta. Tony sorrise sfregando le mani per creare una schiuma bianca. Bruce si limitò ad allungare la mano alla cieca fuori dalla porta e Loki gli versò una generosa dose di liquido sul palmo.   
«E pensare che io ho fatto senza sapone.»  
Loki sbuffò una risata chiudendo la porta del box dietro di sé.  
«Perché sei un idiota.»  
La risata di Thor scomparve quando mise la testa sotto getto bollente della doccia. Loki sciacquò il sapone dai capelli. Stavano tornando lunghi e doveva tagliarli. Chiuse gli occhi godendosi la sensazione dell'acqua che lavava via il freddo e lo sporco. 

A proposito, chissà se gli altri si erano fatti una doccia. Era abbastanza certo di aver visto Natasha con i capelli umidi la sera prima, dopo cena. Bucky e Steve? Il biondo odiava essere sporco, ma non ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco. Non ricordava di aver visto né loro né Clint con i capelli bagnati. Probabilmente avevano preferito non bagnarsi la testa per evitare di ammalarsi. Non che fosse un problema suo.

«Thor?»  
«Tutto bene?»  
Spense l'acqua uscendo dal box doccia. Il fratello era ancora appoggiato alla porta, un'espressione confusa sul viso e i capelli ancora umidi.  
«Non ti sei asciugato i capelli» sbuffò come spiegazione. L'idiota sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, lentamente, mentre si passava la mano tra i capelli umidi.  
«Mh, no. Non vedo perché sia un problema.»  
Gli tirò alla cieca un paio di salviette di carta e con il resto iniziò ad asciugarsi.  
«Perché potresti ammalarti.»  
Thor si tamponò i capelli senza muoversi dalla porta. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante spiegare il tutto se qualcuno fosse entrato in quel momento e avesse visto Loki nudo in mezzo al bagno. Il diverso senso di pudore era un'altra di quelle cose insensate a cui aveva dovuto arrendersi.

Il moro svuotò il restante sapone in uno dei dispenser buttando via il flacone. Si vestì e, riacquistato un aspetto decente, si lasciò andare tra le braccia già aperte del fratello. 

Thor prese a tamponargli i capelli con uno dei tovaglioli di carta e Loki chiuse gli occhi rilassandosi. Lasciò scorrere il rumore dell'acqua e i mormorii di Tony in sottofondo concentrandosi solamente sul fratello, sul ritmo del suo respiro, sul battito regolare del cuore, sul calore della sua pelle. Thor era sempre stato caldo, un focolare vivente. Non ardeva come i giganti di Musphellheimr, ma il dolce tepore che emanava era sempre stato tranquillizzante e familiare. Anche adesso, nonostante tutto ciò che gli era successo, nonostante l'improvvisa svolta che avevano preso le loro vite, questo non era cambiato.

«Si stanno allungando» mormorò passandogli una mano tra i capelli, poteva sentire il sorriso nella sua voce. Si mosse poggiando la guancia sul suo petto, poco sotto la spalla per poterlo vedere in viso.   
«Dovrei tagliarli.»  
Thor passò la mano in un'altra ruvida carezza storcendo la bocca.  
«Nae. Mi piaci con i capelli lunghi. Sono...» tentennò «Sono tuoi»   
Sorrise tornando a chiudere gli occhi. _Sono miei_ , era un pensiero così dolceamaro.  
«Miei» sollevò la testa sopprimendo una risata.  
Il biondo strinse le labbra in una linea dura, ma gli occhi si ammorbidirono. 

Tony uscì dal box doccia dandosi un'occhiata attorno. La temperatura dell'acqua si era gradualmente abbassata fino a diventare fredda e lui aveva dovuto arrendersi all'idea che la doccia era finita.   
Sbuffò.  
«Bruce!» cercò di fare la voce più lamentosa possibile nel tentativo di commuovere il più grande. «L'acqua calda è finita.»  
Il bambino tirò la testa fuori dalla porta.  
«Non so che farci. È finita anche a me.»  
Incrociò le braccia al petto spostandosi per lasciargli spazio per uscire. Ruotò sui talloni dandogli le spalle, Loki e Thor erano all'ingresso appoggiati contro la porta. Abbracciati. Corrucciò la fronte, il moro non era una persona affettuosa ed era strano. Negli ultimi due giorni aveva dato più contatto fisico di quanto Tony gliene avesse mai visto dare. Partendo da Thor - _a cui era appiccicato come una cozza_ \- passando per lui - _non che gli dispiacesse ricevere qualche abbraccio in più_ \- arrivando a Bruce.

Era... strano.

«-ony, Tony!»  
«Sì, Brucie bear?» chiese senza perdere un colpo.  
Il bambino arrossì e borbotto scuotendo la testa.  
«Loki!»  
I due fratelli si separarono e il moro si avvicinò a loro con una pila di tovaglioli di carta tra le mani   
«Asciugatevi forza, l'ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è che vi ammaliate.»

__________  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco il capitolo canonico. Come promesso ci sono un sacco di rivelazioni, riuscite a trovarle tutte? Mi ero preoccupata di avervi detto troppo, ma alla fine Judy (fantastica come sempre) mi ha convinto a lasciare tutto così com'era e darvi qualcosina in più sul passato dei nostri due fratelli preferiti. Ovviamente dovete sempre ringraziare lei per il betaggio impeccabile nonostante abbia mille impegni!  
> Passando ad altro, tenetevi stretti perchè la parte introduttiva di Jotunheimr è finita e dal prossimo capitolo si passerà all'azione con un sacco di colpi di scena e la storia arriverà nel vivo della trama. Emozionati? Io sì, hahahaha.  
> Fatevi sentire nei commenti, mi piace sapere cosa pensate della trama, e ovviamente segnalatemi tutto ciò che trovate (errori, imprecisazioni).  
> Ci sentiamo Mercoledì con il prossimo aggiornamento!


	12. Jǫtunheimr - parte quarta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gli imprevisti possono sempre capitare, ma non sono mai buona cosa se sei in fuga dal tuo passato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fatemi sapere se l'HTML è a posto... che mi ha dato un po' di problemi in fase di pubblicazione. SI ringrazia per il betaggio Jodie che nonostante tutto continua a impegnarsi al massimo in questa storia. Sei un tesoro ;*

Nonostante fosse nuvoloso, il cielo non era cupo. L'aria era fresca, ma non in maniera fastidiosa. Si stava bene.  
Il parchetto -se così poteva essere chiamato lo spiazzo cementato con uno scivolo e due altalene sgangherate- era quasi vuoto. Oltre la rete metallica che delimitava il campo da basket dei ragazzi stavano giocando; Bruce e Tony avevano trovato la compagnia degli altri bambini, considerati ancora troppo piccoli per partecipare alla partita. Steve insisteva sempre che era importante che i due bambini socializzassero con qualcuno della loro età o, più in generale, qualcuno che non fosse parte del gruppo e Loki era più che propenso ad assecondare la richiesta, se questo garantiva la possibilità di mantenere un basso profilo. Ammesso, ma non concesso, che ci fosse qualcuno sulle loro tracce. In ogni caso la prudenza non era mai troppa. E le scarpe logore accompagnate ai vestiti vecchi del resto dei presenti era più che una garanzia sul loro stato sociale. Tra simili ci si intende e, per quanto potesse odiare far parte della loro stessa categoria, aveva la sicurezza che nessuno avrebbe fatto domande scomode.   
Non era stato facile convincere i bambini ad andare al parco, ma osservandoli ora era più che certo che si sarebbero opposti altrettanto fermamente all’idea di andarsene. Usciti dall'ostello Tony aveva insistito per andare in libreria, ma Thor, adesso seduto accanto a lui sulla panchina, l'aveva incredibilmente sostenuto nell'idea di evitarla totalmente. Natasha aveva esposto i pericoli in maniera molto chiara durante la colazione, inoltre avevano già compiuto alcuni passi falsi. Sperava solamente non si rivelassero fatali.

Non solo avevano dormito all'ostello, cosa che già di per sé li rendeva rintracciabili, ma tra il litigio e la cena con le ragazze, si erano resi evidenti; quante persone li avevano visti e avevano impresso i loro visi nella mente? Tra lo shock e la stanchezza non ci aveva pensato, ma ora si rendeva conto di quanto l'idea di farsi una foto fosse stata disastrosa, se anche qualcuno non si fosse ricordato di loro non sarebbe importato finchè rimanevano tutti immortalati nel telefono di una ragazza sconosciuta e ormai irrintracciabile. Sperava vivamente che nessuno li stesse cercando e pregava le norne che gli permettessero semplicemente di sparire nel nulla, eppure sapeva che ormai il loro filo era stato tirato e tessuto. Se qualcuno avesse dovuto trovarli aveva la strada spianata, che fossero cauti o meno.

«Cosa ti turba, fratello?»

Si girò a osservare Thor. L'idiota lo osservava preoccupato, un braccio appoggiato sulle gambe e una mano tesa lungo le schienale della panchina nella pallida imitazione di un abbraccio. Storse la bocca.  
«Abbiamo lasciato un sentiero di zoccoli e cenere che anche il più stupido dei cacciatori saprebbe interpretare.»  
Il biondo si lasciò andare contro lo schienale.  
«Ma non c'è nessun cacciatore.»  
«Non ne sarei così convinto.»

Thor lo imitò poggiando entrambi i gomiti sulle ginocchia sporgendosi in avanti. Lo sguardo fisso sui due bambini che giocavano. Tony in piedi sullo scivolo stava dicendo qualcosa a una bambina sulla scala, Bruce era seduto sull'altalena e altri appoggiati alla struttura aspettavano il loro turno.

«Pensi che i loro genitori li stiano cercando?»  
Loki ignorò il tono malinconico stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Che siano i loro genitori, o quelli di Clint, o le forze di questo regno, cambia qualcosa?»  
«Non possiamo vivere così, fratello» sospirò «Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony» fece una pausa tornando a sedersi con la schiena dritta «Le leggi e i regni che compongono questo reame» altra pausa «Ci sono troppe variabili che non conosciamo per poter prevedere qualcosa. D'ora in poi dovremo nascondere meglio le nostre tracce.»  
Era irritante come Thor continuasse a vedere chiaramente il bersaglio, ma continuasse a sbagliare la mira evitando il centro del problema. Il piede sfiorò la federa lasciata sotto la panchina.

«Quante battaglie hai combattuto nella tua vita, Thor? Quante volte ti sei seduto al tavolo della guerra?»   
Il biondo stette zitto, consapevole che si trattasse di domande retoriche. Era tipico di Loki fare domande che non richiedevano una risposta in modo che l'interlocutore si rendesse conto da sé di quanto insensato fosse stato il proprio intervento del centrare il punto della conversazione. Eppure, Thor non riusciva a capire dove il minore volesse andare a parare.  
«Quante volte l'esercito è rimasto in stallo perché troppe variabili impedivano agli strateghi di proporre una tattica vincente? Mai, Thor.» fece una pausa fissandolo negli occhi «Non è mai successo. E sai perché? Perché quando non si riesce a prevedere le mosse degli elementi imprevedibili si procede a eliminare tutto ciò che è instabile.»

Strinse i pugni sulle ginocchia.  
«Stai proponendo di... _eliminare_ i nostri compagni, Loki?»  
Il moro sollevò le spalle e ruotò gli occhi al cielo.  
«O di eliminare noi.»  
Thor corrucciò la fronte, le labbra strette e lo sguardo deciso. Conosceva bene quell'espressione, " _spiega_ " diceva, e Loki ubbidì.

«Quello che vale per noi vale anche per loro. Invece di eliminare i nostri compagni, perché non eliminare noi dalla loro equazione? Togliere _noi_ dal loro gruppo?»

L'espressione di Thor si scurì prima di aprirsi in comprensione. 

«È solo un modo diverso per dire la stessa cosa» sbuffò «Sia che siamo noi a eliminare loro, o loro a eliminare noi, implica che ci siano due gruppi. Che ci siano un loro e un noi.»   
Loki strinse le spalle.   
«E che ci dovremmo separare.»  
«È l'idea più logica e giusta.»  
Il biondo scosse la testa.  
«No, Loki.» 

La miccia della pazienza si era esaurita e il moro strinse i pugni tirandosi seduto di scatto, morse la lingua per non urlare - _perché doveva essere così ottuso?_ – e quasi leggendogli nella mente Thor ripeté.

«Non abbandoneremo i nostri compagni.»   
«Non sono nostri compagni!» gli uscì più come un sibilo rabbioso che come un'affermazione, ma almeno non aveva urlato. Thor non lo stava neanche guardando, gli occhi fissi su Tony e Bruce. Valeva così poco la conversazione sul loro futuro da non degnarlo nemmeno dell'attenzione necessaria?

«Smettila di comportarti come un bambino»  
Si alzò di scatto, questo era troppo, Thor era... era-  
«Sei un idiota! Thor, un idiota! Non te ne rendi neanche conto? Saranno la nostra rovina! Thor! La nostra rovina!»   
Il biondo strinse i pugni, il viso improvvisamente più duro, ma nel pieno della propria ira Loki lo ignorò.  
«Stupido! Ci stai portando al macello! Idiota! Non lo vedi? Non capisci? Dov'è la tua arguzia e intelligenza che vanti? Non sei meglio delle capre che ruminano l'erba nei giardini! Ecco cosa dovevi diventare! Una capra!»  
«Loki...» il nome uscì come un ringhio gorgogliato e trattenuto tra i denti. I ragazzi avevano interrotto la partita e si erano avvicinati per recuperare i bambini e allontanarli dalla discussione. Bruce si era istintivamente nascosto dietro lo scivolo e Tony pareva ghiacciato in mezzo al parco a fissarli con gli occhi sgranati.   
Loki si limitò a buttare le braccia per aria continuando il suo sfogo.  
«Ci rovini! Una rovina! Io mi sono distrutto per te! Ho perso tutto e tu mi rovini! La nostra fine! Ecco come moriremo, su uno stupido e immondo pezzo di terra sconsacrato da ogni dio! Senza nemmeno la possibilità di riprendere il nostro nome! Stiamo andando a morire per la tua stupidità! _Hàlfviti_! Idiota!»

« _Nòg_ !» 

Thor si alzò di scatto. Non si mise a urlare come il fratello, ma la voce ferma e decisa sorpassò comunque il fiume di parole. Loki si fermò all'istante, le parole ancora sulla lingua; sgranò gli occhi rendendosi conto di quello che aveva fatto e istintivamente fece un passo indietro quando lo sguardo ancora stupito si posò sul viso del fratello.   
Thor non era arrabbiato, era livido. Il viso duro e gli occhi una distesa di ghiaccio, le labbra premute tra di loro formavano una riga rigida. Loki chiuse la bocca ingollando il groppo che aveva in gola e riacquistando un minimo di compostezza, cercando di ignorare il groviglio di paura istintiva che si era formato nello stomaco.

« _Nòg_.» ripeté il biondo, questa volta più lentamente, una nota di dolcezza che sfumava la parola.  
«Hai finito? Ti sei sfogato?»  
Il moro stette zittò, lo sguardo fisso negli occhi del maggiore.  
«Hai esagerato, Loki. Non voglio sentire mai più nulla di tutto questo. Comportati come si conviene alla tua posizione, _prinsinn_ »

Loki strinse i pugni, mandò giù l'orgoglio frustrato e annuì. Quante cose non sapeva il biondo, quanti segreti aveva giurato di mantenere alla loro madre!   
_Prinsinn_?   
Strinse i pugni fino a far diventare bianche le nocche per fermare la risata amara che voleva scuotergli il petto. Prese un respiro profondo costringendosi a rilassarsi. Oggettivamente doveva ammettere che aveva perso il controllo. Continuando in questo modo non avrebbe ottenuto nulla. Era qui per aiutare Thor. Chiuse gli occhi per appena poco più di un battito di ciglia riparando la maschera di calma che aveva iniziato a sgretolarsi negli ultimi giorni. 

Era qui per aiutare Thor. Tutto il resto non contava. Il benessere del biondo doveva venire sopra a tutto, anche alla crisi che aveva appena avuto e al suo orgoglio. Thor era la sua priorità. Non poteva deludere Madre così.

Recuperato il controllo sui suoi nervi e tornando ad affogare il turbinio di emozioni in fondo allo stomaco, si girò verso i bambini. Il parchetto si era svuotato, così come il campo da basket. Nessuno voleva essere testimone nel caso le cose fossero degenerate. 

«Tony.»   
Il bambino non fece neanche segno di averlo sentito. Rimase pietrificato come una statua di sale a metà strada tra lo scivolo e le altalene. Le gambe leggermente divaricate, le braccia sollevate al petto, gli occhi sgranati e il respiro quasi inesistente.  
«Tony,» ripeté questa volta infondendo una nota più dolce nel nome «vieni qui.» disse abbassandosi sui talloni per raggiungere l'altezza del bambino. Strinse le spalle, allungò una mano in avanti e addolci l'espressione del viso. Tutto nel suo atteggiamento urlava arrendevolezza e sperava tanto che bastasse. Poteva quasi sentire il litigo nella mente del bambino, diviso tra l'avvicinarsi e lo scappare via.   
Loki aspettò pazientemente e alla fine Tony parve giungere a una soluzione muovendo qualche passo nella sua direzione. Ci vollero sessanta strazianti secondi prima che il bambino fosse a portata di braccia. Con uno scatto lo afferrò per un braccio tirandoselo al petto. Thor, rimasto silenziosamente a osservare la scena fino a quel momento, fece un passo avanti quado il bambino iniziò a divincolarsi. 

«Shh, va tutto bene. Mi dispiace, ma va tutto bene ora.» 

Loki non lo lasciò andare iniziando ad accarezzargli la schiena e a confortarlo dondolando sui talloni. La cosa parve avere effetto. Il bambino fermò le convulsioni lasciandosi coccolare dal moro.

«Sei al sicuro. Va tutto bene adesso. Ti ho spaventato, mh? Mi dispiace.»   
Tony sussultò tra le sue braccia, se per una risata o per un singhiozzo non lo sapeva, almeno la maglia era ancora asciutta.  
«Mi dispiace tanto, sono stato cattivo. Non avrei dovuto farlo. Ma non devi avere paura, sei al sicuro. Non ti farei mai del male. Né io, né Thor, mh? D’accordo?»

Il biondo sussultò preso in contropiede dall’improvvisa nomina del suo nome, ma annuì nonostante Tony, con la faccia ancora premuta contro la maglietta, non potesse vederlo. Bruce, invece, lo vide e fece un timido passo avanti. Si era tirato in piedi da dietro il suo nascondiglio quando Loki aveva iniziato a confortare l'altro bambino. Da sotto le ciglia Loki osservò i suoi movimenti senza darlo a vedere. Sebbene fosse ancora scosso, la paura pareva aver fatto il posto alla rassegnazione e il respiro erratico si era calmato. 

_Tutto come previsto_.

«Va tutto bene, non hai nulla da temere. Non sono arrabbiato con voi. Non ero arrabbiato e basta, ho solo paura. Come voi» una mezza bugia e il corpicino tremante di Tony letteralmente si sciolse tra le sue braccia.   
«Tutti abbiamo paura adesso, ma vi posso assicurare che andrà tutto bene» 

Bruce annuì nonostante Loki stesse ancora dando la sua attenzione a Tony e Thor sorrise facendo un passo avanti. Il peso del bambino premuto contro il petto del moro si mosse inquieto, ma non indietreggiò. Continuando a mormorare rassicurazioni e dondolandosi sui talloni osservò il fratello avvicinarsi a Bruce e prenderlo tra le braccia, gli occhi rossi nel tentativo di trattenere le lacrime. 

«Va bene se mi alzo, mh?»   
Tony si irrigidì appena e lui gli passò velocemente una mano tra i capelli.  
«Non devi allontanarti. Bruce è in braccio a Thor ed è più grande di te, non vuoi fargli compagnia?»  
Tony annuì timidamente e Loki avvolse un braccio attorno alla schiena e passò una mano sotto le cosce del bambino sollevandosi in piedi continuando a tenerlo stretto al petto. Thor si avvicinò, una mano che massaggiava la schiena di Bruce lentamente e Loki poteva ricordare come quando erano bambini quelle stesse mani avessero consolato lui stesso molte volte. Si girò avvicinandosi alla panchina e lasciando che il fratello lo raggiungesse.

«Vi va di mangiare qualcosa? È già passato mezzogiorno e avrete di certo fame.»

Il genietto si allontanò dal petto dell'adolescente permettendogli di metterlo a sedere sulla panchina accanto a Thor, con Bruce ancora attaccato addosso. Loki si chinò per rovistare tra le scorte di cibo fino a trovare quello che cercava. Sorrise vittorioso allungando uno degli involucri di carta bianca a Tony che lo aprì iniziando a mangiare il suo panino. Tony si era calmato e questo era solo un bene, un problema in meno che era riuscito a gestire – _almeno questo sei in grado di gestirlo, consolare un bambino piagnucolante_!

«Ti va un po' di yogurt?» chiese fingendo di non aver notato il sussulto di Bruce quando gli aveva posato una mano sulla spalla.   
Thor si mosse spingendo il bambino ad allontanare la testa dal suo petto. Loki sorrise aprendo il vasetto e allungandolo verso il bambino che lo prese sistemandosi meglio sulle gambe del biondo. Poi piegò la carta per formare il rudimentale cucchiaino.

«Tu non mangi?»

Scosse la testa sedendosi tra Tony - _grazie al cielo aveva ricominciato a parlare, il peggio era passato_ \- e Thor.

«Non ho fame.»

Il bimbo corrucciò la fronte e prese un altro boccone di pane e marmellata. 

«Sicuro fratello?»  
«Sicuro Thor, non ho fame.»

Si guardò intorno, il quartiere era silenzioso e gli unici rumori di sottofondo erano il tipico traffico urbano e il ronzio indistinto di qualche programma televisivo qualche piano sopra di loro. Una donna uscì da un palazzo attraversando velocemente il campetto da basket trascinandosi dietro un bambinetto di non più di dieci anni prima di svoltare verso la via principale senza nemmeno degnarli di uno sguardo. Meglio così.

«Possiamo andare in biblioteca? Non mi va di stare ancora al parco.»  
«Meglio di no, Tony. Già questa mattina abbiamo discusso l'argomento ed eravamo giunti alla conclusione che sarà Steve a portarti.»  
«Ma io voglio andare in biblioteca!»  
Loki ruotò gli occhi al cielo. Tony era saltato giù dalla panchina con un broncio sulla faccia e mancava poco che iniziasse a pestare i piedi per terra. Con la coda dell'occhio vide che Bruce era ancora seduto a mangiare il suo yogurt e sembrava tranquillo.  
«In ogni caso dobbiamo aspettare che Bruce finisca di mangiare.»   
Il bambino sollevò lo sguardo dal vasetto.  
«Sarebbe maleducato obbligarlo a finire di mangiare velocemente quando tu hai avuto tutto il tempo.»  
Tony borbottò incrociando le braccia al petto ma non oppose ulteriore resistenza. Eppure era solo una tregue temporanea, Loki sapeva che un genio annoiato causa solo guai. 

«Ho un'idea» esclamò con finta allegria attirando l'attenzione dei presenti.  
«Tanto per cominciare è il caso che ti diamo una pulita.»  
Tony osservò le mani impiastricciate di marmellata e si toccò la faccia. Storse la bocca in una smorfia allo sporco appiccicaticcio e annuì.  
«Abbiamo bisogno di un po' d'acqua…» pensò a voce alta chinandosi a ricontrollare le scorte. Sapeva che non avevano portato liquidi con loro, ma la speranza è l'ultima a morire.  
«Ho visto una fontanella a un isolato di distanza.»  
«Nel parco?»  
Thor annuì. 

Il parco era più che altro un giardinetto, con un paio di strutture per l'allenamento piazzate al centro. La targa commemorativa diceva qualcosa riguardo un " _contributo del quartiere per costruire un memorandum in onore_ " di qualche sportivo il cui nome non gli interessava minimamente. Quando ci erano passati davanti, nonostante fosse l'ora di pranzo, era pieno. Soprattutto di adulti in tutta da ginnastica. Le possibilità di passare inosservati in quella situazione erano poche e avevano optato per tirare dritto. Adesso sarebbero dovuti tornare indietro.

«Voi potete stare qui, non ci metterò più di una decina di minuti.»

Loki tornò a sollevarsi in piedi osservando con guardo scettico il fratello, che spostò Bruce dalle sue gambe alla panchina.

«Ed esattamente come pensi di portare l'acqua qui? Con le mani?» 

Sapeva che non doveva essere così acido, ma nonostante tutta la buona volontà non era riuscito a trattenersi. I nervi tremavano sul punto di saltare un'altra volta e prese un respiro profondo concentrandosi.

I mormorii di Tony.  
Le voci concitate degli adolescenti che stavano attraversando il campo dietro di loro.  
Il rumore del traffico della strada principale pochi metri più in là.  
Bruce che mangiava il suo yogurt.  
Il respiro di Thor. Calmo. Regolare.

_Vivo_.

Aprì gli occhi.  _Inspira. Espira. Calmati, va tutto bene._

Bruce finì l'ultima cucchiaiata di yogurt allungando il vasetto a Thor che lo prese con un sorriso alzandosi in piedi. Non era molto più grande di un bicchiere e poteva contenere tre, forse quattro, sorsi d'acqua.

«Tornerò in una decina di minuti fratello. Tieni al sicuro i bambini.»  
«Ehy!»  
Loki sbuffò una risata al tono offeso di Tony, lasciando che Thor gli avvolgesse la nuca con una mano, portando le loro fronti a contatto.  
«Dieci minuti.»  
«Non preoccuparti, sopravvivremo.»  
Il biondo sorrise avviandosi verso il giardinetto e lasciandoli soli.

«Cosa facciamo? Mi annoio!»  
Si girò sui talloni osservando Tony sdraiato per terra - _le mani e la faccia sporchi di marmellata_ \- e Bruce seduto composto sulla panchina - _mani e faccia impiastricciate di yogurt._   
Sorrise.  
«Come ve la cavate nel trovare i lati di un triangolo?»  
«Teorema di Pitagora?» chiese incuriosito Bruce scendendo dalla panchina. Tony saltò in piedi con il solito luccichio affamato di sfide e conoscenza negli occhi  
«Matematica! a2+b2=c2!»  
Annuì avviandosi verso lo scivolo. Studiare con i due bambini era sempre una sfida.  
«Siamo tutti d’accordo che questo-» affermò colpendo il lato dello scivolo «-non è un triangolo architettonico-»  
«Triangolo rettangolo» tradusse Bruce sottovoce. 

Come diceva prima: studiare con i due bambini era una sfida. Una cosa che era impossibile trascurare era come la maggioranza dei concetti basici non combaciavano. O meglio, erano espressi in maniera diversa.   
Il " _Teorema di Pitagora_ " non esisteva e nessun precettore gliene aveva mai parlato; ma la formula "a2+b2=c2" era pressoché universale. Lo stesso valeva per molte altre cose, compresi i nomi di alcune particolari forme geometriche.

«-ma per amore dello studio e odio della noia supponiamo e facciamo finta che lo sia.»

Tony fece per obiettare, ma il tutto si perse i un " _ohf_ " alla gomitata dell'altro bambino. Benedetto Bruce. Ma non abbastanza da fermare la nuova domanda in arrivo.  
«Come misuriamo i lati se non abbiamo un metro. Né un righello. Né qualunque altro metodo di misurazione»

«Né qualunque altro metodo di misurazione convenzionale» lo corresse Loki.  
«Mai sentito parlare delle spanne? O dei palmi? Ci sono centinaia di metodi di misurazione differenti nell'universo, e la matematica si applica allo stesso modo su ognuno di essi»  
Il bambino inclinò la testa di lato assottigliando gli occhi e pensando.  
«Quindi quale usiamo?»  
Loki ghignò.  
«Ce ne inventiamo uno?»  
La domanda parve eccitare la mente dei due bambini che immediatamente iniziarono a parlare e complottare nella creazione del loro nuovo e personale sistema di misurazione. Quando Thor arrivò, come promesso, una decina di minuti dopo li trovò tutti e tre seduti in cerchio ai piedi dello scivolo. Sorrise, rassicurato dalla visione. Nonostante lo sfogo di Loki i bambini non avevano iniziato ad averne timore. Erano stati giorni difficili e -ripensandoci a mente lucida- non era strano che Loki fosse scoppiato in quel modo. La paura e la pressione che avvertiva sulle sue spalle erano le stesse che opprimevano il fratello ed era ovvio che sarebbe stato solo una questione di tempo. Avrebbe dovuto parlarne anche con gli altri, lo sfogo di Loki era solo il primo, aveva la sensazione che a uno a uno tutti avrebbero avuto reazioni simili prima o poi. Verosimilmente, più prima che poi.

«Cosa state facendo, fratello?»  
«Abbiamo deciso di calcolare la lunghezza dello scivolo nel caso supposto che esso sia un triangolo rettangolo i cui lati cateti sono la scala e il terreno di rispettivamente 44 quattro-dita e 30 quattro-dita.»

Thor decise che sorridere e annuire era l'unica risposta adatta allo sproloquio senza senso di Tony, pertanto sorrise e annuì. Loki sbuffò una risata alzandosi in piedi.

«Siamo giunti alla soluzione che l'ipotenusa, o scivolo, dovrebbe essere lunga 53,25 quattro-dita arrotondato per difetto, considerato il 4 come terza cifra. Adesso dobbiamo misurare la parte dello scivolo!»  
«Perché?» chiese Bruce.  
Loki fermò l'entusiastica spiegazione in cui si era lanciato il bambino avviandosi verso la panchina.  
«Ottimo lavoro Tony. Ma direi che la misurazione dello scivolo può aspettare a dopo che vi siate dati una ripulita.»

Si accovacciò rovistando in una delle federe. La mattina dopo essersi fatti la doccia erano ritornati in camera e Thor aveva avuto un colpo di fulmine - _non letterale grazie al cielo_ \- suggerendo di portare con sé anche un lenzuolo nel caso avessero dovuto dormire all'aperto. Quindi, oltre alle provviste, avevano diviso tra i due zaini improvvisati anche il paio di coperte arancioni antishock e un lenzuolo. Trovato il tessuto bianco lo tirò fuori infilandone un angolo nel vasetto di yogurt pieno d'acqua e iniziando a pulire il viso di Tony. I mugugni di protesta del bambino erano coperti dalla risata di Thor. Tony parve prenderla come incentivo, perché si immobilizzò fissando Loki negli occhi con uno sguardo di sfida.

«Stai fermo» lo riprese, tenendolo per la mascella. Il genietto si limitò a una smorfia, che doveva essere un sorriso - _ma ehy_! _Sapete quanto è difficile sorridere con Loki che ti tiene per la mascella_? A volte sembrava più forte addirittura di Steve, cosa impossibile, perché Steve era il più forte di tutti, tranne probabilmente per Bucky e Thor e comunque stava divagando di nuovo. Iniziò a divincolarsi, spinse con le mani sul petto del moro, scosse la testa e addirittura quando un paio di ciocche nere gli finirono tra le dita le tirò. Loki si limitò a lanciare un'occhiataccia a Thor, doveva solamente pulire la faccia del bambino eppure il fratello era riuscito a trasformarlo in un gioco. O meglio una sfida. In ogni caso non sarebbe stato Tony a vincerla, poteva starne certo. 

Le finestre delle palazzine intorno a loro si chiusero e Bruce diede uno spintone alla coscia del biondo. Thor aveva sempre avuto una voce profonda e tonante, non era improbabile che la sua risata avesse rimbombato tra le mura di cemento dando fastidio a qualcuno. 

«Fatto» concluse Loki lasciando andare Tony che immediatamente fece un paio di passi indietro sbuffando. Il bambino era competitivo e di certo non gli andava giù di perdere una sfida.  
«Le mani?»  
Il moro sollevò un sopracciglio fissandolo negli occhi, ancora accovacciato all'altezza del bambino.  
«Se ti comporti educatamente e non come se avessi le convulsioni posso lavartele quando avrò finito con Bruce.»

Una macchina lungo la via inchiodò di colpo facendo stridere le gomme sull'asfalto e il bambino si fermò a metà del passo. Loki e Thor lanciarono un'occhiata alla carrozzeria nera sbuffando, ci mancava solo che qualcuno avesse deciso di mettere in mostra il suo nuovo acquisto. _A volte la gente era davvero stupida e infantile_ , pensò allungando una mano oltre Tony. Bruce sorrise avvicinandosi.

Gli spari assordanti accompagnarono i proiettili che passarono appena sopra le loro teste. Loki si buttò le terra, la mano sulla testa di Tony spingeva il bambino accanto a lui contro l'asfalto. Lasciando che l'istinto prendesse il sopravvento, si rotolò sotto la panchina. Con lo sguardo cercò Thor. Era steso a terra ad appena un braccio di distanza, coperto in parte dallo scivolo in metallo. Bruce era rannicchiato al suo fianco. 

Il rumore assordante si spense rimbombando e lasciò spazio ai singhiozzi spaventati dei due bambini e a dei passi che si avvicinavano.   
Si scambiò uno sguardo con Thor.   
Gli occhi saettarono alla ricerca di una via di fuga.  
Tra loro e la macchina c'era l'intero parco giochi, il campo da basket e la rete metallica. Sarebbe stato difficile colpirli senza una buona mira e considerato che erano ancora tutti interi, i loro avversari dovevano puntare soprattutto sulla forza di fuoco e la superiorità numerica. Quattro fucili e due pistole. Uno disarmato? No, armi nascoste sotto i vestiti. Altri due in macchina, probabilmente armati. L’autista aveva trenta secondi stimati prima che riuscisse a uscire dall'abitacolo e fare fuoco. L'altro sui sedili posteriori, venti secondi.

«Nessuno si muova! Fermi dove siete e non ci saranno feriti» L'uomo "disarmato" fece un passo avanti aprendo le braccia. La voce era calma, quasi divertita. Lo ignorò.

Erano sul limite del campo da basket. Armi caricate e pronte a sparare.  
Strisciò indietro mettendo lo schienale della panchina come ulteriore difesa.  
Tony piangeva incollato al suo petto.   
Dietro di loro, a circa venti metri di distanza, una via secondaria dava sulla strada principale. Doveva solo alzarsi e iniziare a correre, era abbastanza veloce, poteva farlo.

Prese un respiro profondo incatenando lo sguardo a quello di Thor. Annuirono entrambi. 

Portò lo sguardo nuovamente sul campo da basket. Non si erano mossi se non per un paio di passi non significativi. La loro principale difesa era la rete metallica. Quindici secondi prima che la superassero. Dieci nel peggiore dei casi. Giudicando la forma fisica e il peso delle armi probabilmente dodici era la stima più corretta.

«Tony, ho bisogno di te, okay?»   
Il bambino non diede cenno di averlo sentito e Loki si morse la lingua per non iniziare a urlare.   
«Tony!»   
Il nome uscì più come un sibilo che come un sussurro, ma non se ne curò.  
«Devi stringerti a me, okay? Le braccia intorno al collo e le gambe intorno alla vita. Non posso prenderti in braccio, devi tenerti su da solo.»   
Sentì la presa divenire più salda, il corpo tremante stretto al suo come se volesse fondersi e nascondersi nel suo petto. Non aspettò. 

Premette le mani sull'asfalto, i sassolini che scorticavano i palmi. Lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Thor e si sollevò. 

Dietro di lui sentì l'uomo urlare. Due passi dopo cominciarono gli spari. Tre e Tony lo stava strangolando tale era la foga con cui si teneva stretto a lui.

Quattro.

Un proiettile passò vicino, troppo vicino alla sua nuca.

Cinque.

Era ancora troppo lontano dalla via.

Sei.

Sette.

Le urla di Tony lo assordavano ancora più degli spari e gli annebbiavano la mente.

Otto.

Un altro proiettile si piantò nel cemento dietro di lui. Troppo vicino-

Nove.

-troppo preciso-

Dieci.

-e la traiettoria era sbagliata.

Undici.

I più veloci superarono la rete.

Dodici.

Presero la mira.

Tredici

Gli spari iniziarono a farsi più vicini, ma ancora troppo casuali

Quattordici.

Alcuni proiettili erano sbagliati.

Sbagliati.

Sbagliati.

E troppo precisi e vicini. 

Un cecchino.

Quindici.

I più lenti uscirono dal campo da basket iniziando a sparare.

Sedici.

Si abbassò di colpo, una mano a proteggere la testa di Tony dall'urto e l'altra protesa in avanti per attutire l'impatto.

Diciassette. 

Si rotolò di lato.

Diciotto. 

Diciannove. 

Aveva perso decisamente troppo tempo nel rialzarsi.

Almeno la mira si era fatta meno precisa.

Venti.

Corse-

Ventuno.

Corse.

Ventidue.

L'adrenalina iniziava a calare snebbiandogli il cervello.

Ventitré.

Ventiquattro.

Venticinque.

C'era quasi, un ultimo sforzo.

Il rimbombo degli spari e delle urla era assordante.

Non sapeva come fosse messo Thor, ma non poteva voltarsi.

Ventisei.

Guarda avanti.

Non ti fermare.

Ventisette.

Thor se la sarebbe cavata.

Potevano farcela.

Erano dei guerrieri.

Non era la prima volta.

Ventotto.

Mancavano pochi passi al vicolo.

Ce la stavano facendo. Erano praticamente salvi.

Ventinove.

Potevano farcela.

Trenta.

Potevano farcela!

Trentuno.

Si aggrappò al muro dandosi la spinta per girare nel vicolo all'ultimo.

Ce l'avevano fatta!

Erano salvi.

Trentadue.

La fredda canna della pistola gli fu premuta tra le sopracciglia.

Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene e un senso di disfatta gli calò addosso.

Non poteva essere vero.

No.

No, _no_ , **_no_**.

L'uomo – _o meglio, il ragazzo_ \- gli spinse la pistola contro la fronte costringendolo a fare un passo indietro. E a tornare nella luce del parco. Un silenzio innaturale aveva ammorbato l'aria adesso che gli spari erano cessati e le urla si erano acquietate.   
Tony si mosse a disagio piagnucolando con il viso nascosto nel petto e istintivamente gli avvolse le braccia intorno stringendolo meglio - _un'apertura, gli serviva solo un'apertura. Una distrazione. Un secondo di tentennamento. Qualcosa su cui lavorare._

«Bene, bene, bene.» 

Girò la testa di quel poco concessogli dalla pistola ancora premuta sulla fronte e il cuore gli cadde sullo stomaco come un macigno. Thor era seduto per terra con Bruce tra le braccia, uomini armati erano disseminati per tutto il percorso tra la macchina e loro. Molti, troppi di più di quelli che aveva contato. Per un istante il cervello si ritorse su sé stesso, confuso. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulle imposte chiuse delle case. Nessuno era affacciato alla finestra. Nessuno era fuggito al rumore degli spari - _pensavi davvero che chiunque essi siano vi avrebbero attaccato senza un piano? Pensavi di avere davvero una possibilità di fuga? Eravate destinati al fallimento sin dall'inizio. Usa la tua lingua adesso per tirarti fuori da questo guaio, Loki, o non ti è rimasta più nemmeno quella? Cosa ne è del tuo ingegno o della tua arguzia? Di che aiuto sei stato a tuo fratello,_ ergi _, se non ti sei nemmeno curato del suo benestare prima di fuggire come una gallina dritta nelle fauci della volpe_ _?_

Strinse le labbra mettendo a tacere la voce derisoria nella sua testa. Dando un'altra occhiata si maledisse, perché era tutto così palese. La gente che era fuggita via pochi minuti prima senza nemmeno degnarli di uno sguardo, il silenzio surreale. Erano stati gli adolescenti che giocavano a basket ad avvisare della loro posizione? O li avevano seguiti a lungo in attesa del momento giusto?

«Vi avevo avvisati. " _State fermi dove siete e nessuno si farà del male_ " l'avevo detto, no? L'avevo detto.»   
L'uomo con le armi nascoste sotto i vestiti non aveva più le armi nascoste sotto i vestiti, ma una pistola in mano. Si avvicinò superando la rete del campo da basket, lo sguardo sornione di chi sa di avere la preda nel palmo della mano. La minaccia sottointesa nelle parole fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Loki. _Non Thor_ \- pregò silenziosamente nel suo cuore - _non mio fratello!_

«Ma sapete, credo sia un problema di voi nuove generazioni. Sono sempre così i giovani, convinti di avere il mondo a loro disposizione, di essere sempre dalla parte giusta, di poter fare quello che vogliono. E questo porta solo a problemi.»

Superò Thor senza degnarlo di più di uno sguardo avvicinandosi a Loki e Tony.

«Non ve l'ha insegnato la mamma che bisogna ascoltare gli adulti?»

Si fermò a pochi passi di distanza, la testa leggermente inclinata da un lato e la pistola tenuta blandamente in mano. Fece un altro passo avanti.

«Non sapete che è buona educazione rispondere quando qualcuno vi fa una domanda?»

La canna contro la sua fronte spinse ancora costringendolo a fare un altro passo indietro e mandandolo a sbattere contro il petto di qualcuno. Una mano calò sulla sua spalla costringendolo ad abbassarsi e Loki ubbidì sedendosi a terra.

«Nostra madre è sempre stata una donna saggia e ci ha inculcato l'insegnamento di non parlare con gli estranei sin dalla nostra infanzia.» 

Thor si irrigidì lanciandogli uno sguardo sconvolto che poteva essere tradotto solamente in " _Cosa, per Hel, stai facendo?_ ", ma lo ignorò. L'Uomo voleva una risposta? Loki gliela avrebbe data, contornata da tutto il sarcasmo e l'odio che riusciva a iniettarci.

L'Uomo si irrigidì, il viso si contorse in una maschera di furia prima di addolcirsi forzatamente.

«Vostra madre è una donna saggia, ma a volte bisogna anche usare la forza per educare i figli. Dalla lingua che ti ritrovi penso proprio che non ti abbia sculacciato abbastanza da piccolo.» Fece un passo avanti stando ad appena un palmo dalle ginocchia del ragazzo e costringendo Loki a sollevare la testa ed esporre il collo per guardarlo in faccia. Almeno la pistola puntata alla sua fronte era scomparsa. «Mi chiedo se mi ringrazierebbe se ti insegnassi un po' di educazione.» Ci fu un momento di stallo in cui nessuno si mosse. «Probabilmente sì.»

Il rumore assordante di uno sparo fu vicino, fin troppo vicino. Parve quasi che i timpani dovessero scoppiare. Thor sentì il sangue ghiacciarsi nelle vene e i muscoli irrigidirsi come pietra. Poi l'adrenalina lo fece schizzare in piedi.

«Loki!»

Il nome del fratello rimbombò nel silenzio e immediatamente gli uomini intorno a lui gli furono addosso cercando di rispingerlo a terra. Qualcuno gli strappò Bruce dalle braccia e il bambino cominciò a urlare e dimenarsi.

«Loki!»

Il corpo del ragazzo era nascosto dall'uomo e non poterlo vedere era un tormento, una maledizione. Dopo quelli che sembrarono interi minuti, ma che potevano essere stati tranquillamente pochi secondi, l'Uomo annuì.

«Sto bene. Calmati e smettila di comportarti come un bambino, idiota.» _cerca di mantenere un’aria leggera, non deve preoccuparsi anche di te._

Thor sentì l'ondata di gratitudine investirlo mentre il battito incessante del cuore si calmava, le mani sconosciute lo costrinsero a terra. Le urla soffocate di Bruce e le maledizioni dell'uomo che cercava di contenerlo furono la seconda cosa a colpire nuovamente i suoi sensi. Lentamente e senza destare allarmi inutili, allungò le braccia verso il bambino che gli fu lanciato addosso. Bruce si raggomitolò contro il suo petto e Thor lo strinse meglio, soffocando il pianto contro la maglietta.  
Loki sentiva l'adrenalina scorrergli nel corpo, ogni muscolo e cellula tremare nello sforzo di rimanere fermo e non iniziare a correre, scappare, come urlava l'istinto. Non era una preda. Né un animale. L'istinto non l'avrebbe salvato. Nonostante non potesse vederlo, poteva percepire il buco nell’asfalto a pochi centimetri dalla sua coscia, dove il proiettile si era piantato. Abbastanza vicino da intimidire, ma non troppo da ferire.

«Provate a fare un altro stunt come quello di prima e sappiate che mi basta uno schiocco di dita per farvi un antiestetico buco in fronte. Chiaro, _Loki_?»

Il ragazzo annuì sotto lo sguardo da squalo dell'Uomo. A un semplice gesto il ragazzo che fino a poco prima gli aveva puntato la pistola tra le sopracciglia mise via l'arma e si avvicinò. Tony, ancora tra le sue braccia, continuava a mantenere la stretta intorno al suo collo e alla vita. Il ragazzo lo prese per lo scollo della maglietta strattonandolo e il bambino urlò. Un urlo acuto e striduto, spaventato. Loki lo strinse meglio tenendolo stretto al petto con l'effetto di finire tirato in piedi dal ragazzo. Il parchetto si riempì nuovamente di urla e imprecazioni, Thor provò ad alzarsi per intervenire urlando il nome sia del fratello che del bambino. Bruce scoppiò a piangere ancora più forte di prima, spaventato. Tony urlava strattonato tra i due ragazzi. Chi era dietro di lui provò a spingerlo a terra, senza troppi risultati, optò quindi per puntargli la pistola alla nuca.

«Pensavo avessimo trovato un accordo!» la voce lamentosa e fintamente delusa dell'Uomo gli fece venire la nausea. Spostò lo sguardo su Thor, ancorato a terra dalle mani sulle sue spalle, con un fucile puntato alla tempia. Bruce, similmente, aveva una pistola puntata verso la schiena. Per la terza volta in pochi giorni Loki si sentì inutile, la sconfitta che si arrampicava sulla schiena, oltre le spalle e gli avvolgeva la mente nella cupa e amara disperazione dell'essere _inutile_. Gli intestini si aggrovigliarono tra loro peggiorando la nausea e facendogli risalire la bile in bocca, la testa gli girava e sbatté le palpebre velocemente rifiutandosi di accettare le lacrime che avevano iniziato ad accumularsi agli angoli degli occhi.

Inutile. Era inutile. Poteva combattere, scappare via, provare a trovare un'apertura usando parole per incastrare i suoi avversarsi con il ragionamento, ma a che pro, se tutto ciò che faceva era inutile? Se non era nemmeno in grado di proteggere se stesso, come poteva proteggere Thor? Oh, quanto sarebbe stata delusa Madre! No, non delusa - _si corresse_ \- disgustata.

Inutile. _Mostro_.

Voleva piangere, urlare, pestare i piedi e strapparsi i capelli. Voleva fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, pur di essere utile. Prese un respiro profondo cercando di calmare i nervi e incrociò lo sguardo con quello di Thor.

__Va bene, va tutto bene Loki.  
No! Non è vero! Non va tutto bene! Sta andando tutto in malora ed è colpa mia! Come fai a non vederlo.  
Perché non è vero. Stiamo bene. Mi fido di te, so che troverai una soluzione.  
Non c'è soluzione!

Tornò a fissare l'uomo di fronte a sé.  
«Tony non lascia le mie braccia. Non mi sembra ci fosse nulla a tal riguardo nel nostro... accordo.»  
L'Uomo sollevò un sopracciglio, irritato, e la pistola sulla nuca fu premuta più forte costringendolo ad abbassare la testa per non finire tra le sue braccia. L'uomo gli diede un cenno brusco del capo.  
«Bene.»   
La pistola puntata alla nuca venne sostituita dalle mani rudi del ragazzo alle sue spalle che lo spinsero in avanti. L'uomo si spostò di un passo di lato, appena in tempo per non finirgli addosso. Un altro uomo lo afferrò per l’avambraccio iniziando a strattonarlo verso la macchina.   
«In piedi.» abbaiò l'uomo «Muoversi! Forza, forza! Forza!»  
Passò accanto a Thor che gli riservò uno sguardo confuso e - _no, non era spaventato, Thor non aveva mai paura_. Bruce dietro di lui ricominciò a urlare e piangere. Loki inciampò nei suoi piedi, ma il ragazzo accanto a lui non rallentò continuando a tirarlo. Una mano gli fece abbassare la testa con violenza e fu costretto a entrare nella macchina. Il ragazzo salì al suo fianco, la pistola in mano, dall'altro lato un uomo teneva un fucile sulle ginocchia, la canna rivolta verso di loro. L'Uomo salì nel sedile davanti a loro e con una sgommata la macchina partì.

«Dove andiamo?»  
Il ragazzo accanto a lui gli puntò la pistola alla tempia con un grugnito.  
«Non ti deve interessare.»  
Lanciò uno sguardo fuori dal finestrino, stavano scendendo lungo la via principale, ma non avrebbe saputo dire dove. Si morse l'interno della guancia - _dannazione! Tutte le strade gli parevano uguali_.  
«Mio fratello? Bruce?» chiese cercando di nascondere il timore che gli stava rosicando lo stomaco. Tony si strinse meglio al suo petto e per un secondo lo colpì la sensazione che aveva la maglietta bagnata. Il pensiero scomparve nella profondità della sua mente tanto veloce quanto era arrivato, non era importante.  
«Non ti preoccupare per loro.»  
E Loki pensò che più che una rassicurazione suonava come una minaccia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come promesso ecco un capitolo bello lungo, quasi il doppio del solito, e pieno d'azione. So che è praticamente infinito da leggere, ma spero non sia stato noioso. Loki e Tony sono stati rapiti, da chi? So che tutti già lo sapete, ma facciamo finta di tenere ancora un po' di suspance. Thor e Bruce? Cosa ne sarà di loro? Lo scoprirete soltanto leggendo! Questo capitolo è un vero e proprio punto disvolta nella trama. D'ora in poi si metteranno in moto una serie di relazioni causa-effetto che porteranno un bel po' di scompiglio e pericoli nella vita del gruppo. A tal proposito: come reagiranno gli altri al rapimento? Infondo ancora non sanno cosa è accaduto...
> 
> Ma passiamo alla traduzione dei, pochi, termini stranieri.
> 
> Loki: «Hàlfviti!» significa «Idiota!»  
>  "Prinsinn" significa "principe"  
> Thor: «Nòg!» significa «Basta!»
> 
> Come sempre se avete qualcosa da dire fatevi sentire nei commenti, sono sempre graditi e cercherò di rispondere a tutti!


	13. Jǫtunheimr - parte quinta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapiti e da soli Thor e Loki devono ideare un piano di fuga. O forse non è quello che le norne vogliono?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grande ringraziamento a Jodie che nonostante sia piena fin sopra i capelli con la vita vera trova comunque il tempo di betare i capitoli settimanali (e fidatevi che in questo capitolo c'era un sacco da betare e lei ha fatto un lavoro straordinario).

Thor osservò i due ragazzi trascinare Loki fino alla macchina e manovrarlo rudemente per farlo salire sui sedili posteriori. Le portiere si chiusero e la macchina partì. L'uomo al suo fianco abbaiò un altro ordine schioccando la lingua irritato e Thor irrigidì la mascella per non urlare. Non capiva nulla, qualsiasi cosa stesse cercando di dirgli non capiva! Non capiva la lingua, non distingueva le parole! Per la prima volta nella sua vita non comprendeva! Per un battito di ciglia sentì la gelosia e l'invidia verso Loki bruciargli in corpo, ma la fiamma si spense sotto il peso della paura. 

Dove lo avevano portato? 

Cosa gli avrebbero fatto? 

Lo avrebbe mai rivisto? 

Scosse la testa cercando di schiarirsi le idee. Bruce strinse la presa intorno al suo collo al punto di arrivare quasi a soffocarlo. L'uomo lo strattonò, avendo evidentemente finito la pazienza, fino alla strada. Un altro fucile gli venne puntato alla base della schiena e uno dei ragazzi cercò di prendere Bruce. Il bambino cominciò a urlare e scalciare, le lacrime scendevano copiose lungo le guance. ~~C~~ olpirono Thor in testa e la vista gli si fece completamente nera per un attimo. Barcollò in avanti perdendo la presa sul bambino che gli venne strappato dalle braccia. 

Dolore.

_Dolore_.

**_Dolore_**.

Faceva un male cane, non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Prese un respiro riempiendo i polmoni di ossigeno cercando di recuperare l'equilibrio. La vista tornò a schiarirsi abbastanza da vedere l'uomo tenere Bruce sollevato per il colletto della maglia e buttarlo dentro a una macchina che, ne era certo, poco prima non era lì. Provò a urlare, ma aveva la mente ancora troppo annebbiata dal dolore per mettere insieme suoni e parole. Si lanciò in avanti spostando con una gomitata l'uomo vicino alla portiera e tuffandosi dentro l'auto. Ci fu il rumore di uno sparo ma non se ne curò. Qualcuno gli tirò un pugno in testa e Bruce gli si aggrappò al collo. Mezzo disteso sui seggiolini dell'auto e mezzo fuori sentì qualcuno provare a tirarlo per le caviglie. Scalciò e il metallo freddo di una pistola gli venne premuto su una guancia. Le minacce incomprensibili vennero coperte dalle urla di Bruce e del resto degli uomini. Dopo pochi secondi di battaglia qualcun'altro entrò nell'auto, Thor sentì la presa sulle caviglie allentarsi e ne approfittò per tirare i piedi dentro l'abitacolo. La portiera venne chiusa e la macchina partì. I due uomini seduti sui sedili posteriori lo maneggiarono, tra imprecazioni e urla, fino a metterlo a sedere. Bruce ancora ancorato al collo. Strinse le braccia intorno al bambino prendendo fiato, doveva fare qualcosa, ma cosa? 

La macchina scivolava anonima nel traffico e la pistola venne nuovamente puntata contro la sua tempia.

«Comportati bene, altrimenti-» la canna venne premuta con più forza e l'uomo avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio sbloccando la sicura. Il "click" rimbombò nel silenzio dell'auto «-boom!»

Ingoiò la saliva cercando si scacciare con essa il nodo amaro che si era creato alla base della gola. La pistola venne allontanata dalla sua testa di qualche centimetro.

«Sono stato chiaro?»

Annuì e il rumore della sicura tornata al suo posto non fu mai così apprezzato.

__________

La macchina rallentò fino a fermarsi nel parcheggio di un supermercato. Oltre i finestrini scuri poteva vedere i clienti fare avanti e indietro con i carrelli e le buste della spesa, i bambini tenuti stretti per mano dai genitori e anche una coppia litigare prima di salire in auto. Non era un parcheggio vuoto e desolato, ma affollato e pieno di possibili testimoni. Prima che Loki potesse anche solo pensare di fare qualcosa l'Uomo si girò a guardarli dal sedile anteriore.

«Fate i bravi bambini per lo Zio Trevor, okay?» il ragazzo seduto alla sua destra sbloccò la sicura della pistola in un avvertimento più che chiaro.

 «Non vogliamo che qualcuno ficchi il naso in affari non suoi e si faccia del male.»

«Le persone sono curiose di natura.»

Ricambiò il sorriso dell'Uomo - _no, di Trevor_. _Aveva un nome adesso_ \- mostrando i denti.

«Non è certo colpa nostra se qualcuno dovesse avvicinarsi troppo, zio.»

Il viso di Trevor si scurì, senza però perdere il sorriso derisorio.

«Sono sicuro che non accadrà.»

Allungò una mano accarezzando i capelli di Tony che si strinse di più al petto di Loki.

«Infondo, a noi basta solo uno di voi due.»

Ritirò la mano tornando a sedersi. Loki si voltò a fissare il ragazzo alla sua destra che con un ghigno sollevò la pistola portando la canna tra i suoi occhi. " _Bang_ " mimò muto con le labbra prima di tornare a inserire la sicura.

«Forza, andiamo. Smettila di giocare.»

La pistola venne passata all'uomo al volante e sia Trevor che il ragazzo scesero velocemente. Troppo velocemente perché chiunque potesse guardare dentro, o uscire fuori. Le porte si chiusero, facendo tremare per qualche secondo l'auto, immediatamente seguite dal "click" che segnava l'attivazione delle sicure. Adesso era impossibile sia entrare che uscire.

Passarono un paio di secondi di stasi; doveva forse provare a scappare? Era questo il momento giusto? No, il suo istinto era calmo, non stava lottando per dirgli cosa fare. L'uomo accanto a lui gli accarezzò il collo e Loki si girò di scatto. Il sorriso canzonatorio e il luccichio negli occhi li conosceva fin troppo bene e gli facevano venir voglia di vomitare. Si morse l'interno della guancia costringendosi a non reagire, non finchè l'uomo teneva il fucile appoggiato sulle gambe, fuori dalla sua portata. La mano risalì alla nuca giocherellando con i capelli. Strinse meglio Tony provando ad allontanarsi per quando possibile. L'uomo scoppiò a ridere tirandogli una ciocca di capelli prima di riportare la mano sulla canna del fucile.

«Puoi stare tranquillo, ragazzino. Sono dall'altra parte del fiume se capisci quello che voglio dire.»

Affermò divertito e facendogli l'occhiolino. Annuì rigidamente tornando a fissare il nulla davanti a sè, ma lasciando comunque più spazio rispetto a prima tra di loro. Sapeva cosa voleva dire, ma non lo tranquillizzava più che marginalmente, infondo quanti soldati partiti per il fronte avevano una moglie a casa ad aspettarli? Eppure, nemmeno quella era una motivazione abbastanza forte per parte di loro. Aveva sentito i racconti dei veterani e dei soldati, non sempre finivano bene per i prigionieri. Trasalì quando la mano tornò nel suo campo visivo, questa volta per scompigliare i capelli di Tony, che premette il viso contro la sua spalla con un singhiozzo spaventato. L'uomo lo ignorò tornando a giocare con le punte dei ciuffi neri e Loki si irrigidì.

«Lo sai?»

_No, ovvio che non lo so! Idiota!_ voleva urlare, ma si morse la guancia concentrandosi sul regolarizzare il respiro.

«Anche mia moglie ha i capelli neri.»

_Come volevasi dimostrare_... socchiuse gli occhi ignorando l'uomo e la mano che continuava a sfiorargli la scapola nel suo giocherellare. 

_Concentrati sulla respirazione, Loki. Dentro, fuori. Dentro, fuori. Dentro, fuori_.

«O almeno li aveva l'ultima volta che l'ho vista. Diceva sempre che le avrei fatto venire i capelli bianchi a forza di farla preoccupare.» provò a scherzare. Il tono di voce era dolce e malinconico, la cadenza era cambiata e il tono era sceso a un mormorio sommesso. Ovviamente l'uomo amava sua moglie, ma questo non garantiva niente.

«Sono passati anni da quando l'ho vista l'ultima volta. Tre, forse quattro. Non ricordo. Almeno cinque dall'ultima volta che l'ho tenuta tra le braccia»

_Dentro, fuori._

_Dentro, fuori._

_Dentro, fuori._

«Cinque anni sono tanti anni, sai? Tu eri ancora un bambino. E tu-» rise scompigliando nuovamente i capelli di Tony e ignorò il singhiozzo terrorizzato del bambino «Tu non eri neanche nato.»

_Rilassa il diaframma. Gonfia il petto. Riempi i polmoni_.

_Contrai il diaframma. Abbassa il petto. Svuota i polmoni._

_Ripeti. Una volta al secondo._

_Un respiro per ogni secondo._

«È passato tanto tempo. Io non avevo neanche tutti questi capelli bianchi. Ero ancora un ragazzo!» la voce era tornata ad alzarsi, galvanizzata dai ricordi giovanili «Un bel ragazzo! E com'era bella la mia Asiya! La più bella del villaggio, con la sua pelle morbida, i suoi occhi dolci, i suoi capelli-» si interruppe passandogli la mano dalla fronte alla nuca «Erano neri, proprio come i tuoi.»

«Talhi» l'uomo seduto dietro al volante mormorò il nome come un avvertimento e il silenzio calò nella macchina. La mano rimase posata alla base della nuca e per Loki pareva pesare come l'intero universo. Il pianto di Tony si era calmato, probabilmente più per la stanchezza che per altro, e il corpicino tremante del bambino non emetteva quasi alcun suono se non per qualche gemito strozzato ogni tanto. Talhi pareva non avere intenzione di lasciarlo andare e Loki si ritrovò a sperare nell'arrivo imminente di Trevor e del ragazzo. Se ci fossero stati anche loro l'uomo sarebbe tornato a comportarsi decentemente, _chi si comporterebbe mai in maniera simile davanti al proprio capo?_ Ci fu un sospiro e la mano tornò a muoversi tra i suoi capelli.

_Respira, Loki. Respira._

«Tu non c’entri nulla in tutto questo...» fece una pausa, probabilmente aspettandosi che gli rispondesse con il suo nome. Che fosse dannato se avesse rivelato di sua spontanea volontà il suo nome a quell'essere disgustoso che- «È il bambino che ci serve.»

«Talhi!» questa volta l'avvertimento fu più brusco e l'uomo si girò verso il compagno.

«Andiamo, con chi vuoi che ne parli? Se la cosa va bene o se la cosa va male il loro destino è sempre quello, no?»

Si irrigidì. Era evidente e l'aveva già intuito che l'obiettivo del rapimento era Tony, ma la voce con cui l'uomo aveva sottointeso la loro fine non gli piaceva. Tony tornò a lamentarsi spaventato dall'improvviso scoppio dell'uomo. Non aveva urlato, ma la voce rabbiosa in contrasto con il mormorio sommesso di poco prima aveva fatto pietrificare anche Loki. Con un gesto brusco Talhi gli tirò un ciuffo di capelli e preso alla sprovvista si lasciò sfuggire un sussulto. L'uomo si girò nuovamente verso di lui confuso.

«Ti ho fatto male?» chiese accarezzandogli il capo. Loki non rispose e lui sbuffò «Tu sei un... una vittima trasversale, un effetto collaterale, una deviazione non prevista. Chiamala come vuoi, il concetto non cambia.» Talhi sbuffò dal naso e schioccò la lingua, irritato dalla mancanza di reazioni.

«Tu ci servi, capito?» disse rivolgendo la sua attenzione a Tony e togliendo - _finalmente_ \- la mano dai capelli di Loki «Se questo lavoro va in porto potrò portare mia moglie negli Stati Uniti. Vedila così, stai facendo del bene alla comunità, ti stai rendendo utile. Dovresti esserne felice!»

L'uomo alla guida si lasciò andare a un suono a metà tra uno sbuffo e un grugnito.

«Tu, invece» sospirò, la voce tornata dolce «Sei stato solo sfortunato. Se ci avessi lasciato prendere il bambino, forse-»

«Non avrebbe funzionato, lo sai.»

Si girò verso il compagno lanciandogli uno sguardo furente. Spostò lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino e l'abitacolo tornò silenzioso. Loki passò una mano sulla schiena di Tony massaggiandola e sperando di poterlo calmare. Doveva sembrargli tutto un incubo. _Era un incubo_. Perché ovunque andasse dovevano succedere cose di questo tipo? Mai una volta che potesse vivere una vita normale, calma, tranquilla. Doveva sempre succedere qualcosa per farla sprofondare nel caos. Nascose il viso tra i capelli di Tony. Era ingiusto, ma inevitabile. Era venuto a New York per aiutare Thor, per tenerlo al sicuro, per proteggerlo e aveva finito solamente per causargli più problemi. Prima l'incendio e adesso questo. Sentì il cuore stringersi dolorosamente. Faceva male, eppure non era ferito, né malato. Si chiese dove potesse essere il fratello, l'avevano ucciso? Era morto? Il pensiero gli strappò il respiro e perse qualche battito. Le emozioni si scontrarono all’interno del suo corpo, non sapeva se esserne felice o abbattuto.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

_Non poteva neanche pensarlo!_

_Thor era suo fratello!_

_Hann van kòrprinsinn!_

_Solo un mostro sarebbe stato felice della sua morte!_

Sbatté le palpebre cercando di mandare via le lacrime, non poteva essere. Thor non poteva morire. _Non poteva_. Prese un paio di respiri convulsi e strinse gli occhi. Se fosse scoppiato a piangere sarebbe stata la fine. Non poteva scoppiare a piangere. 

_Concentrati sul respiro, Loki. Dentro, fuori. Dentro, fuori. Dentro, fuori. Un respiro per ogni secondo. Un battito di cuore per ogni secondo. Calmati._

Quando finalmente riuscì ad aprire gli occhi senza paura di scoppiare a piangere e a prendere un respiro senza far tremare tutto il corpo, nulla era cambiato. L'uomo alla guida continuava a fissare fuori dal parabrezza e Talhi continuava a osservare la gente dal finestrino. Decise di rimanere immobile con il viso nascosto nei capelli di Tony, il bambino pareva essersi calmato nuovamente.

«Sai-» la voce dell'uomo accanto a lui gli fece sprofondare il cuore nel petto. _Zitto, zitto, zitto! Non poteva starsene zitto?_ _Perché tutti dovevano sempre parlare?_ «Io e Asiya non abbiamo mai avuto figli. Al villaggio dicevano tutti che eravamo maledetti, per questo mi sono unito ai Dieci Anelli. Per togliere la maledizione.» rise amaramente «Non che in questi ultimi anni abbiamo avuto modo di provare.» si girò verso di lui «Quanti anni hai? Dodici? Tredici?»

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, era chiaro che si aspettasse una risposta. La voce gli era scomparsa, sapeva che se avesse provato a parlare non sarebbe venuto fuori alcun suono. Annuì e tanto parve bastare a Talhi che tornò a passargli la mano tra i capelli.

«Come immaginavo» mormorò.

«Pensi che al capo vada bene?» chiese rivolto all'uomo alla guida.

Quello scosse le spalle.

«Di un po', ti piace il gelato?» 

Si strinse nelle spalle ignorando il brusco cambio di conversazione. La voce dell’uomo continuava a oscillare tra due cadenze e accenti profondamente diversi mandandolo in confusione. Si concentrò sulla domanda: il gelato, doveva pensare al gelato. Non lo aveva mai mangiato, non poteva sapere se gli piaceva. A casa non lo avevano e da quando era arrivato a New York c'erano state questioni più importanti che assaggiare il gelato.

«Preferisci il cioccolato o la crema?»

Altra pausa.

«Mi sembri un tipo da cioccolato. Appena finiamo questo lavoro ti porto a mangiare un gelato al cioccolato.» asserì scoppiando a ridere.

Loki non sapeva cosa fare. Decise di continuare a tenere il viso nascosto tra i capelli di Tony e lasciare che l'uomo facesse tutto da solo, almeno finchè la cosa non finiva in loro svantaggio. Magari, se fossero stati fortunati, Talhi avrebbe avuto pena di loro e li avrebbe protetti? Forse era questo il piano delle norne, ma pareva più che altro una fantasia irrealizzabile.

«I Dieci Anelli mi hanno promesso un figlio. Non mi hanno mai assicurato che quel figlio sarebbe stato sangue del mio sangue, né che sarebbe uscito da mia moglie» mormorò lentamente, come se stesse riflettendo tra se e se. L'ennesima carezza si trasformò in una presa stretta sui capelli della nuca che lo costrinse a sollevare il viso e incrociare lo sguardo con l'uomo. Talhi sorrise portando l'altra mano ad accarezzargli il viso «Ma tu... tu sei una benedizione! Hai l'età giusta, gli stessi capelli della mia Asiya e mi sei stato letteralmente buttato tra le braccia!»

Una mano ferma tra i suoi capelli e una che gli accarezzava la faccia, significava che non teneva più il fucile.

«Potresti tranquillamente essere nostro figlio. Hai tutto quello che serve!»

Fece scivolare la mano lungo la schiena di Tony, lentamente e senza distrarre Talhi nel pieno del suo veemente discorso. Sorrise all'uomo che continuava a tenere i loro sguardi incatenati e cercò alla cieca il fucile. Se fosse riuscito a prenderlo sarebbero potuti scappare.

«Sì, tu sei la risposta alle nostre preghiere. Tramite te, i Dieci Anelli manterranno la loro promessa e toglieranno la maledizione dal nostro matrimonio!»

Finalmente le dita sfiorarono il metallo freddo della canna. Risalì lentamente alla ricerca del grilletto, del caricatore, di qualsiasi cosa che gli desse una presa abbastanza salda da poter afferrare l’arma senza paura che gli fosse strappata dalle mani. 

«Ma prima…» con un movimento del polso Talhi gli torse i capelli mandandogli una scarica di dolore che partiva dalla testa e scendeva lungo la spina dorsale annebbiandogli la mente e la vista «…È necessario che portiamo a termine il lavoro. Quindi tu vedi di fare il bravo bambino. Se ci tieni tanto ad avere un fratellino possiamo trovare una soluzione più avanti insieme alla mamma.»

Scoppiò a ridere continuando a tenergli sia il polso ormai lontano dal fucile che i capelli fermi in una stretta dolorosa.

«Oh, quanto sarà felice la mia Asiya! Non sai quanto è che aspetta di essere chiamata mamma! E noi non vogliamo deluderla, vero?»

La presa sulla nuca si allentò di quel poco necessario per permettergli di annuire. Talhi sorrise amorevole lasciando andare definitamente le ciocche nere e tornando ad accarezzargli il capo. Lo stress, l'adrenalina e la paura gli avevano fatto accumulare le lacrime negli occhi e l'uomo gli accarezzò la guancia con un pollice.

«Non c'e bisogno di piangere» la voce calma e ovattata «Se farai il bravo bambino andrà tutto bene. Non ci sono motivi per punire i bravi bambini.»

Annuì nuovamente e Talhi gli lasciò andare il polso. Loki avvolse nuovamente le braccia intorno a Tony. Il bambino aveva ripreso a tremare terrorizzato e strusciava il viso contro il suo petto in un tentativo vano di asciugarsi le lacrime sulla maglietta zuppa. L'uomo tornò a portare una mano sul fucile. La loro occasione era appena sfumata. Aveva la nausea, voleva piangere, si sentiva la testa leggera e pesante contemporaneamente, lo stomaco e gli intestini continuavano ad arrotolarsi e ingarbugliarsi su sé stessi facendogli venire voglia di eviscerarsi da sé solamente per far terminare il tormento. Era un incubo. L'uomo alla guida mise in moto la macchina e Talhi lo afferrò per l'avambraccio tirandolo verso di sé. Le portiere si aprirono e si richiusero in meno di un battito di ciglia. Trevor e il ragazzo erano tornati. Uscirono dal parcheggio tornando a immettersi nel traffico cittadino diretti verso una meta a lui sconosciuta.

_Era solo un incubo._

__________

La testa gli pulsava dolorosamente. Strinse gli occhi ancora una volta per poi riaprirli. Fuori dalla macchina il sole non era più alto nel cielo, ma non stava neanche tramontando. Era tardo pomeriggio, avrebbero avuto ancora un'ora di luce più o meno. 

Avevano accostato lungo il bordo della strada di un quartiere residenziale. Il marciapiede pieno di uomini, donne e ragazzi che camminavano accanto a loro senza sapere nulla di cosa stava succedendo. L'uomo seduto accanto a lui gli aveva intimato di fare silenzio per poi puntargli la pistola addosso, pistola che, una quindicina di minuti dopo, era ancora saldamente piantata nel suo fianco. ~~~~

Occasionalmente i loro rapitori si scambiavano qualche parola in una lingua incomprensibile e Thor avrebbe pagato oro per sapere cosa si stessero dicendo. Era così che si sentivano gli altri quando lui e Loki parlavano Norse? Bruce, avvinghiato a lui, gli rendeva impossibile qualunque movimento e non sapeva cosa fare. Ovviamente dovevano scappare, ma come? Si maledisse per non aver dato retta al fratello quando gli aveva detto che dovevano andarsene. Certo, il moro aveva suggerito di lasciarsi i bambini dietro per evitare di essere rintracciati, ma non aveva forse ragione? Era ovvio che gli obiettivi fossero Tony e Bruce. Lui e Loki si erano solamente trovati in mezzo - _nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato_ , come avrebbe detto Bucky. 

Si morse la lingua per non urlare e beccarsi la conseguente pallottola nelle budella. Dovevano scappare. O trovare un modo di avvisare gli altri del pericolo. Sicuramente si sarebbero preoccupati quella sera quando non li avrebbero trovati e forse sarebbero venuti a cercarli, causando solo più problemi. 

Un telefono squillò e l'uomo che gli puntava la pistola tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca e rispose. La conversazione durò pochi secondi e Thor sentiva i peli delle braccia rizzarsi dalla voglia di capire cosa si stessero dicendo. Quando mise giù il telefono diede un colpetto con le dita sulla spalla dell'uomo al volante e la macchina ripartì verso una nuova meta sconosciuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo un po' più tranquillo, ma infondo per progettare una fuga ci vuole calma e sangue freddo. In più scopriamo i responsabli del rapimento: i Dieci Anelli. Ve lo aspettavate? O è stato un colpo di scena? Ma soprattutto, perchè hanno bisogno anche di Bruce?
> 
> Come avevo promesso Jotunheimr si sta concentrando soprattutto su Loki e Thor, ma non temete che a breve torneranno anche il resto dei personaggi ;)
> 
> Unica traduzione di questa settimana, offerta gentilmente da Google Translate e dai pensieri di Loki:
> 
> "Hann van kòrprinsinn!" -ovvero "Lui [Thor] era il principe ereditario!"
> 
> Come sempre fatevi sentire nei commenti e lasciate un kudos se siete arrivati fin qui!
> 
> Ci vediamo la settimana prossima.


	14. Jǫtunheimr - parte sesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quali saranno le ripercussioni del rapimento da parte dei Dieci Anelli sul resto del gruppo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho dei problemi con l'HTML al momento, fatemi sapere se è tutto a posto.  
> Un enorme grazie a Jodie che beta in maniera perfetta e puntuale come un orologio svizzero ogni capitolo (sono io che poi ritardo -.-') nonostante i suoi mille impegni. Sei un angelo e ti adoro, sappilo.

Quando arrivarono al parco il sole aveva già iniziato a nascondersi dietro i grattacieli di Manhattan, la luce gialla aveva iniziato a farsi più aranciata. Camminarono fianco a fianco lungo i vialetti semi-sederti, lo scricchiolare dei sassolini sotto le scarpe come unico sottofondo. A differenza della giornata precedente, questa la avevano passata a camminare tra i quartieri più frequentati guadagnandosi una paga più che discreta -il fatto che chi li avesse " _pagati_ " non ne fosse a conoscenza, era un dettaglio puramente secondario. 

La sera prima Natasha lo aveva costretto a farsi una doccia e dare una sciacquata ai vestiti mentre gli altri finivano di cenare e lei teneva d'occhio i bambini. Nemmeno da bambino era stato un fan "dell'ora del bagnetto", figurarsi del fare il bucato! Eppure, doveva ammettere che i capelli puliti e i vestiti non più sporchi di cenere facevano miracoli nel togliere l'aria da senzatetto che li avvolgeva -e a ragione, tutto considerato- permettendogli di mescolarsi più facilmente tra la folla senza attirare attenzioni indesiderate. 

Adesso, seduti su una panchina vicino a uno degli ingressi del parco, aspettavano l'arrivo degli altri. Clint aveva appoggiato le gambe sulle cosce di Natasha e allungato le braccia lungo lo schienale; la rossa aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla incrociando le caviglie a terra e avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla vita di Clint. La posizione costringeva entrambi a torcere la schiena e il bacino in una posizione al limite dello scomodo per non cadere dalla panchina, ma a nessuno dei due importava.

 

«Avranno trovato qualcosa?»  
Natasha strinse le spalle.  
«Non lo so.»   
Ci furono un paio di secondi di silenzio prima che la rossa tornasse a parlare.  
«In ogni caso abbiamo guadagnato abbastanza per affittare una camera.»  
Clint si mosse sulla panchina cercando di trovare una posizione più comoda, ma alla fine si arrese limitandosi a passare il braccio dallo schienale alle spalle di Natasha.  
«Sempre lì?»  
La ragazza fece una smorfia e il biondo scoppiò a ridere nonostante non potesse vederla.  
«Meglio cambiare, Clint. Lo sai.»  
Mugugnò un assenso   
«Ma se Bucky e Steve hanno trovato qualcosa...»  
«Sarebbe meglio» mosse la testa sgranchendosi il collo «Ma non penso ci siano riusciti.»  
Clint allungò la mano libera, con i palazzi davanti era abbastanza difficile, ma provò ad allineare il mignolo con la linea invisibile dell'orizzonte. Il sole si trovava appena sopra all'indice calcolando verso che ora il tramonto avrebbe lasciato posto all’imbrunire. L’aveva imparato da Barney e gli era stato utile più di una volta per evitare di trovarsi al buio in posti sconvenienti -o di tornare troppo presto in posti in cui sarebbe stato meglio non tornare mai.  
«Hanno ancora un'oretta...»  
«Quaranta minuti.» decretò «Non ho intenzione di aspettarli fino a quando fa buio.»  
Il ragazzo sbuffò.  
«Ma come, Nat! Ci abbandoni così?» chiese in tono drammatico, abbassando il capo per guardare Natasha negli occhi.   
Lei sbuffò una risata sollevandosi dalla sua spalla per tirargli un pugno sul braccio. L'espressione di dolore malamente recitata prese il posto di quella offesa.   
«Natasha!» borbottò portando la mano sul cuore. La ragazza ruotò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Sei un pessimo attore, Clint.»  
Il ragazzo ghignò inclinandosi in avanti.  
«Magari se mi dessi qualche lezione...» provò a insinuare. Natasha si scrollò le gambe di dosso alzandosi per sgranchirsi la schiena. Fece un paio di volte avanti e indietro davanti alla panchina prima di tornare a sedersi. Il biondo, che nel frattempo si era sdraiato stiracchiandosi, ritirò le gambe salendo sullo schienale e poggiando i piedi sulla seduta.  
«E i bambini?»  
La rossa poggiò la testa sulle cosce del ragazzo.  
«Passavano la giornata con Thor e Loki.» gli ricordò.  
«Basso profilo? Stamattina Tony insisteva per la biblioteca.»  
Natasha si lasciò sfuggire un suono a metà tra una risata e uno sciocco di lingua   
«Loki è abbastanza sveglio da tenerlo sotto controllo.»  
«E Thor?»  
«Loki è abbastanza sveglio da tenerlo sotto controllo.» ripeté. Clint scoppiò a ridere e Natasha sollevò la testa dalle gambe. Quando l'eccesso di risa cessò, tornò a poggiare il capo e il biondo le passò una mano tra i capelli come scusa. Sollevò le spalle.  
«Dio, quel ragazzo è assurdo!»  
«Sono strani.» concordò con un sorriso «Non che noi siamo meglio.»  
Clint sollevò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Almeno io so cos'è un telefono!» si lamentò.  
«Poteva andarci peggio.»  
«Tipo?» chiese con sguardo scettico.  
«Poteva non sapere cos'è un fornello.»  
Ridacchiò.  
«Sono abbastanza certo che non lo sapesse, Nat.»  
«Grazie al cielo che esiste Loki allora.»  
Clint scosse la testa sconsolato.   
«Almeno lui pare aver capito abbastanza in fretta come funzionano le cose qui.»  
Natasha sbuffò un risata, ma non lo contraddisse. Era innegabile che sia Thor che Loki fossero strani, ma il minore era senza ombra di dubbio quello che si era adattato meglio alla situazione. Aveva l’impressione che fosse stato proprio lui a convincere Thor a venire a New York da… ovunque si trovassero prima -e da ovunque avesse sede lo strano culto di cui era certa facessero parte.

Ci furono un paio di minuti di disteso silenzio. I pochi visitatori del parco che ~~gli~~ passarono loro davanti non li notarono nemmeno, escluso un vecchietto che incrociò lo sguardo con Clint e gli fece l'occhiolino indicando Natasha col mento prima di superarli. Il biondo si abbassò sussurrando divertito nell'orecchio della rossa che ridacchiò.  
Quando il sole passò da quattro dita a tre Natasha iniziò a muovere irrequieta il capo sulle gambe di Clint e dopo una trentina di secondi si alzò portando le braccia sopra la testa stiracchiandosi. Il ragazzo afferrò con entrambe le mani lo schienale della panchina, si diede una spinta con i piedi e si sbilanciò all'indietro facendo una mezza capriola e atterrando con i piedi sul terreno. Ruotò i polsi afferrando nuovamente per bene la panchina e si sgranchì le spalle.  
«Esibizionista.» lo riprese divertita e lui si appoggiò con i gomiti allo schienale.  
«Sei solo invidiosa.»  
Sollevò un sopracciglio.  
«È una sfida?»  
Clint ghignò e lei poggiò un piede sulla panchina dandosi la spinta per salire. Senza poggiare l'altro piede fece una mezza piroetta dando la schiena al biondo. Si inclinò all'indietro afferrando il bordo in metallo, poggiò le scapole al retro dello schienale e poi i piedi a terra. Mollò la panchina e raddrizzò la schiena. Dall'inizio alla fine un unico movimento fluido e senza stop. Era come guardare un'onda risalire il bagnasciuga e inghiottire la sabbia dietro di sé. Clint storse la bocca in disapprovazione per l’essere stato battuto, ma non provò a nascondere l'ammirazione nei suoi occhi. Fischiò alzando le mani nel gesto universale di arresa.  
«Sei brava, lo ammetto.» Non che non lo sapesse. Natasha non era brava, era fottutamente brava! Aveva perso la sfida in partenza.    
La ragazza si lasciò andare a un grugnito che sembrava più una risata mal soffocata e si appoggiò allo schienale accanto a lui, le spalle che si sfioravano. 

Il sole si era abbassato nascondendosi definitivamente dietro allo skyline di New York, ma non era ancora tramontato del tutto quando Steve e Bucky gli apparvero nella vista periferica. Si girò a salutarli. I due ragazzi erano stanchi e il biondo quasi si trascinava rispetto alla sua solita andatura. Natasha si sollevò notando distrattamente che adesso anche Steve indossava un paio di scarpe. I due si afflosciarono sulla panchina.

«Com'è andata?»  
Bucky si girò a guardarlo sopprimendo uno sbadiglio e sollevò le spalle.  
«Siamo vivi» mugugnò.  
Clint sollevò un sopracciglio squadrando il ragazzo dalla testa ai piedi con sguardo critico.  
«Quindi... presumo che abbiate trovato qualcosa? Per ridurvi in questo stato dovete averci dato da fare con i festeggiamenti!»  
Il moro si limitò a sbuffare, troppo stanco per rispondere alla provocazione del più giovane.  
«Abbiamo trovato qualcosa, sì» mormorò Steve. Natasha incrociò le braccia al petto incoraggiandolo a continuare con uno sguardo.  
«C'è una donna che affitta appartamenti in una palazzina a qualche isolato da qua-»  
«Più di qualche isolato-» lo interruppe l'altro «-è a un'ora a piedi. Cambieremmo totalmente zona.»  
Clint storse la bocca. Non gli piaceva l'idea di cambiare zona. Avrebbero dovuto ricominciare tutto da capo: scoprire le vie di fuga, capire di chi potersi fidare e chi tenere d'occhio, trovare i " _punti caldi_ " da cui stare lontane e i " _punti freddi_ " da sfruttare per portare qualcosa a casa a fine giornata, studiare le nuove planimetrie e imparare a conoscere il nuovo ambiente. Troppe variabili sconosciute in gioco. L'idea non gli piaceva per niente e gli faceva alzare i peli del collo. Incrociò lo sguardo con Natasha e seppe con certezza che anche lei era dello stesso pensiero, sebbene per motivi diversi.  
«Cosa intendi con " _una donna che affitta appartamenti_ ", Steve?» chiese. Il tono era quasi esasperato.  
«È sicuro» si limitò a rispondere lui «Niente contratti da firmare, niente controlli, né ID richiesti. Basta solo che le paghiamo in contanti l'affitto a fine mese.»  
«Guarda caso proprio quello che ci serve» diede man forte Bucky.  
Steve annuì.  
«In più avremmo acqua corrente, gas, riscaldamento e corrente elettrica.»  
Clint strizzò gli occhi passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

«Non so da dove cominciare a spiegarti perché è una pessima idea.»  
«Io sì.» affermo Natasha scrociando le braccia dal petto.

«Punto primo: è tutto troppo perfetto perché non ci siano problemi, ogni medaglia ha due facce.»  
Bucky alzò una mano intervenendo.  
«La tipa vuole fare soldi facili. La palazzina sarà piena di disperati come noi, gente senza documenti, minorenni, immigrati illegali-»  
«Criminali, membri di gang mafiose, corrieri della droga e drogati, prostitute. Il fondo della società che ha una sola cosa in comune: si sta nascondendo perché ha qualcuno che lo cerca.»  
Natasha annuì sostenendo il punto di Clint.  
«Quanto ci vorrà prima che qualcuno faccia una chiamata ai servizi sociali nella speranza di guadagnare qualche soldo per un'altra dose?»  
«O che gli agenti dell'I.C.E. decidano di fare un raid e ci trovino?»  
«Basta una spedizione finita male e ci ritroviamo nel mezzo di una zona di guerra.» puntualizzò Natasha.

«E abbiamo appena grattato la superficie degli eventuali problemi.»  
Clint annuì arrampicandosi sullo schienale della panchina e sedendosi accanto a Bucky. Steve sospirò portandosi la testa tra le mani e lanciando uno sguardo implorante al moro che si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Vorrei davvero dire che stanno esagerando, ma...» tentennò guardando la ragazza e scuotendo la testa «Hanno ragione, Steve.»  
Natasha tornò a incrociare le braccia. Non era neanche detto che avessero abbastanza soldi per pagare il fantomatico affitto. Per non parlare del solito problema del non essere rintracciabili. E poi, non poteva garantire che tutti possedessero la cittadinanza americana. Se qualcuno avesse iniziato a ficcare il naso e fare domande? Troppi rischi. Dovevano mantenere un basso profilo per almeno il resto dell'anno, non potevano permettersi passi falsi.  

«Nient'altro?» chiese, giusto per essere sicura. Steve scosse la testa e Bucky buttò la testa all'indietro con uno scatto pestando un piede a terra.  
«Woa! Calmo!» scherzò Clint, cercando di alleggerire l’aria di disfatta che li aveva avvolti. Saltò giù dalla panchina andando a mettersi accanto a Natasha. Il moro gli lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco e lui lasciò che la risata gli scuotesse il petto senza però uscire dalle labbra.

«I bambini?» chiese la rossa dando uno sguardo intorno. Steve sollevò la testa guardando prima a destra poi a sinistra, come se si aspettasse che spuntassero infondo al vialetto. Infondo, come dice il proverbio, _parli del diavolo e spuntano le corna_. Ma di Loki e Tony si vedeva neanche l'ombra. E nemmeno di Thor e Bruce, anche se quei due più che Mefistofele e l'Anticristo erano un enorme labrador addestrato e un angelo sceso dai cieli per reincarnare tutte le virtù. Stava divagando.

«Qualcuno li ha visti?»  
Tre paia di sguardi si girarono nella sua direzione con lo stesso medesimo sguardo ironico negli occhi -s _econdo te?_  
«Okay, domanda stupida, errore mio.»

Natasha corrucciò la fronte fissando la ghiaia del vialetto. O meglio: Natasha spostò lo sguardo sulla ghiaia del vialetto fissando il nulla -o qualcosa che nessun'altro poteva vedere, le possibilità erano ugualmente probabili. Quando faceva così e si estraniava dal mondo esterno era sempre inquietante e affascinante al contempo -anche Tony lo faceva a volte, ma lui era solamente inquietante, anche perché muoveva le labbra come per parlare, ma senza proferire nessun suono ed era decisamente troppo angosciante, perché loro non vivevano in un film horror e quindi si rifiutava di pensare che il genio fosse posseduto da qualche demone super intelligente che parlava solo latino, anche se i segni c'erano tutti- e stava divagando di nuovo. Ma divagare era meglio che mettere a fuoco il pensiero che continuava a pizzicare il retro della sua mente, perché _no_. Si rifiutava.

«Loki avrà iniziato a spiegargli qualcosa e avranno perso il concetto del tempo.»   
Natasha continuava a ignorarli, Steve annuì poco convinto e Bucky sollevò le sopracciglia.  
«E Thor?»  
Clint scrollò le spalle.  
«Saranno in biblioteca.» intervenne Steve poco convinto. Il moro si limitò a guardarlo scettico.  
«Tony voleva andare in biblioteca questa mattina e lo sai com'è testardo.»  
La rossa strinse le spalle in disaccordo.  
«Probabilmente non si sono accorti che sta venendo buio. La biblioteca è piena di luci al neon.» continuò imperterrito.  
«È anche piena di finestre.»  
Clint appoggiò il capo sulla spalla di Natasha. Il pensiero orribile aveva iniziato a graffiare e a ringhiare nel fondo della sua nuca. Un mostro orribile che venne fuori sotto forma di parole da parte della rossa.  
«Potrebbero averli presi.»  
Steve sbiancò di botto, come se qualcuno gli avesse rimosso tutto il sangue dal corpo. Non poteva essere, giusto? Thor era maggiorenne, anche se qualche poliziotto si fosse avvicinato a indagare poteva pur sempre dire che era il fratello maggiore di tutti. Era anche vero che Thor era un idiota e un ingenuo, ma per questo c’era Loki con lui. _Giusto_? Non potevano arrestarli senza un motivo e l’adolescente era abbastanza sveglio da non fare nulla di pericoloso senza copertura.   
Ci fu un lungo e sofferto minuto di silenzio. Sessanta battiti di pura e straziante agonia mista a terrore assoluto. Poi il colore tornò sulle guance del ragazzo - _peccato che fosse il colore sbagliato_ , non poté fare a meno di pensare Clint arricciando il naso e storcendo la bocca. Il viso di Steve aveva assunto una tonalità giallastra decisamente differente, e molto meno rassicurante, del biondo dei suoi capelli. Distolse lo sguardo, non aveva intenzione di vederlo vomitare. Fece vagare lo sguardo sul parco - _sapeva che non poteva davvero vomitare, non con lo stomaco vuoto, avrebbe per lo più sputacchiato succhi gastrici; non che ci tenesse particolarmente ad assistere in ogni caso_ \- e gli occhi si fissarono sulle due quattordicenni sedute sullo scivolo poco distante. Il parco era quasi totalmente deserto e le due ragazze erano l'unica distrazione ai suoni raccapriccianti di Steve -ovviamente consolato da Bucky. Le ragazzine stavano guardando qualcosa sul telefono, la proprietaria lo teneva in verticale all'altezza dello stomaco costringendo l'amica ad inclinarsi oltre la sua spalla senza riuscire a vedere realmente lo scherm- _oh!_

«Nat?»  
«Mh?» finalmente la rossa distolse gli occhi dal ciottolato portandolo su Clint. Il ragazzo non si era mosso di un millimetro, ghiacciato sul posto. Seguendo il suo sguardo vide le due ragazze e le pupille si strinsero. Notando di essere state beccate le due ragazzine si sbrigarono ad alzarsi e andarsene quasi correndo tra risatine imbarazzate e spintoni.  
«Steve?» il biondo sollevò lo sguardo incrociando gli occhi della ragazza «Dobbiamo andare.»  
Il biondo annuì.  
«Sì, dobbiamo provare a cercarli»  
«Non è esattamente il motivo principale di questa decisione, ma va bene» borbottò scherzando Clint e si incamminò lungo il vialetto. Bucky gli riservò uno sguardo confuso, ma i due si erano già allontanati. Aiutando Steve ad alzarsi -e assicurandosi che potesse sostenere il suo peso senza far cedere le gambe- si avviarono verso l’uscita del parco. 

«Clint!» il ragazzo gli lanciò uno sguardo da sopra la spalla, ma rallentò il passo lasciando che Steve lo superasse e affiancasse Natasha  
«Cosa c'è?»  
Il moro sollevò un sopracciglio.  
«Sei tu che devi dirmelo. Questa decisione improvvisa di cercare Thor e i bambini?» storse la bocca in un ghigno «Molto poco da te e Natasha.»  
Sollevò gli occhi al cielo rallentando abbastanza da mettere una discreta distanza tra loro due e l'altra coppia, ma senza perderla di vista.  
«Le due ragazzine al parco ci stavano filmando.»  
«Uh?» _okay, di tutte le spiegazioni che si aspettava questa non era in lista._  
«Preso contropiede?» chiese ghignando Clint e si riscosse scuotendo la testa.  
«Non vedo dove sia il problema. Ieri sera ci siamo fatti una foto e né tu né Natasha avete protestato. Oggi provano a farci un video con un telefonino da lontano in cui probabilmente non siamo più di un paio di pixel colorati sullo sfondo e decidete di scappare come se avessimo...» tentennò e il biondo ne approfittò per riprendere a parlare.  
«Quello di ieri sera è stato un errore. Sia io che Nat eravamo stanchi e non ci abbiamo pensato.»  
«Pensato? Pensato a cosa per dio!» sbottò.  
Clint scosse una mano irritato.  
«Alle conseguenze, ecco a cosa non abbiamo pensato!»  
Bucky lo fissò confuso.  
«Basso profilo, evitare di essere rintracciati, ti dicono niente?»  
Fu il turno del moro di irritarsi e schioccare la lingua.   
«Non saranno una foto e un video mosso in pessima qualità a darci problemi.»  
«Ah no? E allora perché di grazia due adolescenti sconosciute hanno deciso di filmarci, dal nulla?»   
«Non so, forse perché io e Steve siamo dei fighi da paura e volevano provare ad abbordarci?»

Clint accelerò il passo raggiungendo Natasha e Steve fermi davanti alla vetrina di un negozio. Strinse i pugni girandosi verso il moro. Bucky era gelato sul posto.  
«Non saranno un problema, uh?»  
Il telegiornale passava muto sulla televisione da almeno settanta pollici dall'altro lato della vetrina. La loro foto della sera prima era ora in HD sul lato destro dello schermo seguita dalle parole scritte in maiuscolo a lettere gialle su sfondo rosso. Le parole che li avevano appena condannati tutti:

" **CONTATTATE LA POLIZIA SE AVETE NOTIZIE** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In ritardo di un giorno e mi scuso tanto, ma purtroppo (o per fortuna) ieri mi hanno estratto un dente ed ero totalmente fuori di testa tra dolore, anestesia e medicine, motivo per cui il capitolo è passato totalmente in secondo piano, ma ehy! Oggi sono qui con il vostro capitolo settimanale. E plot twist, vi ricordate la foto del capitolo 8? Bene, perchè vi avevo avvertito che era importante. Se non ve la ricordate è un buon momento per rileggersi i capitoli e fare il punto della situazione perchè da adesso tutto andrà giù molto velocemente, toccherà il fondo del pozzo e inizierà a scavare.
> 
> E con questo è tutto. Lasciate una stellina, ci sentiamo nei commenti o al massimo la prossima settimana!  
> Buona vita (almeno voi, perchè qui i nostri protagonisti sono messi davvero male.).


	15. Jǫtunheimr - parte settima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La foto che ritrae il gruppo diventa virale e la polizia ricomincia le ricerche per lo scomparso Anthony Edward Stark; catapultati nel mezzo della situazione Clint, Natasha, Bucky e Steve devono decidere cosa fare tenendo conto degli oscuri segreti e demoni del passato che ognuno di loro si porta dietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono scomparsa per un po', ma tutti si meritano una pausa vacanze, giusto? Comunque adesso sono tornata e sono pronta a ricominciare questo viaggio con voi! Pronti? Via.

** "CONTATTATE LA POLIZIA SE AVETE NOTIZIE" **

«Cazzo!»

  
Le parole rimasero impresse sullo schermo per tutta la durata del servizio. Il giornalista continuava a parlare, non che loro non potessero sentirlo. L'immagine cambiò passando a un reporter a una conferenza stampa. Un uomo sui cinquant’anni vestito elegantemente stava dietro al microfono, accanto a lui una donna di mezza età torturava un fazzoletto di carta tra le dita. Entrambi avevano gli occhi rossi.   
Bucky ignorò i due coniugi - _perché erano palesemente sposati-_ e le loro risposte mute, lo sguardo fisso sul riassunto della notizia che scorreva a fondo schermo.

_"...foto su internet gli investigatori sono stati in grado di riaprire le indagini sul caso di Anthony Edward Stark, l'unico erede delle Stark Industries, scomparso da più di un anno. I genitori, Howard e Maria, hanno espresso la loro speranza che il figlio sia ancora vivo e in salute incoraggiando chiunque abbia informazioni a contattare la polizia. Sono ancora sconosciuti i ragazzi che appaiono insieme al bambino nella foto, ma gli investigatori hanno espresso la convinzione di poterli rintracciare in breve tempo. Chiunque possa aiutare è incoraggiato a contattare il numero..._ "

«Cazzo!» a Clint pareva quasi che il cervello fosse entrato in un loop, non riusciva a pensare a niente, le parole scorrevano intorno a lui come suoni sconosciuti e senza significato, le voci si sovrapponevano, mischiavano e confondevano in una cacofonia nauseante.

«Direi che non c'è più nulla di cui preoccuparsi, Steve. Sono sicura che la polizia li troverà.»  
Il ragazzo scosse il capo passandosi una mano tra i capelli, le parole di Natasha che rimanevano appena un sottofondo insensato al rumore assordante del cuore che batteva forte - _troppo forte, troppo veloce_ \- nel petto. Bucky lo afferrò alla cieca per un polso, gli occhi ancora fissi sullo schermo.  
«Dobbiamo andare.»  
«Grande idea Bucky! Dove di preciso, _uh_?»  
Clint si era girato di scatto buttando le braccia in aria, gli occhi spiritati e le guance rosse.  
«Hai un piano B per le emergenze? Non penso proprio! Andare dove? _DOVE_? Non c’è _nessun posto_ dove andare, non c’è-»  
«Stiamo attirando troppa attenzione, datevi una calmata.»  
Natasha era l'unica che pareva aver mantenuto un minimo di controllo, ma occhi che le saettavano da un angolo all'altro -da un viso all'altro- tradivano l’agitazione ben nascosta sottopelle.  
«Dividiamoci. Ci incontreremo al parco una volta che la situazione di sarà calmata.»  
«Ma-»  
«Questa è una caccia all'uomo Steve-» lo interruppe velenoso Clint «E noi siamo le prede.»  
Bucky strinse meglio il polso del biondo nella sua mano mordendosi la lingua– _Clint era più piccolo quindi stava a lui mantenere la calma, non al biondino, anche se stava decisamente esagerando ed era più che convinto che un ceffone ben assestato avrebbe potuto fare miracoli_.   
Chiuse gli occhi prendendo un respiro profondo, doveva calmarsi. 

«Nat?»

Con un cenno del capo Natasha e Clint scomparvero tra la folla, non provò nemmeno a seguirli preferendo portare tutta la sua attenzione a Steve.  
«Steve?»  
«Bucky, dobbiamo andare.»  
Annuì incollando il suo sguardo a quello di Steve  
«Rimani con me, okay? Uscì più come un affermazione e la voce infuse fin troppi sottointesi in quelle poche parole per i suoi gusti, ma non era il momento di pensarci   
«Andrà tutto bene.» mormorò, più per istinto che alto, ma Steve sorrise.  
«Ne sono certo.»

Attraversarono la strada e tornarono indietro di un paio di decine di metri infilandosi in una stradina, e poi in un vicolo, poi in un'altra viuzza. E in un altro vicolo ancora. Camminarono fino a perdere il senso dell’orientamento, fino a non sapere più i che quartiere erano, fino a quando la sensazione viscida di avere tutti gli sguardi di New York puntati addosso si attenuo - _non scomparve, non sarebbe mai scomparsa._

«Dobbiamo creare un piano, rimanere nascosti fino a quando le acque non si saranno calmate e poi-»  
«Poi cosa, Steve?» mollò il polso del ragazzo come se si fosse bruciato. Sentiva la rabbia iniziare a montare dentro di se, come se le parole dell’altro avessero acceso un interruttore «Andare al parco e aspettare Natasha e Clint come due bravi cagnolini ammaestrati?» solo in quel momento si rese conto di quanto inebetito era stato fino a quel momento. Si sentiva frastornato, confuso e stordito. Non riusciva a controllare il fiume di parole furiose che sentiva stava uscendo dalla sua bocca, nonostante sapesse fosse sbagliato. _Si sentiva un prigioniero nel suo stesso corpo, si sentiva… i medici l’avevano chiamata dissociazione se ricordava bene. A volte dicevano era male, a volte dicevano era bene. Dipendeva da cosa volevano fargli fare_ «Siamo soli, Steve. Di nuovo! Non ci sarà nessun incontro al parco quando le acque si saranno calmate!» _non che adesso importasse cosa pensavano i medici. Non era neanche sicuro fossero medici. Più scienziati pazzi, probabilmente. O nazisti._ «Siamo soli! Ci hanno abbandonati! Non-»  
«Lo so, Buck»   
La voce rassegnata del biondo tagliò nei suoi pensieri come un bisturi e improvvisamente tutta la rabbia che lo aveva animato scomparve zittendolo  
«Pensi davvero che io sia così ingenuo?»   
Steve si passò una mano tra i capelli guardandosi intorno e sospirò   
«Mi piacerebbe potermi fidare di loro, dirti con sicurezza che ti stai sbagliando, che saranno entrambi al parco ad aspettarci quando tutta questa storia finirà...»  
«Ma non è vero.» completò Bucky. Steve annuì stanco e il moro lo strinse in un abbraccio. Rimasero fermi così per un po', in un groviglio di braccia e vestiti. Erano soli. Di nuovo. Ma almeno questa volta erano insieme. Da soli, ma insieme. Che ossimoro!  
«Devo preoccuparmi per la tua salute mentale?»  
«Mh?» si districarono dall'abbraccio e Steve gli riservo uno sguardo più divertito che preoccupato.  
«Stavi ridacchiando in maniera isterica, Buck»  
Sbuffò una risata.  
«Sto bene, sto bene. Non ti devi preoccupare che perda la testa e decida di iniettarti una dose letale di antigelo nel sangue per poi imbalsamarti e tenerti con me fino alla fine dei miei giorni, fermo in un istante di eterna giovinezza.»  
Steve sollevò un sopracciglio.  
«Molto specifico per non dovermi preoccupare.» gli tirò un pugno sul braccio «Mi assicurerò che tu rimanga lontano da ogni tipo di siringa per il tempo avvenire.»  
Le loro risate rimbombarono nella via per una trentina di secondi, una nota isterica che si nascondeva appena sotto la superficie.  
«Quindi...» cantilenò avviandosi, non aveva una destinazione e nemmeno un percorso, ma era meglio che starsene fermi a ciondolare. Steve lo affiancò.  
«Quindi?»  
Sbuffò un'altra risata nervosa.  
«Anthony Edward Stark? Pomposo.»  
Il biondo scrollò le spalle e Bucky cercò di ignorare l'improvvisa tristezza e stanchezza che si insinuò nei tratti del viso.  
«L'intelligenza c'è tutta.»  
«Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che nel corso della nostra vita avremmo incontrato uno Stark!» provò a scherzare.  
«Già, chi l'avrebbe mai detto.» 

Percependo che l'aria non aveva intenzione di alleggerirsi anche il moro fece cadere la maschera di forzata spensieratezza -un altro ossimoro, com'è che la sua vita si stava trasformando in una poesia di metà novecento?- per andare dritto ai discorsi importanti.

«Ci troveranno» mormorò. Steve fece la stessa faccia che fanno i bambini piccoli dopo aver assaggiato per la prima volta il limone: _disgustata_. Gli occhi esprimevano perfettamente il pensiero e la volontà di voler ignorare l'argomento, ma non si poteva. Era come provare a ignorare il cielo diventato viola o che la terra fosse tonda o - _okay, era definitivo. La sua vita poteva essere una poesia, ma lui non era un poeta. Senza ombra di dubbio._ Aveva provato ad arrivarci per gradi, scherzando e ridacchiando, ma Steve non gli aveva dato corda! Era colpa sua se adesso si trovava in quella situazione quindi che affrontasse il discorso in maniera matura!

«Dobbiamo proprio parlarne?»  
Sollevò un sopracciglio.  
«Sì?» gli tirò una spallata «Comportati da adulto, Steve.»  
Di nuovo l'espressione disgustata.  
«E Tony? Loki, Bruce, Thor? Li abbandoniamo così?»  
Prese una svolta per evitare di tornare sulla strada principale e continuò a camminare per le viuzze secondarie e i vicoli sporchi che si incrociavano come in un labirinto.  
«Non li stiamo abbandonando.»  
Questa volta fu il turno di Steve di sollevare un sopracciglio e tirargli una spallata.  
«Certo.»  
Bucky storse la bocca in un'espressione che sapeva essere identica a quella disgustata del biondo di poco prima.  
«Sono...» prese un respiro «Thor è maggiorenne e Loki è sveglio e più che capace di rendere entrambi autosufficienti. Bruce è con loro quindi è a posto. E Tony ha praticamente tutta New York alle calcagna, starà bene.»  
Steve irrigidì la mascella e scosse la testa.  
«Vorrei crederci, Bucky. Vorrei crederci davvero.»  
«E allora fallo!»

Si era fermato di scatto in mezzo alla via. Steve lo aveva superato di qualche passo e adesso lo osservava da sopra la spalla.

«Non posso perché è una bugia! Loki è bravo, ma ha solo tredici anni! È sbagliato affidargli la sopravvivenza di Thor e Bruce! Soprattutto considerato che non lo sa, non gli abbiamo parlato, non sanno nulla! Li stiamo abbandonando senza nemmeno un avviso e senza voltarci indietro!»  
«Thor è-»  
«Thor è un adulto, lo so» interruppe poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla «Ma lo conosci. Thor è... _Thor_! Non conosce il mondo, è ingenuo, è...»  
«Stupido?» sopperì Bucky alla mancanza di parole. Steve storse la bocca, ma annuì.  
«Non nel senso brutto del termine, ovviamente, solo che... Thor non è come noi. E per quanto ci piaccia ignorarlo, nemmeno Loki! Ha tredici anni, è un bambino!»  
Bucky annuì.  
«Va bene, hai ragione.» ammise. Steve non parve nemmeno sentirlo.  
«Per non parlare di Bruce e Tony!»   
Il biondo gesticolava preso dalla foga del discorso. Bucky lo lasciò fare consapevole che l’amico aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, era il suo turno infondo.   
«Bruce ha quanto? Sette anni? Per quanto sia intelligente è comunque un bambino, è da solo e noi lo stiamo abbandonando! O non ti ricordi come ieri sera si è attaccato alla tua gamba come se fosse l'unica salvezza?» fece una pausa aspettandosi una risposta e Bucky tentennò.  
«Era spaventato.»  
«Lo sarà anche adesso.»  
Sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
«Oltre a essere praticamente impossibile trovarli -New York è immensa Steve!» il ragazzo incrociò le braccia sollevando gli occhi al cielo, annoiato perché aveva intuito la sua risposta «Anche ignorando questo enorme particolare, cosa conti di fare? Stai solo girando intorno al problema più grande.» lo fissò negli occhi «Ci sta cercando. La nostra faccia era in bella mostra su tutti i televisori nazionali! Pensi che gli sia sfuggito?»  
Steve incassò la testa tra le spalle frustrato.  
«Non che li voglio abbandonare, non li odio. Semplicemente è la cosa migliore da fare per non trascinarli insieme a noi sul fondo di questa fossa! La polizia li troverà e li proteggerà»  
«Lo sai che se nessuno di loro si è mai rivolto alle autorità c'è un motivo, vero Bucky? Che se Tony non è mai andato in una centrale di polizia a identificarsi è perché c'è qualcos'altro sotto? Che se Bruce non ha mai detto nulla sul voler tornare dalla sua famiglia c'è un perché? Che Thor e Loki molto probabilmente non sono nemmeno registrati legalmente come cittadini degli Stati Uniti d'America? Che rivolgersi alla polizia equivale a un suicidio?»  
«Lo so, Steve, lo so!» sbottò frustrato «Ma non c'è altro modo per tenerli al sicuro. Sopravvivranno.»  
«Ne sei sicuro?» la voce si abbassò leggermente passando da irritata a insicura e gli ricordò quando da bambini all'orfanotrofio Steve gli chiedeva se sarebbero rimasti amici per sempre - _anche se dovessimo venire adottati e ci separassero? Anche all'ora, Buck?_

_Per sempre, Steve, per sempre._

_Ne sei sicuro?_

_Ne sono sicuro, Steve. E sai perché?_

_Perché?_

_Perché l'orfanotrofio si preoccupa per noi.  
Vogliono solo il meglio. E questa è_-

«-la cosa migliore!»  
Natasha sollevò un sopracciglio.  
«No, non lo è.»  
Clint digrignò i denti irritato passandosi le mani tra i capelli e tirandosi alcuni ciuffi biondi nel frattempo.  
«Sei testarda come un mulo!»  
La rossa sbuffò una risata sciogliendo le braccia incrociate al petto.  
«Potrei dire lo stesso di te.»

Si trovavano nascosti nel retro di una palestra, il vicolo era abbastanza sinistro e sporco da convincere i più a fare una deviazione e i pochi temerari cambiavano strada quando vedevano lo scintillio del coltello tra le mani di Natasha. Una pozza di capelli rossi era a terra intorno a lei. La chioma che poche decine di minuti prima le arrivava alle scapole, ora si era ridotta a sfiorargli il collo. Il taglio era palesemente malfatto, trascurato e casalingo - _con uno specchio sarebbe venuto meglio_ \- ma sarebbe andato bene. Le avrebbe guadagnato un po' di tempo considerato che cercavano una ragazza dai capelli lunghi, non di certo un ragazzo dai capelli corti. I vestiti di Clint le stavano larghi addosso e non aveva potuto permettersi la tinta per capelli, ma si fa con quel che si ha.

«Non voglio abbandonarti, Nat!»  
Sollevò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Non mi stai abbandonando, non sono una damigella in pericolo Clint! Sono più che capace di occuparmi di me stessa!»  
«Ma-»  
«E poi sono io che ti sto chiedendo di andartene. Quindi casomai sei tu quello abbandonato.»  
Il biondo storse la bocca.  
«Nat! Io...»  
«Clint, ascoltami» con un sospiro il ragazzo chiuse la bocca «Questa situazione è pericolosa. La gente che mi cerca è pericolosa. Io sono pericolosa»  
«Non è vero, tu sei Nat» borbottò sottovoce e la ragazza decise di ignorare sia la replica infantile che il nodo di calore che si stava formando come un macigno sul suo stomaco.  
«Non voglio metterti in mezzo a tutto questo. Non fa per te, non sei pronto, nemmeno io sono pronta.»  
«Allora lasciami venire con te! Fatti aiutare, Nat! Non devi fare tutto questo da sola!»  
Scosse la testa.  
«Vuoi aiutarmi, Clint?»  
«Sì.»  
«Allora c'è una sola cosa che puoi fare: stai al sicuro. Stai lontano da me, dal mio mondo» allargò le braccia «Stai lontano da tutta questa _Дерьмо_!»  
«Non posso-»  
« _нет, выможете_.»  
Scosse il capo.  
«Fallo per me, Clint.»  
Scosse ancora testa e Natasha chiuse con uno scatto del polso il coltellino a serramanico nascondendolo nuovamente in tasca. Il ragazzo appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla e lei gli accarezzò i capelli. _Non poteva seguirla, non poteva seguirla, non poteva seguirla.  
_«Sai, Clint?» mormorò abbastanza forte perché potesse sentirla, ma mantenendo comunque intatta la bolla di intimità che si era creata «Quanti anni hai?» _  
_ «Quindici.» _  
_ «Pensavo quattordici.» mormorò sorpresa _.  
_Il ragazzo scosse le spalle.  
«Ne ho fatti quindici la settimana scorsa.» _  
_ Natasha sorrise poggiandogli un bacio tra i capelli.  
« _С днемрождения, Милый_.» _  
_ «Tanti auguri a me!» cantilenò sorridendo contro la sua spalla. _  
_ «Prima, prima di tutto questo, prima di arrivare in America, prima di conoscervi-» Clint si mosse appena, a disagio, non parlavano mai del passato, ma doveva convincerlo a tutti i costi, anche se significava rompere una delle loro regole, _non poteva seguirla_ «Avevo un fratellino minore»

Il ragazzo si irrigidì tra le sua braccia e lei gli massaggiò la schiena. Riprese a parlare solamente una decina di secondi dopo quando i muscoli tesi iniziarono a rilassarsi

«Oggi avrebbe avuto quattordici anni»

Clint sospirò, il fiato caldo contro la pelle le mandò un brivido di freddo lungo la schiena, ma non si separarono.

«Davvero?»

Annuì.  
«Davvero»  
Non era una bugia. Non era _totalmente_ una bugia.  Aveva un fratello - _o una sorella? Non lo sapeva di preciso_ \- che era nato morto. O almeno pensava, così le avevano detto. Non che importasse adesso. Non che fosse mai importato. Probabilmente non avrebbe nemmeno avuto quattordicianni e anche se fosse stato non ci sarebbe arrivato vivo. Non importava, ciò che importava adesso era convincere Clint, non poteva seguirla, non doveva seguirla.

Il ragazzo sollevò le braccia chiudendola in un abbraccio.

«Anche io avevo un fratello»

Natasha ignorò il battito improvvisamente accelerato del suo cuore, la sensazione viscida di aver giocato sporco, di aver tradito la fiducia di Clint

«Barney, si chiamava Barney.»  
Le mani si aggrapparono al tessuto della sua maglietta e accarezzò la schiena del ragazzo per calmarlo.   
«Era il maggiore, ma non è mai stato il mio eroe» sbuffò una risata «Ma ci volevamo bene» le spalle si afflosciarono sotto un sospiro «O almeno, io glie ne volevo»  
«Clint...»  
Il ragazzo si allontanò dalla sua spalla e Natasha sciolse la stretta. I loro occhi si incontrarono e per la prima volta poté vedere negli occhi azzurri del biondo quel dolore che era sempre stato velato non più nascosto, ma prorompente, totalizzante.  
«Va bene, Nat.»  
Annuì - _aveva raggiunto il suo scopo no?_  
«Promettimi solo che starai attenta, okay?»  
Strinse le labbra prendendo un respiro convulso dal naso e annuì ancora una volta - _non aveva fatto nulla di sbagliato, era per tenerlo al sicuro._  
«Ho bisogno di sentirtelo dire»  
Allungò una mano passandogliela tra i capelli e poi premendola sulla guancia – _aveva fatto la cosa giusta._  
«Te lo prometto, Clint. Proverò a stare attenta. E quando tutto questo finirà verrò a cercarti.»  
Questa volta fu il ragazzo ad annuire, poi fece un passo indietro scompigliandosi i capelli e scuotendo la testa  
«Non capisco la tua decisione, non la accetto, non la comprendo-»  
«Clint...»  
«-ma la rispetto.» prese un respiro profondo abbassando lo sguardo «è la tua vita, Natasha, non la mia. Se pensi sia la cosa migliore non posso obbligarti» sollevò la testa e incrociarono nuovamente gli occhi «Non la capisco, non la accetto, ma la rispetto. E sappi che io ci sarò sempre.»  
Natasha sorrise sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte per scacciare le prima lacrime che si stavano formando negli angoli degli occhi - _aveva fatto la cosa giusta?_  
«Ti troverò.»  
Clint annuì.  
«Ti aspetterò.»   
Osservò il viso del biondo imprimendosi ogni particolare nella mente: gli occhi dello stesso colore del cielo di New York _-dalla sfumatura grigiazzurra che non era mai la stessa_ -, la bocca sottile sempre piegata in un sorriso strafottente - _ora rigida in una linea piatta_ -, la fronte alta, il viso squadrato nonostante la giovane età e la pelle scurita dal sole e segnata dalla vita, i capelli castani - _che viravano molto più al biondo che al marrone_ \- erano appena troppo lunghi e scompigliati si rese conto passandogli una mano tra le ciocche.  
«Dovresti raggiungere gli altri, stare insieme» le parole suonavano deboli alle sue stesse orecchie e il consiglio era ancora più stupido di come se lo era immaginato nella sua mente. Clint scosse -fortunatamente? Sfortunatamente?- il capo.  
«Starò bene» incrociarono nuovamente gli occhi «è più facile mantenere un basso profilo da soli»  
Natasha sbuffò una risata e tolse la mano dai capelli del ragazzo. Rimasero a fissarsi, nessuno dei due riusciva a fare la prima mossa, i loro respiri l'unico rumore, la confusione della città ignorata e chiusa fuori dalla loro bolla. Come una tenda pesante le parole non dette, le frasi taciute, erano tese fra di loro. Sbatté le palpebre e forse tenette le ciglia unite un po' più del necessario schermandosi dal mondo esterno per trovare in se la forza necessaria. Quando li riaprì fece un passo indietro. Clint prese un respiro, l'inizio di una... una frase? Una supplica? Una preghiera? Non li avrebbe mai saputo. Il ragazzo si limitò a inclinare leggermente il capo in segno di saluto. Natasha accarezzò con due dita l'interno del suo polso -e quando aveva preso il polso di Clint tra le sue dita?- prima di lasciarlo andare, girarsi e iniziare a camminare.  
Non si voltò indietro.  
Non lanciò occhiare furtive da sopra la spalla.  
Non si concentrò sul ricercare il respiro dell'amico per sapere se era ancora lì.  
Si limitò a camminare.  
E camminare.

  
E camminare.

  
Uscì dal vicolo mischiandosi nella folla multicolore e agitata continuando a camminare.

Si fermò alla luce rossa del semaforo.  
Attraversò le strisce.  
Uscì dall'isolato.  
Poi dal quartiere.

Arrivò al limite del distretto e cambiò strada.

Svoltò varie volte.  
Continuò a camminare fino a quando nemmeno la luce dei lampione era più abbastanza per potersi illudere fosse sera.  
Fino a quando le gambe non fecero male.  
Fino a quando i sensi non tornarono sotto controllo e si rese conto del tremore nelle ossa e del freddo sulla pelle.  
E quando si girò non c'era nessun ragazzo dai capelli biondi e gli occhi griogioazzurri a seguirla.

Era sola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come al solito ecco le traduzioni, stavolta tutte a causa di Natasha:  
> -«нет, выможете.» significa «No, non puoi.»  
> -«С днемрождения, Милый.» significa «Tanti auguri, tesoro.»
> 
> Non scordatevi di lasciare un kudos se la storia vi è piaciuta e magari commentare, dicendo cosa vi è piaciuto e cosa potrei migliorare ;)   
> Un enorme grazie a Jodie, che ormai beta tutti i capitoli puntuale come un orologio svizzero, anche quando io mi sbaglio e glieli rimando due volte, hahahahaha. Sei un tesoro <3


	16. Svartàlfheimr -parte prima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il gruppo si è diviso, d'ora in poi ognuno di loro dovrà decidere da sè come sopravvivere. Quale piano avranno in mente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Jodie per il lavoro di betaggio superefficente e velocissimo nonostante te lo chieda sempre all'ultimo o in orari assurdi!   
> D'ora in avanti i capitoli diventeranno più irregolari (purtroppo è un brutto periodo), proverò comunque a mantenere la regola del "1 capitolo a settimana", ma non posso garantirvi sarà tutti i Mercoledì.

Quando la macchina si fermò nuovamente il sole era già calato oltre l'orizzonte portando con sé gli ultimi raggi di luce, le pozzanghere luminose dei lampioni erano l'unica cosa che impediva alla macchina di finire fuori strada. A un certo punto i loro rapitori avevano acceso la radio e adesso una ballata che parlava di struggenti amori perduti e vite rovinate rimbombava nell'abitacolo. Gli uomini avevano smesso di parlottare nella loro lingua incomprensibile, zittendosi. Bruce pareva essersi rassegnato a tenere il viso premuto contro la sua spalla e le mani strette sulla sua maglietta, il respiro fievole e strisce di sale dove le lacrime si erano asciugate.   
L'uomo seduto sul sedile passeggero disse qualcosa. Il ragazzo seduto accanto a Thor, che aveva abbassato la canna del fucile qualche tempo prima ma continuava a tenere l'arma sulle gambe puntata verso di loro, mormorò in risposta e si mosse sul sedile per raggiungere la tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. Il fucile scivolò leggermente di lato verso di lui, ma Thor non fece nulla per provare a prenderlo, le probabilità erano in loro sfavore,forse se si fossero dimostrati docili avrebbero abbassato la guardia, come già avevano fatto nelle ultime ore - _quanto tempo era passato? Sicuro delle ore... l'orologio nel display sul cruscotto segnava le 20:06, ma non sapeva a che ora fossero saliti sull'auto. Non ci aveva fatto caso_ \- doveva solo aspettare l'occasione giusta.   
Il ragazzo riposizionò il fucile sulle ginocchia e allungò il pacchetto di sigarette all'uomo che ne prese una. La macchina aveva iniziato a rallentare e presa una svolta si fermò in quello che pareva un parcheggio abbandonato. Il ragazzo con il fucile e l'uomo con la sigaretta si scambiarono ancora un paio di parole, finché l'uomo alla guida non grugnì qualche cosa seccato.  
L'uomo con la sigaretta uscì dall'auto sbattendo la porta.  
Invece di rimettere il pacchetto in tasca, il ragazzo con il fucile fece per prendere una sigaretta a sua volta. L'uomo seduto alla loro destra mormorò qualcosa tra i denti e si allungò afferrando la sigaretta tra le labbra del ragazzo. Bruce iniziò a tremare e si spinse meglio contro il petto del biondo cercando di ignorare il peso dell'uomo praticamente sdraiato sopra di lui nel tentativo di raggiungere l'altro lato dell'abitacolo. Il ragazzo sbottò un paio di parole, ma venne interrotto dall'uomo. I toni arrabbiati spaventarono Bruce che mugugnò qualcosa soffocato contro la maglietta sporca di Thor ricominciando a piangere. L'uomo gli lanciò uno sguardo irritato buttando per terra la sigaretta.  
«Zitto!» abbaiò e Bruce si spinse ancora di più contro il petto del biondo singhiozzando. Thor strinse i pugni sistemandosi meglio il bambino addosso. Digrignando i denti l'uomo imprecò e fece per afferrare Bruce, ma Thor allungò un braccio afferrandogli il polso.   
«Non lo toccare.»  
Le parole vennero fuori come un basso brontolio minaccioso, come il rumore potente di un tuono lontano che ti scuote fin nelle ossa. La macchina cadde nel silenzio e il commentatore alla radio annunciò una nuova canzone. Le prime note accompagnate dalla voce graffiante del cantante parvero far riprendere l'uomo che lo afferrò per i capelli iniziando a scuoterlo avanti e indietro contro il sedile. L'inglese si mischiava alla lingua incomprensibile in quelle che erano chiaramente minacce e Thor sentì il mal di testa ormai costante acuirsi di nuovo, la nausea che era riuscito a tenere a bada tornare prorompente e la cute gridare in protesta agli strattoni violenti che mandavano scariche di dolore lungo la schiena e dritte al cervello. L'uomo alla guida sbottò qualcosa e con un ultimo strattone e una torsione del polso – _giusto per assicurarsi di far male fino all'ultimo_ \- lo lasciò andare. Chiuse gli occhi nascondendo il viso nei capelli di Bruce e prendendo respiri profondi cercando di recuperare il controllo sulla nausea e smorzare il dolore alla testa.   
La canzone era finita e aveva lasciato posto alla voce acuta di una donna che annunciava piatta e senza sentimento le notizie più importanti della giornata. Le parole non facevano altro che peggiorare il mal di testa, pareva quasi che la donna con la sua voce avesse intenzione di trapanargli i timpani e fargli colare il cervello fuori dal naso.

__ "-ma i lavori continueranno ancora a lungo accompagnati dalle proteste del vicinato.  
Concludiamo ora con la notizia che è ormai sulla bocca di tutti: è spuntata una nuova pista sulla scomparsa dell'unico erede del magnate e fondatore delle Stark Industries, Howard Stark. Anthony Edward Stark -cinque anni, capelli castani e occhi nocciola- è stato riconosciuto nella foto, ormai diventata virale, postata sul famoso social network "Instagram".   
La polizia ha immediatamente contattato il colosso multimiliardario per poter rintracciare la ragazza creatrice dell'account nella speranza di acquisire maggiori informazioni. Ovviamente i detective non sono rimasti ad aspettare e hanno già iniziato a indagare su diverse piste che collegherebbero il bambino ai ragazzi presenti assieme a lui nella foto. Howard Stark e la moglie, Maria, hanno già rilasciato un appello chiedendo ai ragazzi di identificarsi e aiutarli a ritrovare il figlio. La polizia incoraggia chiunque voglia collaborare, anche in maniera anonima, o possieda informazioni, a utilizzare il seguente numero di telefono: 2-0-9-3-2-0-1-7-9-0. Ma ora lasciamo la parola alla mia collega Linda Harding per gli ultimi aggiornamenti direttamente dalla centrale di polizia. Linda? "

Improvvisamente l'abitacolo pareva diventato troppo piccolo per contenerli tutti. Il ragazzo accanto a lui si mosse a disagio sul sedile stringendo meglio il fucile tra le mani. L'uomo alla sua destra imprecò in lingua -detta con quel tono e quella veemenza poteva essere solo un'imprecazione- mentre l'uomo alla guida alzò il volume della radio portando entrambe le mani al volante, pronto a ripartire in ogni momento. Thor corrucciò le sopracciglia. Non capiva cosa esattamente nelle notizie avesse portato i loro rapitori ad agitarsi in quel modo, sperava solamente che la cosa non gli si ritorcesse contro. Le persone agitate sono molto più imprevedibili e lui e Bruce non si trovavano in una situazione in cui l'imprevedibilità era buona cosa. Il bambino mormorò qualcosa con un sospiro, ma questa volta nessuno degli uomini se ne curò. Era la prima volta da quando erano saliti in macchina che Bruce parlava; Thor abbassò la testa cercando di capire cosa stesse dicendo e il bambino allontanò il viso dalla sua spalla per sussurrargli all'orecchio:  
«È Tony. Cercano Tony.»  
Varie cose successero nei pochi secondi successivi. Thor sentì la confusione avvolgere ogni angolo del suo cervello prima che le parole di Bruce trovassero terreno fertile e si piantassero nella sua mente. L'illuminazione lo colpì nello stesso momento in cui l'uomo seduto alla sua destra ricominciò a parlare lasciandosi andare a una lunga sequela di insulti e maledizioni multilingue. La speranza raggiunse il cuore e la scarica di adrenalina i muscoli quando la reporter ricominciò a parlare. L'uomo alla guida abbassò il finestrino urlando qualcosa verso l'esterno - _probabilmente verso l'uomo che fumava_ \- prima di tornare ad ascoltare la radio.

" _Qui Linda, dal One Police Plaza a Manhattan, sede delle indagini. Gli agenti si stanno dando un gran da fare per trovare il piccolo Anthony Stark e quasi ogni minuto ci sono rivelazioni e nuove piste. Il telefono non smette di suonare da questa mattina ed è davvero emozionante vedere come tutto lo stato di New York si stia dando da fare per trovare il bambino dopo quasi un anno dalla sua scomparsa_."  
La portiera dell'auto si aprì e l'uomo che era uscito a fumare la sigaretta rientrò sedendosi e dando una gomitata al pilota che ritirò su il finestrino. Un'occhiata veloce bastò a confermare che erano soli, dispersi nel mezzo del nulla. Tornò a dare l'attenzione alla radio.  
" _Il commissario Chris DiMolina, a capo delle indagini, ha affermato la propria volontà e quella della task force incaricata delle indagini di voler ritrovare il bambino._ "  
Ci fu una piccola interferenza dovuta al cambio di qualità dell'audio e la voce di un uomo prese il posto di quella della giornalista.  
"Nonostante  _sia passato quasi un anno, ci sono ancora molti punti non chiari nella scomparsa di Anthony Edward Stark. Ma questo non ci fermerà né è una scusa valida all'incompetenza che ha caratterizzato le indagini fino ad oggi! Faremo tutto il possibile con i mezzi a nostra disposizione per trovare il bambino e riportarlo a casa_."  
Un altro cambio d'audio e la voce della giornalista tornò.  
" _Sono state queste le forti parole con cui DiMolina ha aperto la conferenza stampa nel primo pomeriggio._  
L'erede delle Stark Industries è scomparso presumibilmente la notte del 27 Maggio scorso, in circostanze ancora poco chiare, che hanno dato addito a diverse teorie. Inizialmente si è pensato che il bambino potesse essere stato circuito da un conoscente della famiglia Stark, tenuto conto dell'assenza di segni di lotta e del sofisticato sistema di allarme che avrebbe avvisato le autorità in caso di infrazione. Solo successivamente, a quasi un mese dall'inizio delle indagini, si è venuto a sapere che a causa di un malfunzionamento il sistema di sorveglianza era spento quella notte. Inoltre, è interessante da notare come la scomparsa del bambino non sia stata denunciata fino alla mattina di due giorni dopo, il 29 Maggio, nonostante ci fossero già stati precedenti tentativi di rapimento ai danni del bambino. Tutti mai denunciati.   
A 72 ore dalla denuncia, cinque giorni dall'ultima volta che Anthony Stark era stato visto da qualcuno, è arrivata la famosa richiesta di riscatto rivelatasi poi falsa, spedita da parte di un gruppo criminale con lo scopo di sfruttare la situazione a loro vantaggio.   
A due mesi dalla scomparsa del bambino, con il calare della risonanza mediatica e tutte le piste ormai dichiarate fredde, la task force costituita all'epoca fu smantellata. Sebbene il caso non sia mai stato ufficialmente chiuso, né sia mai passato alla omicidi, le ricerche si spostarono per il ritrovamento di un cadavere e successivamente rallentarono fino a fermarsi. Almeno fino a questa mattina quando la foto diventata virale è arrivata tra le mani della polizia. Un selfie postato su Instagram ieri sera che ritrae il piccolo Stark in braccio a un ragazzino dai capelli scuri e in compagnia di un gruppo misto di circa una decina di persone. La foto pare essere stata scattata in un ristorante e gli agenti stanno setacciando il web nella speranza di reperire ogni informazione possibile.   
Chi sono i ragazzi nella foto? Che collegamento hanno con la famiglia Stark? Perché uscire allo scoperto adesso, dopo un anno? Sono tutte domande a cui ancora non abbiamo risposta, ma speriamo di scoprirlo a breve.   
La polizia è fiduciosa che grazie a questa nuova pista si possa progredire velocemente nelle indagini e ritrovare il bambino. Noi rimarremo qui, in diretta, pronti a darvi aggiornamenti ogni ora e informarvi di qualsiasi sviluppo nelle indagini.   
Vi ricordiamo che il numero di telefono per contattare la polizia in caso abbiate informazioni utili è il seguente: 2-0-9-"  
L'uomo che era appena rientrato in auto sbottò lanciando un'imprecazione e sbattendo il piede per terra. Bruce sussultò stringendosi meglio a lui e Thor lo avvolse più strettamente tra le braccia. Una tiepida sensazione di speranza iniziò a farsi strada nella sua mente: la polizia stava cercando Tony e il bambino era con Loki. Se avessero trovato l'uno avrebbero salvato anche l'altro. Non c'era più bisogno di preoccuparsi per loro e questo sollevò un enorme peso dal petto del biondo. Poteva concentrarsi sul provare a fuggire senza temere ripercussioni su Loki. E su Tony, ovviamente.   
«Okay, fine dei giochi.»  
L'affermazione fu accompagnata dal metallo freddo della pistola premuto contro la sua tempia. L'uomo non sparò, ma la tensione era più che evidente nella sua espressione. La notizia li aveva messi all'erta e anche se Tony non era in macchina con loro il terrore di poter venire rintracciati e collegati al bambino aveva improvvisamente aggiunto un macigno di ansia sui loro stomaci. E la cosa non andava bene, più fossero stati agitati più avrebbero agito con cautela e questo significava minori possibilità di fuga.  
«Torno subito.» mormorò il fumatore uscendo nuovamente dalla macchina. Che ci fosse qualcun'altro fuori? Sicuro non era uscito a fumare -non si era portato dietro nessuna sigaretta- quindi perché andarsene così all'improvviso? Non aveva notato nessun'altro nel parcheggio. Certo non aveva avuto modo di guardarsi bene attorno. Fece per muovere la testa, magari era arrivato qualcuno, ma la canna della pistola venne pressata più forte sulla sua tempia immobilizzandolo. Forse era andato a parlare al telefono? Aveva senso... in ogni caso era più che evidente che i quattro uomini non erano la mente del piano, né gli strateghi, ma solo la forza bruta necessaria per portarlo a termine.  
Il fumatore rientrò e diede una serie di indicazioni stradali all'autista che mise immediatamente in moto la macchina. Uscirono dal parcheggio verso una nuova -sconosciuta- meta.   
E Thor non poteva far altro che sperare per il meglio.

__________

La voce della giornalista che ringraziava la collega del servizio e li invitava a rimanere collegati alla loro stazione radio lasciò il posto all'ennesima canzone. L'abitacolo pareva essere diventato improvvisamente troppo piccolo e l'ansia era una maschera tesa sui loro volti. Loki si guardò intorno ignorando la risata forzata di "Zio Trevor" per concentrarsi sull'automobile nera che poteva appena intravedere poco più avanti sulla sinistra.   
«A quanto pare vi siete divertiti negli ultimi giorni, mh?» chiese l'uomo senza nemmeno girarsi nella loro direzione. Né lui né Tony lo degnarono di una risposta. Il bambino tra le sue braccia era una palla vibrante di eccitazione e speranza, poteva sentire la piega delle labbra -un sorriso- nonostante la maglietta a dividerli. Gli passò una mano sulla schiena cercando di calmarlo; Tony continuava a prendere respiri veloci dal naso e a buttare fuori sospiri tremanti dalla bocca.   
«Non che io possa lamentarmi, infondo è grazie alla vostra stupida foto che ti abbiamo trovato. Certo, avrei preferito che non metteste in mezzo la polizia-» sospirò teatralmente. Il rumore secco di una portiera sbattuta portò gli occhi di tutti sull'uomo che si stava avvicinando, era lo stesso di poco prima, ma stavolta con una sigaretta in meno e molta ansia in più «-ma non sempre si può ottenere tutto quello che si desidera» finì e Loki poteva quasi sentire il gemito di esasperazione alla fine della frase.  
L'uomo bussò sul vetro e Trevor abbassò il finestrino. Una volta che la barriera scura scomparve divenne impossibile ignorare le rughe di preoccupazione che segnavano il viso dell'uomo.  
«Cosa c'è?»  
L'uomo tentennò insicuro e Trevor - _non era nemmeno certo fosse il suo vero nome, ma era meglio di niente_ \- sbuffò. L'uomo si schiarì la voce  
«La giornalista, alla radio, ha detto che-»  
Lo interruppe con uno schiocco della lingua  
«Un motivo in più per essere più cauti d'ora in avanti. Continuiamo secondo il piano.»  
L'uomo annuì e con un ultimo cenno tornò alla sua macchina. Trevor tirò fuori il cellulare cercando qualcosa e per un paio di minuti - _i più lunghi 120 secondi della sua vita_ \- nessuno si mosse. Poi il telefono scomparve nuovamente nella tasca del pantalone color cachi e la macchina tornò a muoversi.

__________

Alla fine, lui e Bucky erano andati al Bi-Effe. Non avevano nessun'altro posto dove andare in ogni caso e servivano loro dei soldi se volevano mangiare - _o andarsene, o affittare un posto per la notte, o fare qualsiasi altra cosa._  Natasha e Clint avevano nelle tasche i pochi risparmi ottenuti e se li erano portati via quando - _erano scappati_ \- si erano divisi.   
Steve era appoggiato al muro, le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, Bucky si era seduto sui gradini che portavano al seminterrato che fungeva da discoteca. Non era ancora notte tarda e poca gente era uscita, la maggioranza stava ancora entrando pronta per avere un sabato sera da sballo. Un ragazzo pochi minuti prima si era fermato a fissarli, probabilmente riconoscendoli dalla foto ormai ovunque, ma aveva scosso la testa incredulo ed era entrato. Non avrebbe detto nulla - _quante erano le possibilità che i due ragazzi la cui faccia era stata mostrata in ogni televisione, su ogni schermo, stampata su ogni giornale fossero ancora a New York all'ingresso del Bi-Effe? Probabilmente si trattava solo di due sosia.  
_Bucky sbuffò stiracchiandosi e Steve spostò lo sguardo dalla porta al ragazzo.   
«È così tutte le sere?»  
Scosse la testa.  
«La notte è appena iniziata, aspetta almeno un paio d'ore che la gente si stanchi e inizi a tornare a casa.»   
Il moro sollevò gli occhi al cielo appoggiando i gomiti sul gradino dietro di loro e rilassandosi  
«Andare dentro non è un opzione, mh?»  
«Non oggi.»  _Troppo pericoloso, potremmo apparire nello sfondo di qualche foto_.  
Bucky sospirò avendo imparato fin troppo bene a leggere tra le righe. Fra Natasha e Loki era abbastanza fondamentale, a meno che non volessi perderti la vera conversazione, ovvio.  
«Non avrei mai pensato che saremmo finiti qui.»  
Steve sbuffò una risata.  
«Non è esattamente dove sognavamo di stare, ma non è mal- ouch! Buck!»  
Il moro ghignò e Steve si accarezzo la coscia dolorante per la spallata.  
«Almeno adesso non sei nell'esercito.»  
«Lo stesso vale per te.»  
Con tutto quello che era successo nelle ultime ore era impossibile ignorare l'ondata di ricordi e sensazioni del passato che li aveva investiti. Ripensò a quando nel giardino dell'orfanotrofio giocavano a fare i soldati, quando sognavano di entrare a far parte dei marines, un giorno. Sbuffò una risata dal sapore dolceamaro.  
«Pronto alla missione White Wolf?»  
Bucky scoppiò a ridere sonoramente e il biondo lo seguì poco dopo. In breve tempo si ritrovarono seduti l'uno accanto all'altro, memorie lontane ancora troppo fresche sospese tra di loro, il fiato corto e un sorriso instupidito sulla faccia.  
«Che nomi stupidi.»  
Steve gli tirò una spallata   
«Erano i nostri nomi, Buck!»  
«Questo non cambia il fatto che fossero stupidi.»  
Il biondo sospirò arrendendosi all'evidenza che non avrebbe mai potuto fargli cambiare idea.  
«Sarebbero stati dei nomi fantastici su un vero campo di battaglia.» borbottò.   
Bucky sospirò.  
«Come se tu, gracilino com'eri, avresti mai potuto arruolarti!»  
Gli angoli del sorriso dolceamaro di Steve caddero verso il basso e il giovane si strinse nelle spalle. Bucky al suo fianco appoggiò la testa contro il suo avambraccio.  
«Ho esagerato.»  
Il biondo scosse la testa.  
«No, va bene, hai ragione. Non mi sarei mai potuto arruolare.»  
«Questo non giustifica quello che ci hanno fatto!»  
«Nulla potrebbe mai giustificarlo.»  
Bucky si alzò di scatto infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
«Ho bisogno di muovermi.»  
Steve annuì e il moro salì i pochi gradini che li separavano dal livello della strada allontanandosi di qualche metro. Entrambi sapevano che non sarebbe andato abbastanza lontano da perdere di vista Steve -o da permettere al biondo si perderlo di vista, dipendeva tutto da come si guardava la faccenda- e andava bene così. Era in momenti come quelli che dovevano rimanere uniti.   
«Steve!»  
Il ragazzo che aveva appena richiamato la sua attenzione aveva i capelli neri tagliati a spazzola, una camicia scura dal colore indistinguibile tra le ombre e i neon dell'insegna, una sigaretta in una mano e un aspetto decisamente familiare.  
«Luke!»  
«Che ci fai qui fuori al freddo?» si allontanò dall'ingresso -doveva appena essere uscito dal locale- prendendo un tiro di sigaretta «La serata è appena cominciata, nessuna damigella in difficoltà qua fuori.» strizzò l'occhio «Almeno non nel prossimo futuro.»  
Steve sorrise alzandosi in piedi e scendendo i due gradini che portavano al seminterrato raggiungendo il barman. Bucky si trovava ancora nel suo campo visivo, sebbene appena agli angoli.  
«Non si sta poi così male.»  
Luke sbuffò fuori una nuvoletta di fumo e scosse la testa.  
«Mi fai pena, vieni dentro che ti offro una birra, o un cocktail.» si inclinò verso il biondo «Ho questa nuova ricetta che mi piacerebbe provare, scommetto che ti piacerebbe!»  
Rise e negò con il capo - _probabilmente qualcuno lo aveva avvertito che Steve si trovava fuori, altrimenti perché venire? Non era ancora ora della sua solita pausa sigaretta.  
_«Sto bene così, Luke. Davvero.»  _  
_ Il ragazzo storse la bocca e sollevò le spalle prendendo un altro tiro. Stette in silenzio qualche secondo osservandolo, buttò fuori il fumo e scosse la testa.  
«Sai come la penso: testa bassa e non ficcare il naso negli affari altrui»  _oh, non gli piaceva come premessa di discorso, per niente_  «Ma Anthony Stark? Davvero?»  
_Eccoci –_  pensò sollevando le spalle all'espressione... confusa? Ammirata? Non avrebbe saputo indovinare cosa stava provando Luke in quel momento.  
«Steve, tutto bene?»  
«Tutto a posto Buck.»  
Bucky da in cima alle scale sollevò un sopracciglio spostando lo sguardo sul barista.  
«Lui è Luke.»  
Il ragazzo sorrise.  
«Piacere mio... Buck?»  
Il moro rispose con un suono secco a metà tra uno schiocco di lingua e un ringhio. Scese i gradini piazzandosi accanto a Steve e - _oh_ \- l'ingresso per il locale stava diventando stretto.  
«È il barman del locale.»  
Bucky diede un cenno secco della testa capendo l'importanza del ragazzo, meglio tenerselo buono.  
«Piacere.»  
Luke sorrise prendendo un nuovo tiro di sigaretta.  
«Quindi... sei un amico di Steve.»  
«Esatto.»  
«Ci conosciamo da quando eravamo bambini.» cercò di mediare il biondo. Bucky aveva l'espressione di chi non sa cosa lo sta trattenendo dal saltare alla gola dell'avversario e non era il caso che scoprisse che non c'era nulla a trattenerlo.  
«Amico d'infanzia quindi!»  
«Mh.»  
La situazione era incredibilmente imbarazzante e Steve pregò solamente che finisse il prima possibile. Si schiarì la gola attirando l'attenzione di entrambi.  
«Luke ci aveva invitato dentro per provare un nuovo cocktail, o una birra se preferisci.»  
 _Oh dio, fa che funzioni.  
_«Non penso sia il caso.»  
Come non detto. Bucky pareva inamovibile con i piedi piantati per terra e le braccia incrociate al petto, un muro tra Steve e Luke -e qualsiasi altra potenziale minaccia.  
«Ti ho già visto, sai?»  
 _Oh Maria Santissima Vergine, perchè?  
_ «Ne stavo giusto parlando con Steve. Tu sei uno dei ragazzi nella foto con Stark.»  
Bucky si irrigidì, le dita strinsero fino a diventare bianche il tessuto della maglietta e Steve poteva quasi sentire i denti scricchiolare per lo sforzo di trattenersi e non cominciare a urlare e pestare il ragazzo.  
«Può darsi.» sibilò.  
«Mi stavo giusto chiedendo cosa cazzo pensavate di fare.»   
Il respiro di Bucky singhiozzò nel petto in un malcelato tentativo di tranquillizzarsi.  
«Capiscimi, di solito tendo a farmi i fatti miei-»  
«Buona idea.»  
«-ma questo è diverso, mi capisci? Conosco Steve da quasi... un anno? Steve?»  
«Più o meno» rispose sforzandosi di sorridere. Discretamente fece passare una mano sulla schiena di Bucky in un avvertimento silenzioso - _stai calmo o ci bruciamo la nostra unica possibilità di lavoro.  
_«Un anno che ci conosciamo e non ho mai sospettato nulla. O siete molto bravi, o c'è qualcos'altro sotto che i media non dicono. Quindi?»  
Il respiro di Bucky era al limite dell'erratico e Steve ritirò la mano concentrandosi su Luke.  
«Non è come sembra.»  
Il barman sospirò buttando la sigaretta per terra e pestandola con un piede.  
«Lo sospettavo, sei troppo un boy-scout per rapire un bambino e tenerlo segreto per un anno. Cosa c'è sotto? Cospirazioni segrete? L'esercito? Il governo? Andiamo Steve, puoi dirmelo, so che sei un bravo ragazzo!» scherzò.  
Steve sorrise.  
«Anche perché in quel caso mi sarei preoccupato per tutte le ragazze a cui ti ho consigliato!»  
«Non siamo dei rapitori, né dei criminali.»  
Luke spostò lo sguardo su Bucky e -okay- forse la faccia che prometteva una morte dolorosa non era il modo migliore per convincere il ragazzo, ma a quanto pareva la parola di Steve era bastata per tranquillizzare il giovane. Luke annuì facendo un passo indietro.  
«Bene.» rimase a fissarli per qualche secondo barcollando da un piede all'altro insicuro. Era più che palese che volesse dire qualcos'altro. Sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
«Senti Steve, non ho nulla contro di te, né contro i tuoi amici-» indicò con il mento Bucky «-mori o biondi che siano.»  _Aveva portato con se Thor un paio di volte, non pensava che avrebbe collegato anche lui alla foto, ma a quanto pare aveva sottovalutato la gravità della cosa_. «Ma la gente nel locale sta parlando.» Scosse la testa «Devi andartene, Steve.»  
E il biondo sapeva da quando Luke aveva iniziato a vuotare il sacco che la conversazione sarebbe arrivata a questo punto, ma ciò non rese la stilettata di amarezza più dolce in bocca.  
«Senti Luke-»  
«No, sentimi tu Steve!» il ragazzo pareva più che determinato e Steve si zittì.  
«Anche se decideste di rimanere qui tutta la notte pensi che qualcuno si fiderebbe abbastanza di voi? No! Nessuno! La vostra faccia è su ogni fottuto notiziario, in ogni dannatissimo cellulare! È finita in tendenza su ogni social network a cui tu possa pensare! Stampata in prima pagina su tutti i giornali!»  
Prese un respiro per calmarsi e lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Devi andartene, Steve. Non voglio problemi, lo capisci? Se la polizia dovesse venire a fare delle domande, se qualcuno dovesse parlare, io non voglio averci nulla a che fare. Non voglio il mio nome su un cazzo di rapporto della polizia, né la mia foto in coda a un articolo online sul rapimento di Anthony PienoDiSoldi Stark, sono stato chiaro? Andatevene.»   
Steve annuì al tono definitivo. Bucky, che si era cristallizzato come una statua di sale, non accennava a muoversi e il biondo gli strattonò una manica.  
«Ce ne andiamo.»  
Luke fece un cenno secco con il capo e, imprecando, rientrò nel locale. Non avevano mai avuto una speranza, Luke era uscito con l'idea di scacciarli e non sarebbe rientrato finché non ci sarebbe riuscito. Non avevano mai avuto una possibilità.  
«Buck-»  
Il moro lasciò andare un respiro profondo dal naso prima di chiudere gli occhi e girarsi scrociando le braccia dal petto.  
«Andiamo Steve.»  
Il biondo annuì e senza dire una parola salirono le scale allontanandosi dal Bi-Effe.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che molti di voi hanno già capito il background di Steve e Bucky, ma shhh, facciamo finta di no e manteniamo la suspance ancora per un po', okay?


	17. Svartàlfheimr -parte seconda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki deve decidere cosa fare. Provare a scappare è la scelta giusta? O è meglio aspettare di essere salvati?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci con il secondo capitolo di Svartàlfheimr! Decisamente introspettivo, vi avverto. Ci sono scene di violenza fisica su bambini, manipolazione emotiva e in generale cose che non dovrebbero accadere a dei bambini. Se l'argomento è delicato per voi o vi da fastidio vi consiglio di non leggere il capitolo, nè i successivi.   
> Ringraziamo tutti insieme Jodie che trova sempre il tempo per betare i capitoli a tempo record entro il Mercoledì, sono poi io che li pubblico con settimane di ritardo, scusatemi.

La spazio era piccolo e buio. L'odore di polvere gli riempiva la gola e i polmoni, l'aria era rarefatta, tanto che gli sembrava di essere sul costante punto di perdere i sensi. Prese un respiro profondo provando a ideare una strategia per... per... -per fare  _qualcosa_. Analizzò gli avvenimenti cercando di comprendere se qualcosa gli fosse sfuggito, se avesse ignorato qualche dettaglio, un particolare che fungeva da segnale. _Dove aveva sbagliato_?

** Un’ora prima **

Dopo aver guidato per quelle che sembravano ore, erano usciti dalla città e avevano parcheggiato nel cortile di una casa. Non era la tipica casa stereotipata, fatiscente e sporca che a tutti viene in mente quando si parla di rapimento; al contrario era una casetta ordinata e pulita, graziosa quasi. I fiori nei vasi erano stati coperti con la plastica perché non morissero durante l'inverno, l'intonaco era di un piacevole -seppur banale- color crema e il cancello che circondava la proprietà non era alto e minaccioso. Il vicinato era praticamente inesistente, se si escludeva un'altra casetta simile che avevano sorpassato con l'auto una decina di minuti prima e che aveva tutta l'aria di essere disabitata. 

Una volta parcheggiata l'auto erano stati portati nel salotto della casa. Trevor e Talhi si erano allontanati in un'altra stanza, probabilmente per decidere cosa fare, lasciandoli soli con l'autista e il ragazzo. Li avevano fatti sedere sul piccolo divanetto. Tony era ancora ancorato al suo collo e non pareva avere intenzione di allontanarsi facilmente, il che poteva essere sia un bene che un male. Era più che evidente che il piano prevedesse solo il bambino e che Loki fosse stato un errore in corso d'opera. Il ragazzo continuava a camminare avanti e indietro lungo la stanza, irrequieto e probabilmente in astinenza da nicotina. Mangiando un'imprecazione tra i denti aprì la finestra che dava sul giardino e tirò fuori una sigaretta sgualcita dalla tasca.   
«Odio l'odore del fumo.»  
L'attenzione della stanza si spostò sui due uomini che erano appena tornati da dovunque fossero stati. Il ragazzo rimise la sigaretta in tasca e chiuse la finestra.  
«Prendete il bambino.»  
Loki strinse Tony meglio tra le braccia lanciando uno sguardo di fuoco all'autista che aveva provato ad avvicinarsi. Trevor sbuffò, irritato dall'opposizione al suo comando. Talhi si avvicinò da dietro il divano e il moro lo perse di vista, pochi istanti dopo una mano si poggiò sulla sua spalla.   
«Lascialo andare, non gli succederà niente.»  
Ignorando la palese menzogna, Loki continuò a stringere il bambino tra le braccia e Tony, probabilmente intuendo cosa stava accadendo, si strinse meglio al suo collo. Trevor borbottò qualcosa e Talhi strinse la presa sulla sua spalla in avvertimento. La situazione cadde in stallo e, passandosi una mano sugli occhi, Trevor fece un passo indietro.  
«Va bene, va bene. Lasciateli insieme.» borbottò nel suo strano accento «Sono un tuo problema, Talhi!» e con un ultimo sciocco della lingua uscì dal salotto.  
Il ragazzo seguì l'esempio tirando fuori una sigaretta sgualcita dalla tasca e dirigendosi verso l'esterno. Con un cenno della testa Talhi dismise l'autista che li lasciò da soli.  
«Spero che tu adesso sia contento.» sibilò spingendolo in avanti e Loki fu costretto ad alzarsi per non cadere a terra. Incespicò cercando di riprendere l'equilibrio e l'uomo sospirò.  
«Seguimi.»  
Valutò in fretta le opzioni. Era una buona possibilità per scappare, non gli sarebbe capitato di nuovo di essere lasciato da solo con una sola guardia e libero di muoversi. Ma doveva considerare che era stanco - _lo era anche Talhi_ \- e aveva un peso che lo avrebbe rallentato: Tony. Per quanto il bambino fosse piccolo, pesava comunque tra le sue braccia, e quasi sicuramente Talhi era armato. Fece scorrere lo sguardo sull'uomo -anche se non aveva più il fucile con sé teneva comunque una pistola nella cintola. Era buio, cosa che lo avrebbe avvantaggiato nella fuga, ma poteva diventare facilmente uno svantaggio: non conosceva la zona e fuggire a piedi era un azzardo considerato che i loro rapitori possedevano una macchina. La zona era isolata e le possibilità che qualcuno accorresse in loro aiuto o che semplicemente li notasse erano poche, praticamente nulle.   
Seguì Talhi.   
Uscirono dal salotto percorrendo il breve corridoio che li portò all'ingresso dove si trovavano le scale per il piano superiore.  
_Ora o mai più._  
Mentre l'uomo iniziò a salire le scale Loki si girò scattando verso la porta. Abbassò la maniglia e l'aria fredda lo colpì in viso - _era aperta! Non l'avevano chiusa! Era la loro occasione, il segnale_. Uscì all'esterno e Talhi cominciò a urlare. Il ragazzo appoggiato al muro a fumare fu preso alla sprovvista e riuscirono a superarlo appena prima che capisse cosa stesse accadendo. Allungò una mano per afferrarli, ma erano già oltre la sua portata. Loki poggiò una mano sulla staccionata dandosi la spinta per superarla. Il peso aggiunto di Tony intralciò il salto e il polpaccio graffiò il legno. Atterrò accovacciandosi su un ginocchio. Si alzò facendo un altro scatto, il collo della maglietta improvvisamente lo strozzò e il rumore del tessuto lacerato gli riempì le orecchie. Incespicò inginocchiandosi per terra tossendo e con un ultimo strattone si liberò della maglietta lasciandola in mano al ragazzo dall'altra parte della staccionata. Fece per alzarsi e riprendere a correre, ma i pochi secondi persi avevano permesso a Talhi di raggiungerlo. L'uomo lo prese per l'avambraccio e gli afferrò i capelli tirandolo in piedi. Con un paio di strattoni e incespicando rientrarono dal cancello e lo buttò per terra. Tony attaccato a lui aveva preso a piangere e tremare, stringendosi ancora più forte intorno al suo collo tagliandogli il fiato. Provò a prendere un respiro profondo sentendo la testa iniziare a diventargli leggera, ma un calciò nei reni glielo impedì.

«Cosa pensavi di fare, mh?»  
Talhi si abbassò afferrandolo per i capelli e torcendo la mano con uno strattone. Una stilettata di dolore puro lo colpì nel cervello annullandogli per bene la capacità di pensare almeno per qualche secondo.  
«Cane!»  
Lo lasciò andare e la testa sbatté per terra. Il ragazzo gli tirò un calcio sulla schiena e le prime lacrime involontarie iniziarono ad accumularsi agli angoli degli occhi.  
«Sai cosa ho rischiato per te?»  
Un nuovo calcio, questa volta sul fianco.  
«Bastardo!»  
Un calciò sulla spalla.  
«Figlio.»  
Il rene, di nuovo.  
«Di.»  
La coscia.  
«Puttana.»  
Il braccio.  
«Ecco cosa sei!»  
Un altro calcio mirato alla spina dorsale e un paio di lacrime scivolarono lungo le guance.  
«Una puttana!»  
Improvvisamente un'esplosione di dolore prese il sopravvento nella sua mente e tutto sfumò in un unico ronzio acuto e assordante. A quanto pare i calci si erano spostati alla testa. Provò a rannicchiarsi meglio su sé stesso, ma con Tony ancorato al petto era impossibile. Tolse le braccia da intorno al bambino portandole a proteggersi il viso. Tony urlò, probabilmente dovevano averlo colpito, ma alla sua mente annebbiata dal dolore non poteva interessare di meno.  
«Ecco qual è il tuo posto! Nel fango! Per terra!»  
I sensi iniziarono a tornargli e con essi gli insulti urlati e la sensazione di un dolore più specifico e non più totalizzante.  
«Cane!»  
Le botte si fermarono ed anche le urla, sostituite dal fiatone dell'uomo e dai singhiozzi di Tony. Mediando nella sua mente dolorante Loki decise di portare un braccio a protezione del bambino e lasciare l'altro avvolto intorno alla testa.  
«Io ti ho accolto nella mia casa, ti ho dato un luogo d'onore come primo dei miei figli e tu mi tradisci così! Rifiuti-»  
Un calciò lo colpì poco sotto il ginocchio, ma era più debole rispetto ai precedenti.  
«-la mia amorevole benignità e mi disonori in questo modo!»  
Talhi si abbassò strattonandolo per i capelli.  
«Guardami.»  
L'istinto lo fece rannicchiare su sé stesso e strinse gli occhi in attesa del nuovo dolore _; non importa quante volte, non si ci abitua mai al dolore_.  
«Guardami e smettila di piangere, cane!»  
La testa impattò violentemente con il terreno prima che Talhi lo strattonasse di nuovo per i capelli. Aprì gli occhi, lentamente, e la visione annacquata gli rese evidente che stava davvero piangendo -quando aveva iniziato?  
«Pensi che non li conosca quelli come te? I traditori, gli infedeli che si credono superiori a tutto e tutti?»

Con un ultimo strattone lo lasciò andare e si sollevò in piedi.

«Ma sono un uomo buono. Considerala la tua ultima possibilità: accetta la tua punizione e usala per cambiare. Considererò il tuo tradimento cancellato e nessuno lo verrà mai a sapere.»  
Loki cercò di riprendere fiato fermando le lacrime dal continuare a rigargli le guance, tutto quello che Talhi stava dicendo era solo un'enorme bugia - _non tutto, ma tu lo sai già_.  
«Allora?»  
Annuì ancora rannicchiato ai piedi dell'uomo come un verme. Era davvero caduto così in basso? Talhi si accovacciò e Loki represse un brivido di spavento scendergli lungo la schiena.  
«Per bene, come si dice?» la voce dell'uomo era tornata dolce e vagamente paterna, disgustante. Prese un respiro scacciando via le ultime lacrime. Era una recita, doveva solo dire quello che Talhi voleva sentirsi dire e sarebbe tutto finito.  
«Grazie.»  
La voce gli venne fuori raschiata, gracchiante e si fece quasi pena da solo.  
«Grazie? Chi stai ringraziando?»  
Mandò giù il groppo in gola.  
«Grazie, padre.»  
Talhi sorrise passandogli una mano tra i capelli.  
«Molto meglio. Non è meglio così?»  
Annuì, ancora inebetito da tutto ciò che era successo, lasciando che l'uomo lo tirasse in piedi e gli spazzolasse i vestiti.  
«Adesso torniamo dentro, comportati bene. Quando conoscerai tua madre sarai il figlio perfetto che abbiamo sempre desiderato.»  
Continuò ad annuire mentre veniva strattonato verso l'ingresso. La luce gialla e intensa del lampadario all'ingresso era quasi accecante paragonata al buio del giardino, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte cercando di fermare gli occhi dal lacrimare. Erano tutti ad aspettarli in piedi alla base delle scale. Quando entrarono e Talhi chiuse la porta dietro di loro Trevor fece un passo avanti.  
«Pensavo di essere stato chiaro-»  
«Non ricapiterà.»

La voce dell'uomo era decisa, ferma, e Loki ebbe in quel momento stesso la certezza che - _no_ \- non sarebbe ricapitata un'altra occasione così, Talhi non l'avrebbe permesso.  
«Lo spero bene per te.»  
Con un ultimo sguardo ammonitore Trevor si girò e scomparve lungo il corridoio. Salirono le scale, Talhi davanti a loro, il ragazzo alla sua destra e l'autista qualche gradino più in basso a sinistra. Si separarono solamente quando, una volta entrati nella camera da letto, l'uomo chiuse la porta dietro di sé. A chiave.   
«Quello che hai fatto stasera è molto sbagliato.»  
Talhi si avvicinò al letto sedendosi tra le coperte continuando a fissarlo. Loki si mosse a disagio non sapendo esattamente che cosa l'uomo si aspettava che facesse, doveva implorare perdono? Chiedere scusa? L'aveva già fatto nel cortile. Forse voleva una replica in modo da poterla gustare alla luce della lampada e non perdersi nemmeno un dettaglio.   
«Per questo, anche se hai capito il tuo errore, devi venire punito.»  
Si alzò in piedi facendo un passo verso di lui - _di loro, aveva ancora Tony tra le braccia_.  
«La punizione aiuterà a imprimere nella tua mente il tuo errore. Capire la conseguenza delle tue azioni ti temprerà e alla fine, quando crescerai, mi sarai grato.»  
Talhi portò le mani dietro la schiena, il tono di voce era serio e non ammetteva repliche.  
«Lascia andare il bambino.»  
Tony si irrigidì e Loki sentì la mente diventare bianca per un secondo prima di tornare a partire - _avrebbe voluto protestare, chiedere perché, ricordargli come neanche dodici ore prima si era opposto alla stessa richiesta nel parco con una pistola puntata alla testa. O di come si fosse rifiutato poco prima nel salotto_ \- ingoiando la saliva si abbassò per mettere Tony a terra. Il bambino provò a divincolarsi cercando di rimanere attaccato al ragazzo e Loki fu costretto a infilare le mani tra i loro corpi e spingere il bambino lontano da sé. Appena Tony lo lasciò andare Loki si alzò fissando Talhi negli occhi. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, che sfidare l'uomo per la seconda volta in così poco tempo era un azzardo, ma nemmeno quando Talhi storse la bocca Loki lasciò andare la mano del bambino. Tony si era aggrappato alla sua gamba in mancanza di altre alternative.   
Talhi sospirò e scosse la testa.  
«Vieni qui.»  
Nonostante l'ordine fosse palesemente diretto a Tony, quando lui non fece cenno di muoversi Loki decise di fare un passo avanti.  
«Non tu. Lui.»  
Tony mugugnò spaventato nascondendo la faccia nel tessuto del pantalone e Loki gli accarezzò una spalla, poi i capelli, calmandolo.  
« _Þaðerallt í lagi. Treystu Mér_.»  
Arrivò all'improvviso e inaspettato; dapprima lo schiocco rumoroso della mano di Talhi che lo colpiva sulla guancia, poi il calore del sangue che arrossiva la zona e solo alla fine l'eco del dolore attutito dallo shock. Uno schiaffo. Gli aveva appena dato uno schiaffo. _Quell'essere vile, mediocre, insignificante nella sua stupidità gli aveva appena dato uno_ schiaffo _. A lui! A_ Loki _! Nessuno lo schiaffeggiava d_ \- come! _Come si permetteva di-_  prese un respiro profondo riprendendosi abbastanza da barcollare indietro di un passo e nascondere la rabbia con lo sconcerto guardando l'uomo negli occhi.  
«Da ora in avanti parlerai solo inglese. Sono stato chiaro?»  
Annuì.  
«Mio figlio sa parlare solo due lingue: l'inglese e  _pashtu_.»   
Eccola ancora, quell'inflessione strana. _I loro rapitori parlavano una lingua straniera, diversa dall'inglese, probabilmente pensando non la capisse. Meglio così, un vantaggio in più per la loro fuga_. Annuì profondamente cercando di tornare nel personaggio del bambino spaventato e sottomesso. Osservò Tony con la coda dell'occhio, il bambino era ancora aggrappato alla sua gamba, ma incrociò il suo sguardo e parve capire.  Lentamente si allontanò da Loki, sebbene senza lasciare andare la stoffa dei pantaloni. Sperò avesse riconosciuto le parole di prima, quante volte lo aveva consolato sussurrandogli quelle stesse frasi?   
Portò la mano tra le scapole del bambino premendo appena per incitarlo ad andare avanti. Tony lo guardò dubbioso e spaventato. Annuì in incoraggiamento. Non potevano permettersi di far arrabbiare tutti di nuovo se volevano avere qualche chance. 

Talhi fece strada verso il grande baule in fondo alla stanza - _era sempre stato lì? L'aveva notato solo ora e non gli piaceva per niente_ \- aprendolo.

«Dentro.»

Tony scosse la testa iniziando a piangere e la vena d'irritazione tornò a sfumare gli occhi dell'uomo. Sperando di non peggiorare la situazione Loki si avvicinò inginocchiandosi a pochi passi dal bambino che fece per buttarsi fra le sue braccia. Si alzò impedendoglielo. Sorrise dolcemente cercando di essere rassicurante mentre analizzava la situazione; il baule era grande, lungo un metro e alto poco meno considerato che arrivava circa al bacino dell'uomo, e Tony era piccolo per la sua età, sarebbe tranquillamente riuscito a stare sia sdraiato, sia in piedi dentro al baule chiuso. Passare una notte lì dentro non sarebbe stato troppo scomodo, né traumatico.   
Tony si avvicinò al baule osservandolo terrorizzato prima di provare a entrare. Loki gli diede una mano a superare il bordo prendendo nota che il baule era totalmente vuoto. L'uomo sbuffò irritato.  
«Loki-» Tony mormorò il suo nome come una preghiera e il moro sentì il cuore stringersi nel petto.  
«È solo per una notte.» sussurrò in risposta «Starai bene. Solo per una notte.»  
Talhi perdendo la pazienza lo strattonò all'indietro chiudendo il baule di scatto. Tony intrappolato dentro urlò e l'uomo tirò un calcio al lato.  
«Zitto moccioso!»  
Il baule non era chiuso con un lucchetto, né con una serratura; un anello di ferro attaccato poco sotto l'apertura si infilava in uno spazio fatto apposta nella linguetta attaccata al coperchio e infilando un'asticella di metallo nell'anello diventava impossibile aprirlo dall'interno -ma facile dall'esterno. Tony aveva smesso di urlare e l'uomo si alzò avvicinandosi a Loki.  
«Soffocherà.»  
Talhi sollevò un sopracciglio.  
«Non c'è abbastanza aria dentro, morirà soffocato.»

Cercò di farlo ragionare - _quanto tempo poteva sopravvivere Tony lì dentro? Certo, le riserve di ossigeno erano scarse, ma Tony era piccolino_.  
«Non è un mio problema.» affermò l'uomo sollevando le spalle scocciato.  
«Ma se muore-»  _non morirà, giusto? Quanto può sopravvivere un essere umano senza ossigeno?_  «Se muore non porti a termine la missione e io non posso conoscere la mamma.»   
Ingoiò la bile che gli salì in bocca alle parole cercando di modulare la voce perché fosse più infantile e supplicante possibile. Talhi lo guardò stupito, compiaciuto. Sorrise passandogli una mano tra i capelli.  
«Sapevo che eri quello giusto, hai solo bisogno di un po' di educazione.»  
Di umore decisamente più allegro tornò ad avvicinarsi al baule e ne calciò uno dei lati corti.  
«Vedi di allontanarti se non vuoi venire ferito. Chiaro moccioso?»  
Tony si mosse dentro il baule e Talhi tirò fuori la pistola. Loki sgranò gli occhi mentre tutto il suo corpo pareva ghiacciarsi.   
No.  _No, no, no, no, **no**_!  
Tolta la sicura la pistola sparò due volte. Tony urlò. E pianse. E continuò a piangere. Quando l'eco degli spari scomparve lasciando la pistola incandescente in mano all'uomo, Tony continuò a piangere. Loki lasciò che il respiro tornasse a riempirgli i pomoni -Tony era vivo, era vivo,  _era vivo_.  
«Stai bene, moccioso?»   
Talhi tirò un altro calcio al baule.  
«Tony?» chiese lievemente. Era vivo, ma poteva essere stato ferito. Se fosse stato ferito? O Norne! Era colpa sua, era colpa sua, non avrebbe dovuto dire a Talhi che Tony rischiava di soffocare - _anzi! Non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto portarlo al parco, dovevano andare in biblioteca quel pomeriggio, lui e Bruce avevano anche insistito, perché non gli aveva dato retta? Era tutta colpa sua e adesso_ -  
«Sto-» un singhiozzo «-sto bene.»  
Talhi mugugnò un assenso annuendo e si girò verso Loki.  
«Meglio?»  
Non fece in tempo ad annuire che qualcuno bussò alla porta interrompendoli.

«Tutto bene?»  
Talhi schioccò la lingua irritato.  
«Tutto a posto, nulla di cui preoccuparsi.»  
Ci furono dei mormorii al di là della porta e poi una risposta.  
«Stark ci serve vivo. Il bambino ci serve vivo.»  
Arricciò il naso lasciandosi andare a un suono a metà tra uno sbuffo e un'imprecazione.  
«È vivo.»  
Con un'ultima serie di mormorii l'uomo al di là della porta si allontanò. Talhi si passo frustrato una mano tra i capelli, la pistola ancora in mano. Tony si era zittito completamente, troppo spaventato anche per piangere, e Loki osservò l'uomo cercando di capire la sua prossima mossa.

Talhi mosse vagamente la mano -e la pistola- in direzione dell'armadio di mogano alle loro spalle, accanto alla porta di ingresso. Era scuro e a due ante, ma non troppo grande. Loki ci sarebbe stato comodamente in piedi, ma sicuramente non da sdraiato.   
«Dentro forza.»  
L'armadio doveva essere particolarmente vecchio, infatti la parte bassa delle ante non si chiudeva bene e lasciava uno spazio di almeno due dita alla base.  _Almeno non morirò soffocato_  -pensò osservando Talhi buttare distrattamente la pistola sul letto. _Era l'occasione giusta, poteva provare a sopraffarlo, non c'era nessun testimone quindi la forza fisica non sarebbe stata un problema, non doveva trattenersi per le apparenze._ Fece un respiro profondo aprendo le ante dell'armadio che cigolarono - _eppure non sentiva quell'istinto, quell'adrenalina nelle vene e l'eccitazione per la battaglia annodata alla base dello stomaco. Che non fosse ancora in momento? Che dovesse aspettare? Probabilmente le Norne avevano in mente unaltro piano per farli uscire, doveva fidarsi dell'istinto. Aveva già fatto un errore poco prima affidandosi alla sua mente, questa volta avrebbe lasciato fare a loro.  
_L'armadio era diviso in due sezioni da una mensola posta a cinquanta centimetri dalla base; la parte bassa era totalmente occupata da due cuscini e una pila di coperte, nella parte superiore erano stati appesi alcuni vestiti da donna - _probabilmente la casa non era dei loro rapitori. Se era stata occupata c'era la possibilità, seppur remota, che i proprietari venissero a controllare o si facessero vivi. Che fosse questo il loro piano di fuga?_  
«Sposta coperte e cuscini, forza.»  
Diligentemente Loki spostò i vestiti appesi da un lato e nella metà del mobile liberata impilò le coperte e i cuscini liberando il piano basso dell'armadio. Talhi si avvicinò dandogli un colpetto con il piede al fianco. Loki, ancora accovacciato, non vacillò.  
«Dentro.»  
Storcendo il naso si infilò nel posto appena liberato. Era stretto e angusto, doveva stare rannicchiato su un fianco con le ginocchia al petto, nonostante ciò i piedi spingevano sul lato del mobile. La testa non aveva nessun posto dove appoggiarsi rimanendo sospesa e facendo gemere di dolore il collo. Le spalle erano strette su sé stesse, eppure lo spazio non era abbastanza ed entrambe toccavano e strusciavano contro il legno ruvido. In maniera simile tutte le volte che prendeva un respiro e allargava la cassa toracica il gomito sinistro sbatteva contro la mensola. Lo stomaco spingeva dolorosamente contro il diaframma rendendo anche la semplice azione del respirare difficile. Non avrebbe dormito quella notte. 

«È per il tuo bene.» Talhi si era accovacciato davanti al mobile, una mano sull'anta per tenere l'equilibrio, e lo guardava paternalistico «Stare qui ti darà il tempo di pensare alle tue azioni senza distrazioni, di capire il tuo errore e il motivo che ti ha spinto a farlo. Avrai il tempo di eliminare ogni pensiero sbagliato dalla tua mente. E la lezione servirà a imprimere tutto questo nella tua mente in modo che tu non commetta più lo stesso sbaglio.»

Si alzò in piedi e dalla sua posizione Loki poteva vedere l'uomo solamente fino a metà del petto prima che la mensola di legno gli ostruisse la vista. Eppure il sorriso era più che riconoscibile nel tono di voce.  
«Domani mattina mi ringrazierai. Ti sveglierai e uscirai da qui come un ragazzo nuovo.»

_Come se avesse potuto dormire in quelle condizioni._

«Una persona migliore. Buona notte.»  
Le ante dell'armadio si chiusero e per un secondo la sensazione di claustrofobia lo colpì come un'onda prima di ritirarsi e sparire sotto pensieri più razionali. Era solo per una notte. Dalla fessura delle ante entrava una lama di luce e Loki si concentrò su quella per calmarsi. Continuò a respirare nonostante l'aria sapesse di polvere sulla lingua. Ogni volta che inspirava l'ossigeno pareva farsi più rarefatto e istintivamente tese il collo provando a portare il naso più vicino alla fessura -e all'ossigeno- per respirare meglio, con pochi risultati. Poteva sentire Talhi spostarsi per la stanza e il fruscio dei vestiti che venivano tolti. Il tonfo leggero del corpo sul materasso e i cassetti che venivano aperti e chiusi. I passi sul parquet lucido, una porta aprirsi e chiudersi, seguita dal rumore lontano dell'acqua corrente. A quanto pare prima di andare a dormire aveva deciso di farsi una doccia. E a proposito di acqua si rese conto che aveva sete, non aveva bevuto niente da quella mattina a colazione e non era abituato a patire la sete. L'acqua era una delle poche cose, se non l'unica, che non era mai mancata quando vivevano nell'appartamento perché era gratis e riempiva bene lo stomaco anche quando c'era poco da mangiare. Adesso, invece, la lingua pareva carta vetrata contro il palato, la gola prudeva riarsa e all'improvviso il bisogno di acqua -di bere- si fece più insistente che mai. Chiuse gli occhi prendendo cinque respiri profondi cercando di cambiare la direzione dei suoi pensieri, più ci avebbe pensato più sete avrebbe avuto. Eppure, con lo scroscio della doccia in sottofondo era difficile pensare -con la mancanza di ossigeno era difficile pensare e la testa si stava facendo dolorosamente leggera, le tempie pulsavano e ogni fibra del suo corpo non impegnata a disperarsi per la mancanza di liquidi urlava perché prendesse respiri più profondi, inspirasse più ossigeno. Ma non c'era più ossigeno, né spazio per prendere respiri più profondi. Iniziò a contare nella sua testa dandosi un ritmo nel respirare che gli desse una certa sicurezza. Il rumore della doccia era cessato e Talhi tornò in camera, le luci si spensero e con esse la lama di luce a cui Loki si era aggrappato scomparve lasciandolo per qualche secondo nel panico. Portò due dita sul collo cercando il battito cardiaco e una volta trovato provò a regolare in respiro in modo da rallentarlo, stava battendo troppo veloce. Lo spazio minuscolo pareva una fornace e aveva iniziato a sudare. Chiuse gli occhi ricominciando a contare.  
Era solo per una notte.  
Solo una notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni per Loki:  
> «Þaðerallt í lagi. Treystu Mér.» significa «Va bene. Fidati di me.»  
> Se il capitolo vi è piaciuto lasciate un commento o un kudos! Mi fa sempre piacere sapere che non sto scrivendo per dei fantasmi, hahahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> Cerco una Beta Reader disponibile a revisionare i capitoli prima della pubblicazione. Sono richiesti solamente una buona conoscenza del lessico e della grammatica italiana. Se pensate di potercela fare fatevi sentire! In ogni caso se trovate  
> errori, orrori, discrepanze temporali o qualsiasi altra cosa che pensate mi possa essere sfuggita non esitate a informarmi!


End file.
